Margareth Thompson alias Magui
by Leaule
Summary: Margareth était quelqu'un de sage. Enfin, jusqu'à sa rentrée de cinquième année, où elle resta avec Rose Weasley pour une certaine raison. Et qu'elle rencontra ce trio un peu... spécial, menait par Albus Potter... Vraiment, cette année allait s'avérer extrêmement riche en surprises et en idioties en tout genre! P.S: Première histoire, soyez sympas et laissez une review, please...
1. Proloque

Margareth soupira. Elle sortait juste de potions. Comme d'habitude, le professeur Malefoy avait été très clair: ils foutaient le bordel, ils auraient, soit des devoirs en plus, soit des points retirés, soit des heures de retenues, et même, ils pouvaient être virés de cours, si nécessaire. Le tout dit avec un regard et une voix glacials. Accueillant. Très accueillant... (Et connaissant plutôt bien son professeur, qu'elle se devait de supporter depuis cinq ans, Margareth se dit qu'il virera le premier imbécile de la classe tout en lui enlevant des points, lui mettant des heures de retenues et en rajoutant des devoirs pour toute la classe.)

Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, n'était pas que le professeur Malefoy soit aussi accueillant qu'une grotte remplie d'ours, de loups et autres animaux ayant des crocs, affamés. Non, pas du tout. Elle s'en fichait même royalement, tant qu'il ne lui enlevait pas de points inutilement. Ce qui la dérangeait était que Sunny soit malade le jour de la rentrée. Enfin, elle était malade avant, mais le voyage en train avait aggravé son état. Et aussitôt arrivée, elle avait été transporté à l'infirmerie. En même temps, vomir sur la robe de la directrice, n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire si on voulait passer inaperçu. Et vu que sa meilleure amie n'était pas là, et que c'était la seule avec qui elle restait tout le temps, Margareth était seule. Dans Poudlard. Autrement dit: perdue (ou paumée au choix).

Elle suivait les élèves de cinquième année à Gryffondor: sa classe. Devant elle, Rose Weasley, une jolie rousse aux yeux noisettes, parlait de ses vacances à une blonde aux yeux bleus gris, et à l'air toujours heureuse et survitaminée. Violette Brown, sa meilleure amie. Une fille avec des tatouages, des piercings et une coiffure étrange (rasé sur tout le coté gauche, ses cheveux bruns parcourus de mèches de toutes les couleurs, lui arrivants à l'épaule du côté droit) marchait à côté des deux amies. Eloïse Denger. Eloïse lui faisait un peu peur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air très...sociale. Sur la gauche de Margareth, se tenaient trois garçons : un blond , un brun et un métis. Chris Finnigan (le blond) faisait de grands gestes, il imitait quelqu'un (aller savoir qui, parce-que, elle, ça ne l'intéressait pas). Ses deux meilleurs amis Judicaël Zabini (le métis) et Yoshura Thomas (le brun) étaient en train de s'esclaffer bruyamment. Elle songea qu'ils allaient finir par s'étouffer s'ils continuaient comme ça. Derrière elle, elle savait qu'il y avait Lysander et Lorcan Scamander. Ces deux là étaient un peu bizarres, mais très gentils. Enfin, tout ce petit monde arriva devant la classe de métamorphose. Ils attendirent tout en bavardant (sauf Margareth qui était toute seule, alors à moins qu'elle parle au mur...) qu'Hermione Weasley, leur professeure de métamorphose, arrive. Margareth était perdue dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, quand quelqu'un l'appela:

_Margareth! Wouhouuuu! T'es là?

Elle sursauta et regarda Violette Brown avec un air perdu. Elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait. Margareth revint sur terre et dit:

_Heu...Oui, oui, je suis là.

_Tu es sûre? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... lui dit gentiment Rose.

_Et pourquoi t'es toute seule? Elle n'est pas là Sunny? demanda Violette.

Elle se demanda un instant comment elles avaient fait pour ne pas être au courants que Sunny Dubois avait vomi sur Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse leur répondre, se fût Yoshura qui les en informa:

_Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Dubois a vomi sur McGo!

_Non? Sérieux? fit Violette avec un air très intrigué (elle allait avoir quelque chose de très intéressant à dire à...à peu près tout le monde).

_Ouaip. C'était un carnage! J'étais juste à côté et j'ai vu McGo devenir rouge de colère ou de honte, je sais pas...fit Chris en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Violette rigola et demanda des détails. Cette fille adorait les potins en tout genre et elle se mêlait souvent de ce qui ne la regardait absolument pas. Margareth se demanda de qui elle tenait cette passion, parce-que franchement elle lui en aurait bien mis une pour lui avoir refilée! Eloïse la regarda et lui dit:

_Du coup t'es toute seule?

Margareth hocha la tête, elle ne voulait pas vraiment admettre qu'elle était incapable de se trouver des gens avec qui rester, alors que Sunny, elle, ne se serait pas gênée.

_Tu veux rester avec nous? demanda Rose.

_Si ça ne vous déranges pas...Je veux bien. murmura Margareth.

_Aucun problème! lui assura Eloïse avec un sourire rassurant.

Et Margareth regretta absolument ce qu'elle avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Eloïse Denger était quelqu'un de sympa, en fait. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées, Mrs Weasley était là.

**_oooooo_**

Après une journée remplie de rires et de débilités en tout genre, elles se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Sunny était toujours à l'infirmerie et si elle voulait la voir, il valait mieux qu'elle se dépêche de finir de manger. Elle s'installa à côté de Rose qui était en face de Violette, elle-même en face d'Eloïse.

Elle était en train de manger une cuisse de poulet, quand elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser à côté, entre Rose et elle. Elle tourna la tête, se retrouvant face à deux beaux yeux verts. Le propriétaire des yeux (parce-que c'était un garçon) lui sourit et se tourna vers la rousse.

_C'est ta nouvelle amie? demanda-t-il.

_Oui et non. lui répondit Rose. Elle reste avec nous parce-que sa meilleure amie, Sunny, est à l'infirmerie.

_Aaaaaah... fit il en se retournant vers elle et en l'examinant du regard.

_Sunny? demanda un blond, que Margareth n'avait jusque là pas remarqué.

_Oui. affirma Violette.

Le blond sourit et regarda Margareth.

_Tu sais que ton amie est devenue très connue en quelques heures?

_Oui, à ce qu'il paraît. lui dit-elle.

_Tu la connais? demanda le brun (toujours assis à côté d'elle) au blond.

_Qui? Elle? demanda-t-il en désignant Margareth. Non. Mais Sunny, oui.

_Ah? Et tu la connais d'où? lui fit son ami.

_Al, c'est celle qui a vomi sur notre chère directrice!

Le brun le regarda avec de grands yeux et s'exclama:

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais oui! Bien sur que je la connais! Qui ne la connais pas?

_Connaître qui? intervint une voix.

Margareth se retourna, pour voir un métis qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

_Sunny Dubois. lui répondit le blond.

_Ah ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais ce n'est pas elle. dit-il en regardant Margareth.

_Ouais, on sait. Elle, c'est sa meilleure amie. l'informa Albus.

_Elle, elle s'appelle Margareth et Margareth est là, alors arrêtaient de parler comme si je n'étais pas là! s'agaça ladite Margareth.

Ils la regardèrent puis le brun jeta un coup d'oeil au métis qui souriait. Le blond hocha doucement la tête dans la direction du brun.

_Albus Potter, ravi de te rencontrer Margareth...?fit ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

_Thompson. répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

_Scorpius Malefoy. lui dit le blond avec un joli sourire.

Elle rougit et serra aussi la main qu'il lui tendait.

_Et bien Margareth, arrête de rougir! Orlando Zabini. fit il en faisant une courbette puis un baise-main.

Elle ne leur dit pas qu'ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de se présenter, toute l'école les connaissait. Déjà, ils étaient tous les trois en cinquième année à Serpentard. Albus était le fils d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley, une joueuse de Quidditch reconvertie en journaliste, si elle se souvenait bien. Il avait un grand frère en septième année à Gryffondor: James ; et une petite soeur en 3ème année à Gryffondor aussi: Lily. Scorpius Malefoy était le fils du professeur de potions Drago Malefoy et était quelqu'un d'extrêmement sympa (comparé à son père plutôt froid). Elle l'aimait bien, car malgré le fait qu'il soit richissime, il ne s'en vantait pas tant que ça. Et Orlando avait une soeur, Judith, en septième année à Serpentard et un frère jumeau à Gryffondor: Judicaël; et même si la ressemblance physique était évidente, ils étaient très différents, du moins de ce qu'elle avait observé.

_Bon voilà, maintenant que j'ai une nouvelle connaissance, Rosie t'aurais pas vu James? fit Albus en se retournant vers sa cousine.

Celle-ci lui montra l'autre bout de la table où James Potter discutait énergiquement avec Welrick Alpha et Sembro Dubois. Albus la remercia, lança un "à la prochaine Magui!" et s'enfuit en beuglant des "James", qui retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Scorpius soupira de lassitude et sourit à Margareth. Orlando fit un clin d'oeil à cette dernière et ils s'en allèrent dans la direction d'Albus.

Le trio partit, Violette dit:

_Ah la la! Tu vas faire beaucoup de jalouses, Margareth.

_Comment ça? demanda-t-elle.

_Bin...Regarde autour de toi et tu verras. lui fit Eloïse.

Margareth s'exécuta et regarda autour d'elle... Puis retourna vivement la tête vers la table avec un regard affolé.

_Vous croyez qu'elles vont me tuer? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_Si elles auraient pu, elles l'auraient déjà fait, crois moi. répondit la tatouée.

_Ooooh non! gémit-elle en posant sa tête contre la table. Et moi qui voulait passer mon année tranquillement!

_Ah bin alors là c'est raté! rigola Violette.

_Oui, tu as fait la connaissance d'Albus. approuva Rose

_Et Albus c'est le roi de la connerie! Si à la fin de l'année t'es toujours intact, c'est qu'il y aura eu un miracle! s'exclama Eloïse.

Margareth fit semblant de pleurer sur la table en gémissant des "non" pitoyables. Rose, Violette et Eloïse se moquèrent gentiment d'elle, puis elle regarda sa montre, une fois son cinéma terminé. Et fit un bond d'au moins deux mètres avant de s'excuser auprès des filles et de s'en allait rejoindre Sunny.

Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, sa meilleure amie était en train de lire un roman (sûrement à l'eau de rose, la connaissant). Ses cheveux blonds, fins et lisses étaient tressés et lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait un joli minois avec des yeux bleu clair, et une expression toujours douce. Mais au moment même, Sunny avait l'air de s'ennuyer fermement, son teint hâlé était plus pâle que d'habitude et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Margareth s'approcha du lit où son amie lisait.

_Coucou! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt c'est juste que j'ai eu un petit empêchement...

_Oh Margareth! elle secoua la tête et continua. Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas! Alors comment c'est passée ta journée? Tu n'es pas restée toute seule j'espère! Les cours étaient bien? Vous avez mangé quoi ce soir?

Margareth rit et lui fit un bilan de sa journée. Il y eu plusieurs éclats de rire et Sunny eu l'air un peu plus joyeuse que quand elle était arrivée.

_Bon, en fait je me suis inquiétée pour rien! Te connaissant j'ai cru que tu allais rester toute seule toute la journée! Mais finalement tu as l'air d'avoir bien rigolé. lui dit gentiment Sunny, en souriant.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu m'as manqué quand même! rétorqua Margareth.

Sa meilleure amie lui sourit, puis s'exclama:

_Sinon tu as fait la connaissance d'Albus, Scorpius et Orlando! C'est pas rien! Ils font partis des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard!

_Oui... fit doucement Margareth, perdue dans ses pensées...

...Jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh la vire de l'infirmerie. Elle eu juste le temps de dire au revoir à Sunny, puis elle était dans le couloir.

**_oooooo_**

Elle était maintenant couchée dans son lit. Elle repensa à sa journée, elle avait beaucoup rit avec les filles, puis ce qu'il s'était passé au repas était vraiment cool. Margareth avait toujours eu envie d'être un peu plus connue. Ou juste d'être amie avec quelqu'un de connu. Puis là, elle les rencontrait eux! C'était quand même les mecs les plus populaires de Poudlard et ils devenaient amis comme ça! Puis si ça se trouve ils faisait ça juste pour être polis...Ils devaient sûrement faire ça à toute les filles... Vraiment, elle ne savait pas si il fallait écouter sa raison ou bien son envie. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

Mais si elle aurait su ce qu'il allait se passer, elle se serait sûrement enfui le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Car, quand Albus Potter décide d'être votre ami c'est pour le meilleur et aussi pour le pire.

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Déjà, merci d'avoir lu. Ensuite, désolée pour les fautes. Il doit y en avoir partout donc vraiment désolée. Je les ai cherchées pourtant, mais elles se cachent bien... :'( Ensuite, je sais que ce chapitre est court mais c'est le prologue, alors, j'ai pas voulu le faire trop long. Mais, promis, le deuxième est plus long. Bon sinon, laissez moi un petit commentaire. Ce serait gentil! :)**

**À plus,**

**Leaule.**


	2. Chapitre 1

Le dortoir était encore plongé dans le noir. Les quatre lits occupés, laissaient entendre des respirations lentes et régulières. Une jeune fille, aux cheveux châtains, occupait un de ces lits. Margareth était réveillée, du moins elle était consciente d'être, dans son lit, à Poudlard, et pas en train de danser avec des papillons multicolores (drôle de rêve, quand même...). Elle somnolait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes, blottie sous ses couvertures jusqu'au nez. Elle était bien là, au chaud, la tête vide de toutes pensées parasites...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN G

Jusqu'à ce que le réveil de Rose se mette à sonner, évidemment...

Elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller un peu avant qu'il sonne, chose qui ne servait strictement à rien, c'est vrai. Elle soupira de mécontentement et se roula en boule. Eloïse grogna, dans le lit à gauche de celui de Margareth, puis insulta le "p***** de réveil de m****" ainsi que son "imbécile" de propriétaire. Dans le lit en face du sien, celui de Violette, elle entendit des gémissements (signe que celle-ci s'étirait). Le réveil sonna pendant encore deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que Violette se lève et l'éteigne. Elle tapa ensuite dans les mains, s'attirant des insultes colorées de la part d'Eloïse, et dit:

_Aller les filles! Debout! C'est pas le moment de roupiller! On a cours dans quarante-cinq minutes! Aller!

Margareth se tourna et regarda le plafond, tandis que Violette allait dans la salle de bain et qu'Eloïse grognait un "c'est ça", énervée. Il y eu un silence, où on entendit l'eau du robinet couler, puis Margareth se leva. Elle s'extirpa mollement des couvertures et regarda le lit à droite du sien, celui de Sunny, vide. L'infirmière avait décidé de la garder encore un jour, juste pour être sûre qu'elle soit bien guérie. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle serait de retour le lendemain.

Se rendant compte qu'elle fixait un lit vide, debout, en plein milieu de la chambre, Margareth se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit ce dont elle avait besoin : son uniforme et sa serviette. Elle alla ensuite, dans la salle de bains.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit Violette en train de se brosser les dents. Elle lui fit un petit "coucou" auquel Margareth répondit par un mouvement de tête. Elle déposa ses vêtements sur le porte serviettes, puis rentra dans une cabine de douche, sa serviette à la main. Elle la posa sur le rebord de la cabine et commença à se déshabiller; quand elle le trouva. Il était petit, un peu rond et tout gris, avec des petits yeux noirs. Et elle poussa un cri à réveiller les morts (qui dû réveiller toute la tour de Gryffondor, si ce n'est tout le château).

Elle sortit en trombe de la douche, bousculant Violette qui sortait de la cabine adjacente, et glissa sur le tapis, en tentant de ne pas se prendre la porte qui s'ouvrait. Eloïse rentra dans la pièce, munie de sa baguette, et rugit:

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

_Il y a un "truc" dans la douche de droite... couina Margareth, en se relevant. Il est horrible tout moche et tout gros...

Eloïse se dirigea vers la cabine, l'ouvrit, s'arrêta quelques instants, lança un sort, ramassa quelque chose par terre et se retourna vers Margareth, qui se massait douloureusement les fesses:

_C'est ça, qui te fait hurler à la mort? demanda-t-elle en tenant la "chose" par le bout de la queue.

Margareth hocha la tête incapable de répondre, regardant la "chose" inerte, avec un air complètement horrifié.

_Il est mort? s'enquit Violette.

_Nan, juste assommé. dit Eloïse.

_Je crois qu'il est à un Weasley. l'informa la blonde.

_Si je trouve à qui appartient cette bestiole, je la lui fais bouffer! grommela Eloïse de (très) mauvaise humeur.

Elle passa à côté de Margareth qui recula, dégoûtée. Violette lui sourit.

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des rats. déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, un peu amusé. Sinon, tu peux prendre l'autre douche, je vais désinfecter celle-là, vu qu'il a l'air d'y avoir passé la nuit.

Elle grimaça en avisant ce qu'avait laissé le rat: il avait crotté un peu partout dans la douche.

Un rat. C'était écoeurant. Elle n'en aurait pas eu peur si elle l'aurait vu il y a trois mois. C'était à cause de son stupide chat, aussi. Pendant les vacances d'été (parce qu'il ne sortait JAMAIS en hiver, il fait bien trop froid pour ses royales pattes, môssieur est un chat de salon, vous comprenez), son chat adorait chasser les souris et les lui ramenées. Bon, au début, il les posait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, alors ça allait. Jusqu'au jour où le rebord de la fenêtre ne fût pas assez large pour un énorme rat, son chat eut la magnifique idée de venir poser son cadavre au pied de son lit. Et le cri qu'elle avait poussé ce matin là, lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait un rat, éventré, collé au pied, avait résonné contre les murs de sa chambre. Elle se rappelait encore la manière dont il la regardait, avec ses yeux vitreux. Dégoûtant. Elle frissonna, rien que d'y repenser.

Margareth secoua la tête, attrapa sa serviette puis se dirigea vers l'autre douche. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit clairement Eloïse hurler "WEASLEY!", pendant que Violette lançait des sorts dans la douche d'à côté. Elle entra, se déshabilla, balança ses affaires de l'autre côté de la porte de sa cabine et alluma l'eau. Elle était en train de se rincer les cheveux quand elle entendit la voix de la blonde, puis celle-ci rentrer dans la cabine avoisinante et commençait à se laver.

Un peu plus tard Margareth, propre et habillée, était en train de se brosser les dents, quand Rose entra. Ses cheveux roux et épais étaient emmêlés et elle bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_Hey! Rosie! C'est que maintenant que tu te lèves? s'exclama Violette, qui se séchait les cheveux, grâce à un sort de séchage lent (Il paraissait que le rapide les abîmait! Et ses cheveux s'était toute sa vie, du moins une grande partie). T'as dix minutes! Après on descend! la prévint-elle.

Le problème avec Rose, c'était qu'elle se levait toujours vers le dernier quart d'heure. Margareth se demandait, pourquoi elle mettait un réveil, si c'était pour se lever la dernière. En première année, Eloïse s'était disputée avec elle à propos du réveil. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que les septièmes années avaient bien rigolés en les voyant faire. Et que le pauvre réveil n'avait pas survécu, le lendemain. Lysander (ou Lorcan), lui avait dit que tuer un réveil, en le jetant par la fenêtre, était cruel. Ou que tuer un réveil était cruel, tout court, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Rose grommela quelque chose, qu'elle seule comprit, et entra dans la douche. De toute façon, Violette et Eloïse descendaient toujours sans Rose, alors la menace ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'effet. Margareth finit ce qu'elle était en train de faire et retourna dans le dortoir. Ensuite, elle prépara son sac de cours. Une fois prêt, elle s'assit sur le lit en attendant les deux autres. Violette entra quelques minutes plus tard.

_On y va? fit-elle en fouillant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

_On n'attend pas Eloïse? demanda Margareth en fronçant les sourcils.

_Mais non, elle n'a pas besoin de nous. Puis le temps qu'elle finisse sa douche, on en a pour longtemps. T'aurais pas un chouchou?

Margareth lui tendit celui qu'elle avait au poignet.

_Merci. Tu viens? demanda la blonde.

Elle était debout devant la porte, en train de rassembler ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, son sac pendant à son coude. Margareth attrapa le sien et la suivit.

Arrivées dans la Grande Salle, elle s'assirent côte à côte et se servirent. Margareth était en train de manger un morceau de toast à la confiture, quand Eloïse arriva.

_Sympa! s'exclama-t-elle

_Bin, quoi? T'avais qu'à être prête! répondit Violette, en mâchant son bacon.

_La prochaine fois tu m'attends Margareth? demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber en face d'elle.

_Si tu veux. sourit la concernée.

_Dis, quand il y aura Sunny, vous resterez avec nous ou dans votre coin? questionna Violette.

_Je ne sais pas. Vous voudriez qu'on reste ensemble?

_Bin, ouais! Ce serait amusant! sourit la blonde.

_Moi je veux bien. Il faut juste demander à Sunny. dit Margareth en répondant à son sourire.

_Ecoutez! fit soudainement Eloïse.

Elles se turent. Et là, elles l'entendirent. Quelqu'un était en train de hurler quelque chose, mais Margareth ne comprenait pas quoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la Grande Salle:

_MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII T'EEEEEEEEEEEEES OOOOOOOOOOOÙÙÙÙ!

Il y eut un énorme blanc. Et Violette éclata de rire, attirant l'attention de toute la Grande Salle. Enfin, surtout d'Albus qui hurla un "je t'ai enfin trouvée!". Margareth eut l'envie soudaine de se cacher sous la table. Elle était en train de s'y glisser quand Orlando (qui était apparu on ne sait comment derrière elle), la tira pour qu'elle reste sur le banc.

_Non, s'il te plaît! On se l'est coltiné tout ce matin alors, je t'en supplie, ne bouge SURTOUT pas! gémit Scorpius, en s'installant à côté d'Eloïse.

_Mais...commença Margareth.

_Maguiiii! Je t'ai cherchée partout! coupa Albus.

_Heu...Ah bon? demanda-t-elle, les joues rouges.

_Oh que oui! souffla Orlando, avec un air lasse.

_Heu... Pourquoi, en fait?

_J'avais envie de te voir c'est tout!

_De me voir?

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Margareth était quelqu'un de discret, alors elle n'avait pas l'habitude de toute cette attention portée sur sa petite personne. Et ça la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle sentait ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges.

_Ouais! Alors, sinon, ça va? fit Albus, tout sourire.

_Oui... Et toi?

_Ouais. Au fait ton amie, Sunny, elle est toujours à l'infirmerie?

Elle hocha la tête. Scorpius regardait par dessus son épaule, avec un léger sourire. Et derrière elle, il y avait Orlando. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient tous les deux?

_Oui. Pomfresh veut la garder en observation. répondit-elle, en essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire l'air qu'arborait Scorpius.

_Oh la pauvre! s'exclama Albus.

_Comment ça, la pauvre?

_Rien, il déteste l'infirmerie c'est tout. l'informa Orlando.

_Ah bon? demanda-t-elle en regardant le brun.

_Ouais. J'y vais tellement que j'en suis devenu allergique. fit il avec sérieux.

_Et il pleurniche chaque fois qu'il doit y aller! soupira Scorpius.

_C'est-à-dire, souvent. souffla Orlando.

_Oh, c'est une maladie grave. compatit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

_Hey Al!

Ça va? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là? s'exclama une voix.

C'était Rose. Son cousin lui sourit et Scorpius lui expliqua qu'Albus avait décidé de ne pas lâcher Magui d'une semelle. Ladite Magui eut un peu peur à ce moment là. Au bout d'un moment, un garçon châtain arriva à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait l'air un peu énervé.

_Les gars, on a cours dans cinq minutes, alors bougez.

_Merci Toby. dit poliment Scorpius.

_Ouais, on arrive. lui fit Albus.

_Mmh... grogna Orlando.

Et le garçon repartit. Violette le regarda s'éloigner et s'indigna:

_Bin, il est poli, celui-là! Wouhou! Quand on est poli, la moindre des politesses c'est de dire bonjour!

_Il nous connaît pas, c'est normal. le défendit Margareth.

_Si, il nous connaît. C'est Toby Nott. lui apprit Rose.

_Ah. Dans ce cas là, oui, c'est un malpoli. approuva-t-elle.

_Ouais, laissez tomber. Il est un peu renfermé. informa Albus. Bon, à tout à l'heure les filles!

Et il tira ses deux amis à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Margareth se tourna vers Eloïse, qui n'avait strictement rien dit. Elle avait un air étrange, qui l'inquiéta un peu. Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser passer une bonne dispute avec n'importe qui, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard.

_On devrait y aller, nous aussi. dit Rose, en se levant.

Elles hochèrent la tête et partirent en direction de leur cours.

_**oooooo**_

Margareth dessinait sur son cahier. Elle était en cours d'histoire de la magie, et s'ennuyait fermement. Elle repensa à son petit-déjeuner...bruyant. Elle sourit en songeant à ce qu'avait dit Albus. Il avait envie de la voir... Okay. En plus, il l'appelait Magui. Personne ne l'avait surnommé Magui, jusqu'à maintenant. Est-ce qu'ils avaient une chance de finir véritablement amis? Maintenant, elle se disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Elle repensa aussi à Scorpius. Dès qu'ils avaient parlé de Sunny, il avait regardé Orlando. Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Puis elle n'était pas Violette, elle n'allait pas fouiner un peu partout pour savoir.

Quelque chose d'autre l'intriguait. Eloïse était toujours la première à dire aux gens leur quatre vérités. Or, avec ce garçon toute à l'heure, elle n'avait rien dit. Et pourtant, il y avait de quoi. C'était étrange... Mais, elle n'était toujours pas Violette, alors elle ne demanderait rien.

Elle se retourna et poussa légèrement Yoshura (qui dormait complètement sur sa table) et quand celui-ci fût réveillé, elle lui demanda l'heure. Une fois qu'elle obtint une réponse audible, elle soupira. Il lui restait encore une heure et demie.

**_oooooo_**

Quand elle sortit enfin de la salle de classe, elle eu la surprise de voir que le trio l'attendait. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle avait cours de potions avec les Serpentard. Albus l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. La façon dont il la tenait, la gênait un peu.

_Heu... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle après avoir tourné dans un couloir.

_Je t'accompagne. lui répondit naturellement Albus.

_Heu... Oui. Tu m'accompagnes. Tu sais que je ne suis pas en verre? Je ne risque pas de me casser au moindre pas.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Mais, elle réagissait plutôt bizarrement quand elle était stressée ou gênée. Il eut l'air un peu blessé...

_Oui, mais Al aime bien s'agripper au gens comme une sangsue. dit Scorpius derrière elle.

_Ouais! approuva le concerné avec un sourire fier de lui.

Il se remettait plutôt vite, en fait. Ils passèrent devant des élèves de septième année. Ils la regardaient curieusement. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

_Hé, Magui? l'appela Albus.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Puis pensa à quelque chose de très important.

_Pourquoi tu m'appelles Magui? le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

Il la referma et la regarda, un peu déboussolé par la question.

_On est ami, non? demanda-t-il.

_Oui, enfin, si tu le veux bien, moi je suis okay. répondit-elle en regardant le sol, les joues encore plus rouges (si c'était possible).

_Bien sûr! Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas? T'as l'air sympa comme fille!

_Merci. dit-elle en lui souriant.

_De rien. il secoua la tête puis dit: Je donne des surnoms à tous mes amis, en fait...

_Ah bon? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire le surnom de Scorpius ou d'Orlando.

_C'est parce que s'il le fait je le castre. menaça Scorpius, juste derrière elle.

Elle les avait complètement oubliés! Elle entendit Violette et Rose pouffer à quelques mètres. Elles aussi d'ailleurs, elle les avait oubliées.

Albus se retourna et tira la langue à son meilleur ami. Eloïse applaudit pour son geste "très mature". Il l'ignora et se pencha vers Margareth.

_Mais si tu veux, je peux te dire leurs surnoms. Mais, ce sera notre petit secret. chuchota-t-il.

_Tu ferais ça? chuchota-t-elle aussi, entrant dans son jeu.

Il prit un air important.

_Oui! Mais que si vous me promettez de garder ce secret pour vous toute seule, gente demoiselle!

_Ce serait une noble tâche que d'écouter vos inventions, mon cher.

_Bien, mais plus tard. Des espions en veulent à notre secret! fit il en regardant autour de lui, avec un air digne de James Bond.

Elle éclata de rire. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Orlando leva les yeux au ciel en passant à côté d'elle. Ils parlèrent à messe basse, tout le long du trajet, si bien qu'elle en oublia (encore) les autres. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la salle de classe, où les élèves attendaient le professeur Malefoy. Et Albus ne la lâcha que quand ils furent à l'intérieur.

**_oooooo_**

Elle sortait juste de métamorphose. Mrs Weasley leur avait donné tellement de devoirs qu'elle en avait la tête qui tournait. Elle regarda ses amies. Violette avait passé son bras sous celui de Rose (et elle parlait de garçons, d'après ce qu'elle percevait). Eloïse, elle, était devenue étrangement silencieuse, depuis le petit-déjeuner. Elle la regarda marcher avec un air sinistre (on aurait dit qu'elle allait à un enterrement). Elle se posait vraiment des questions, quand même.

Elles se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, pour le repas de midi, quand Margareth sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec l'écusson de Serpentard. La fille qui le portait était tout simplement magnifique. Grande, les cheveux un peu plus courts que les siens et blond clair, des yeux gris, perçants, un visage de poupée et un corps parfait. Elle se sentit toute petite, à côté d'elle, et surtout très complexée. Virginia Anamore. LA reine de Poudlard, en somme. Margareth eu beaucoup de mal à déglutir. Généralement, quand elle venait parler à des gens insignifiants, ce n'était pas bon pour la personne concernée. Virginia la scruta du regard pendant un petit moment et dit:

_C'est toi, Magui?

"Magui" la regarda bizarrement. Comment elle connaissait le surnom que lui donnait Albus?

_Heu... Oui... On peut dire ça. répondit-elle.

_C'est toi, oui ou non?

_C'est moi. affirma-t-elle.

_Tu sors avec Albus Potter?

Il y eu un bug chez Margareth, pile à ce moment là. Sortir avec Albus? Ils venaient à peine d'être ami! Fallait pas exagérer non plus! Elle revint sur terre et s'écria:

_Quoi?! Non, pas du tout! On est juste ami!

_Ouais, bah, dis à ton "ami" de ne plus jamais gueuler à six heures du mat'. Ce serait sympa. dit une brune à côté de Virginia.

Alors, si Margareth se trouvait petite à côté de Virginia Anamore, qu'est-ce que devait penser cette fille! Elle était vraiment petite. Elle était sûre que même Sunny et son mètre cinquante-cinq arrivés à la battre! Elle se demanda vaguement, combien elle mesurait, mais, en sachant à qui elle avait à faire, elle ne préféra pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Petite, une épaisse chevelure brune qui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, une peau laiteuse, de grands yeux noirs, des tâches de rousseurs autour du nez, ... C'était certain, en face d'elle, elle avait Yana Flint; attrapeuse de Serpentard et pire ennemie de James Potter depuis deux ans. (Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, elle n'en savait strictement rien. Comme tout le monde, en fait. Les seuls à savoir étaient les deux concernés.)

Derrière Yana, il y avait une jeune fille métis aux cheveux crépus et bruns retenus par un foulard (vert et argent) serré autour de sa tête. Elle était de taille normale (à peu près celle de Margareth, un mètre soixante tout au plus), et elle était ni grosse, ni rachitique. Elle avait des yeux verts clairs presque gris, avec un air malicieux, et la façon dont elle la fixait, la mit mal à l'aise. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire, elle souriait tout le temps d'après ce qu'elle avait vu. C'était Judith Zabini. La grande soeur d'Orlando et Judicaël.

À côté de la métis, il y avait une autre brune, grande, pas très belle et toute maigre: Myrtille Goyle. Elle lui faisait penser à une asperge. Elle avait une coupe au carré et ses cheveux lui descendaient jusqu'à la mâchoire. Une mâchoire plutôt carré et un peu masculine pour une fille. Elle avait des petits yeux marrons kaki, qu'elle plissait en l'examinant. Au moment même, elle avait un air pincé. Margareth se demanda si elle savait qu'elle avait l'air d'être constipée avec cette tête. Mais, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Génial! Elle avait toutes les septième année de Serpentard devant elle. Le problème était, qu'elles étaient les filles les plus populaires du moment (moment qui durait depuis quatre ans, déjà). Elle paniqua légèrement, en se rendant compte, que ça faisait bien deux minutes qu'elles la dévisageaient. Elle pensa à ce que venait de dire Yana. Et ça fit tilt dans sa tête. Albus avait hurler son surnom, dans tout Poudlard. Bien sûr, des gens avaient dû l'entendre (Et même, certain devait être sourd depuis ce matin).

Elle sentit, soudainement, un bras se poser sur son épaule et quand elle se retourna, se fût pour voir Orlando. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut, aussi, que les filles ne l'avaient pas attendue.

_Un problème avec Magui? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire (semblable à celui de sa soeur).

_Je lui demandais si elle sortait avec Albus. dit Virginia tranquillement.

_Ah? Et elle a répondu quoi? demanda James Potter, en apparaissant subitement à côté de Margareth.

Il la regardait avec un air très amusé et moqueur, qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

Ça, avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens, il lui faisait penser à un chiot qui voulait jouer.

_Elle a dit non, Potter. Alors maintenant tu t'en vas. On parle à la jeune fille en face. dit Yana Flint en lui jetant un regard noir.

_Non, Flint. Tu arrêtes d'embêter les petites de cinquième année. Remarque, elle est pas si petite, elle est deux fois plus grande que toi! il lui sourit moqueusement en la voyant rougir de colère.

Il se tourna vers Margareth.

_C'est dommage que t'es dit non! Ça aurait été drôle!

Elle ne voyait pas en quoi, mais bon.

_Bon, petite Flint, je te laisse. J'ai sauvé la princesse du méchant petit dragon!

_Tu trouves que je ressemble à un petit dragon, James? demanda Virginia en plissant les yeux.

_Non, t'es loin d'être petite. dit malicieusement Judith.

La blonde lui jeta un regard, qui voulait clairement dire "T'as dit quoi, toi?". Judith, loin de se démonter, se mit à rire.

_Bon, à plus! On se revoit en potions la naine! s'exclama James.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Yana et commença à partir, quand:

_C'EST MOI, QUE TU TRAITES DE NAINE, POTTER?!

Et une furie brune passa sous les yeux de Margareth. Virginia soupira visiblement blasée, Judith rigolait et Myrtille souriait. Orlando fit un signe de main aux trois filles. Puis, il l'entraîna, ensuite, dans la Grande Salle où il la poussa vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers sa table.

**_oooooo_**

Elle était dans le hall avec Eloïse. Violette et Rose étaient en études de étaient dans le hall. Elles s'apprêtaient à monter les marches, quand quelqu'un interpela Margareth:

_Hey, Magui.

Ou plutôt, Magui.

Elle se retourna, tombant sur le joli minois d'Amandine Starlet. Une Gryffondor de septième année. Elle faisait concurrence à Violette pour les potins. Une vraie fouine! En plus, elle en pinçait ouvertement pour James Potter. Lui, il s'en fichait royalement, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle était un peu idiote, quand même. Et ça ne remontait pas la réputation des blondes.

_Oui? répondit-elle.

_Je vais t'arranger un coup!

Pardon?! Et vu que c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, elle s'exclama:

_Pardon?!

_Avec Albus! continua la blonde, sans faire attention à Margareth.

Mais c'était une obsession, ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir la mettre en couple avec Albus?

_Je peux te dire, que c'est sur la bonne voie! Vous êtes plutôt proche, donc ce devrait être facile! bavarda la jeune fille. Puis vous formerez un si beau couple! s'extasia-t-elle.

Elle remarqua avec horreur que le blabla continu d'Amandine avait attiré du monde. Beaucoup de monde. Elle se sentit rougir. Une solution. Il lui fallait une solution et tout de suite! Les gens autour d'elle commençait à chuchoter entre eux. C'était très mauvais pour Margareth, ça. Elle croisa le regard moqueur de James Potter. Il ressemblait à son cousin avec cette tête. Surtout, quand il s'amusait à lancer Malefoy , son chat (Oui son chat s'appelle comme son professeur. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait le même je m'en foutisme total que lui.), par la fenêtre, "juste pour voir s'il retombe sur ses pattes" lui assurait-il. Elle songea ensuite à sa petite cousine de quatre ans, qui lui manquait énormément. Elle et ses jolis rires quand elle montait sur le dos de son terre-neuve. De son terre-neuve... Et ça refit tilt. Elle avait une idée, foireuse certes, mais une idée quand même.

_J'aime Adam. lâcha-t-elle, coupant par la même occasion le discours d'Amandine.

_Quoi? C'est qui, Adam? fit celle-ci, avec un air choqué.

_Quelqu'un. Je dois y aller, on va être en retard pour notre cours. Au revoir.

Et elle s'enfuit. Eloïse la rejoignit au bout d'un moment. Elle était hilare.

_Alors, Magui, t'es zoophile?

Margareth soupira.

_Bon, okay, c'était bidon. Mais c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle me lâche! se défendit-elle.

_C'est sûr que là, elle va te lâcher! rigola encore plus Eloïse. Tu viens de lui dire que t'aimais un mec! Elle va chercher à savoir qui!

_Oh... Je suis pas dans la mouise! gémit-elle.

Eloïse se contenta de rire un peu plus d'elle.

_Mais j'avoue, fit la brune au bout d'un moment, que ce n'était pas une idée si nulle que ça! Enfin, même si faire croire que tu es tombée amoureuse de ton chien, c'est pas très...voilà.

Margareth soupira. Comme si elle ne le savait pas! Mais c'était soit ça, soit la rumeur qu'elle aimait Albus se serait répandue. Et elle ne voulait pas que tout ça gâche leur amitié naissante.

_Mais, si elle l'apprend, alors là, je te plains. Elle ne va pas te lâcher jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

Margareth soupira. Vraiment, elle était dans une sacrée mouise.

_**ooooooo**_

Elle avait maintenant fini les cours. Elle était assise, sur un des fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Pour faire genre, car elle n'avait pas pu en lire une seule ligne. Elle regarda Violette et Judicaël, assis sur un canapé, qui étaient en train de rire à propos d'une rumeur quelconque. Eloïse, elle, révisait le cours de métamorphose, à une table avec Yoshura et Chris. Margareth avait déjà fini ses devoirs, vu que Rose avait entraînement de Quidditch et les avaient obligées, elle et Violette, à les faire avec elle.

Quand celle-ci avait appris ce qu'elle avait fait, elle était partie dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Vite imitée par Rose. Margareth en fût un peu vexée. Puis, les filles, pour s'excusées, lui avaient dit que c'était une idée plutôt pas mal, même si "dangereuse" si découverte. Et Rose, avait souligné que "tout s'apprenait un jour ou l'autre", lui réduisant le moral à zéro. Surtout qu'Amandine la suivait partout en la couvrant de questions. Elle avait passé la soirée à l'éviter.

Résultats, elle était toute seule et elle s'ennuyait. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu. Elle pensa à Sunny. Elle pouvait aller la voir, vu qu'ils avaient encore le droit de se promener dans le château. Puis, elle en avait marre de rester là, sans rien faire. Sa décision prise, elle se leva, et partit vers l'infirmerie.

Elle était presque arrivée, quand quelqu'un l'attrapa et mit une main sur sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un endroit obscure. Elle se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que c'était Albus.

_Albus?! s'écria-t-elle.

_Oui, c'est moi. répondit le concerné.

Elle eut la soudaine envie de le frapper pour lui avoir fait peur. Mais, elle se retint. À la place, elle lui demanda:

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?

Bon, c'était un peu hargneux comme ton. Mais, il lui avait fait peur, quand même.

_Je t'attendais. répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_Oh. Tu m'attendais? fit-elle.

_ Je savais que t'allais venir voir Sunny à l'infirmerie.

_Et tu trouves qu'enlever des gens, comme ça, dans les couloirs, c'est cool? s'écria-t-elle la colère montant subitement.

_C'est une manière comme une autre d'attirer l'attention de la personne que t'attends. répondit-il avec un air détendu.

_T'es un grand malade! s'exclama-t-elle, dépitée.

Il hocha la tête en souriant et lui demanda:

_Tu te rappelles que je t'avais promis de te dire les surnoms de Scorpius et Orlando?

_Oui. elle réfléchit. Tu as attendu que j'aille à l'infirmerie pour me le dire? Tu as failli me tuer pour ça?! Je suis cardiaque, crotte à la fin!

_Ouais, on ne s'est pas revu depuis le cours de potions. J'ai pas pu te le dire avant.

Il en parlait comme s'il s'agissait de la météo. Puis, il sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose:

_Attends. Tu es vraiment cardiaque?

_Non. Mais, j'aurai pu et alors là, tu serais en train de parler à une morte.

Il y eut un silence, où Albus eut un sourire amusé.

_Puis tuer quelqu'un pour des surnoms... Vraiment, tu aurais pas pu attendre demain pour me les dire! rétorqua-t-elle.

_Non, c'était urgent! s'exclama-t-il

_Oui, aussi urgent que si une mouche volait. fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Franchement, Albus!

_Al. coupa-t-il

_Quoi?

_Tout le monde m'appelle Al. Pourquoi tu m'appelles Albus? C'est moche Albus. Al c'est cool.

Et il fit mine de bouder. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, avec des yeux ronds, puis:

_T'es sérieux là?

_Ouais.

Et il continua de bouder. Elle soupira se demandant avec quel gamin elle était tombée.

_Bon, ok, Al. t'es content là?

_Très.

Et le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air d'avoir raison. Elle soupira, encore.

_Bon, dis moi les surnoms, que j'aille voir Sunny.

_Ok. Alors celui de Scorpius c'est Scor' ou Piou...

_Piou? l'arrêta-t-elle.

_Ouais, c'est parce que sa mère l'appelle mon poussin.

Elle éclata de rire, malgré elle. Non, franchement, elle aurait bien voulu voir la tête de "Piou" si elle l'appelait comme ça. Elle fit part de son idée à Albus.

_Non, je pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée...

_Pourquoi? Ce serait marrant! s'exclama-t-elle.

_Ouais, pour toi. Scor' va savoir tout de suite que c'est moi, et là, je vais me faire tuer.

_Mais non! Je te couvrirai promis!

Il la regarda. Elle avait un air espiègle peint sur la figure. Il lui sourit. Elle répondit à son sourire. Il la trouva jolie à cet instant, ses lèvres rosées étiraient dans un sourire taquin, ses yeux de biche ancrés au sien. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait à l'instant précis.

La sonnerie du couvre-feu retentit, les sortants de leur bulle.

_Ra! J'ai même pas pu voir Sunny! rouspéta Magui.

_Elle sort bien demain? demanda Albus, incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle.

_Oui. affirma-t-elle.

_Tu la verras demain, alors. il lui sourit.

Elle hocha la tête, en lui rendant son sourire.

_Bon, à demain, Al.

_À demain, Magui. fit il doucement, comme un murmure.

Margareth s'éloigna. Elle monta les marches, croisant plusieurs élèves qui remontaient, eux aussi, dans leur salle commune. Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas pu voir Sunny. Elle espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas... Elle donna le mot de passe, puis s'engouffra dans le passage. Elle venait juste de poser l'extrémité de son petit orteil dans la salle commune, quand Amandine surgit, et commença à lui poser des questions. Margareth renonça à sa dignité et s'enfuit lâchement dans son dortoir.

* * *

**Salut!**

**Donc, déjà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (à ceux qui l'ont lu et qui sont en train de lire ce que j'écris) et désolée pour les fautes (pour ce chapitre et le premier). Vraiment. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais certaines ont dû rester ancrées au texte (c'est qu'elles sont bien là). Bon, je sais pas trop quoi dire sur le chapitre, à part que j'ai galéré pour en faire un long. Sinon, le troisième chapitre est en court d'écriture, mais je ne sais pas si je vais le poster, parce que je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lit ce que j'écris. Alors laissez moi une petite review s'il-vous-plaît!**

**Bon, à bientôt (j'espère).**

**Leaule.**


	3. Chapitre 2

Il pleuvait à verse en ce jour de fin d'octobre. Poudlard paraissait triste sous ce ciel gris et orageux. Dans une des tours du château, des élèves s'éveillaient, avec un air plutôt maussade à la vue de la pluie inondant le parc. Sous la douche, Margareth, elle, se réjouissait, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le temps pourri.

D'un, ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était amie avec le trio de Serpentard. De deux, il y avait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard organisée le jour même (ça n'aurait pas dû l'enchanter mais le fait d'y aller avec les trois Serpentards la motivait). Et de trois, le banquet d'Halloween était dans deux jours (en comptant ce jour-ci). Ce qui voulait dire, que dans deux jours, elle allait avoir quinze ans! Et ça, c'était génial, qu'importe qu'il pleuve des cordes!

Elle se demanda ce qu'allait lui offrir Sunny. La dernière fois c'était un bracelet, avec des runes qui étaient censées la protéger. Elle l'avait gardé jusqu'à Noël, où sa petite cousine de cinq ans lui avait piqué. Depuis, la petite fille l'avait toujours au poignet. Elle sourit en pensant aux cadeau que sa cousine lui avait offert l'année dernière: une espèce de poupée Barbie très laide avec trop de paillettes sur les yeux et les membres mous. Elle l'avait prêtait à Sunny qui s'amusait avec (enfin, elle lui tordait les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens et lui aplatissait son horrible tête) pendant les matches de Quidditch, car elle était toujours stressée au cas où son frère tomberait de son balai. Puis, comme ça, ça pardonnait le "vol" du bracelet qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle se demanda aussi ce qu'allait lui offrir son débile de cousin: un rat mort ou vivant? Depuis qu'il l'avait entendu hurler, à cause de ce maudit rat trouvé dans sa chambre, il ne se lassait jamais de l'embêter avec des rongeurs, trouvés on ne sait où. Quel crétin. Mais bon, ce n'était pas son idiot de cousin qui allait lui mettre le moral à zéro à deux jours de son anniversaire.

Margareth, de très bonne humeur, sortit finalement de la douche, une serviette nouée autour d'elle. Violette était devant le lavabo en train de se brosser les dents. Elle entendit Eloïse jurait contre les shampoings "qui piquent les yeux", et Rose fit irruption dans la salle de bain, presqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, comme d'habitude. Elle aperçut Sunny qui s'habillait dans la dortoir. Une matinée normale, en somme.

Une fois habillée, elle descendit dans la salle commune avec Violette, Sunny et Eloïse. Elle entendit vaguement Amandine qui lui demandait, pour la énième fois, qui était Adam. Les deux blondes pouffèrent à côté d'elle, et elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la septième année. Elle sortit de la salle commune, et à sa "grande" surprise, le trio était là. Albus lui fit de grands gestes (comme si elle ne le voyait pas). Elle se dirigea vers lui.

_Salut Magui!

Ça va? s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

_Oui, super! Et toi?

_Pareil.

Il lui fit un sourire resplendissant. Bizarrement, son ton enjoué ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_Si j'étais toi, Magui, je me méfierai. souffla James Potter en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta et Albus, qui avait dû entendre son frère, plissa dangereusement les yeux.

_Et, pourquoi devrait-elle se méfier? demanda Scorpius.

Margareth le regarda. Il avait un air un peu amusé peint sur le visage. Il faisait presque tout le temps cette tête depuis quelques temps. Étrange.

_Tu connais Al, aussi bien que moi. dit James, en tournant la tête vers Scorpius. Alors, tu sais que quand il fait cette tête, c'est qu'il a une idée, sûrement foireuse. continua-t-il en regardant Margareth.

_Heu...Tu es sûr? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Albus, qui jetait un sacré regard noir à son frère.

_Oui. Bon, ciao! J'ai une naine à aller embêter. s'écria James avec un grand sourire.

Il s'éloigna en courant. Margareth observa Albus qui ne quitta son frère des yeux que quand ce dernier eut tourné au bout du couloir. Il la regarda ensuite et lui sourit. Il avait l'air normal, mais, pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que James avait raison.

Un peu plus loin, ils croisèrent Yana qui courait après un James hilare. Puis, Virginia, Judith et Myrtille qui avaient l'air lassées.

_Tiens, salut les amoureux! s'exclama la blonde avec un sourire amusé.

Margareth rougit, c'était vraiment plus fort qu'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, Virginia n'avait pas cru (mais alors pas du tout) son histoire avec Adam. Margareth pensait que c'était Orlando qui avait dû le dire à sa soeur, qui l'avait sûrement répété elle-même à Virginia.

Oui, parce qu'elle l'avait dit au trio, qui avait appris pour son "amoureux secret" (vu que dès qu'il y avait une rumeur, tout le monde était au courant). Et elle avait tout de suite flanché, devant le regard insistant de Scorpius. Et dès qu'ils avaient su que c'était un mensonge ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se foutre d'elle pendant une semaine, une très longue semaine.

La voix d'Albus la sortit de ses pensées.

_On est pas amoureux. fit il, avec un naturel déconcertant: on aurait dit qu'il allait chercher le pain.

Virginia lui jeta un regard sceptique, puis sourit à Margareth. Albus la tira ensuite jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Une fois assise, Margareth se servit des oeufs au plat. Albus, en face d'elle, en prit trois fois plus et rajouta des pancakes qu'il arrosa de sirop d'érable. Violette et Eloïse passèrent devant elle en se disputant (à propos de vêtements) et s'assirent à côté d'Albus. Scorpius, qui était à côté d'elle, leur jeta un drôle de regard.

C'est vrai que les deux filles se disputaient souvent, mais ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle mangeait à leur table, alors elle avait l'habitude. Même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles s'engueulaient comme ça. Pour tout et puis, surtout, pour rien.

Elle soupira en entendant Violette commençait à crier. Albus se mit à dévorer ses oeufs. Elle découpa proprement le sien, en regardant le brun en face d'elle, mettre du jaune d'oeuf partout. Elle entendit Sunny rire à sa gauche. La blonde parlait avec Orlando, d'un truc très drôle apparemment.

Elle eut un petit sourire. Sunny lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait le métis. Et, Margareth en était sûre, c'était réciproque.

Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que ces deux là s'aimaient. Elle sourit un peu plus en voyant Sunny posait sa main sur celle d'Orlando, avec un air timide. Ils étaient vraiment mignons ensemble.

Elle écouta distraitement Violette dire à Eloïse que ses cheveux étaient une véritable horreur. Et celle-ci, lui répondre qu'elle avait intérêt à faire de la chirurgie esthétique, si elle voulait devenir belle. À force, elle avait l'habitude de les entendre se dire des choses comme ça. Elle regarda Albus engouffrer ses pancakes au sirop d'érable. Il avait du sirop qui avait coulé le long de son menton, en plus du jaune d'oeuf. Scorpius, à côté d'elle, renifla de dégoût.

C'est vrai que le brun était un peu écoeurant, mais Scorpius devait être habitué, depuis maintenant cinq ans qu'il le connaissait. Elle, elle avait l'habitude car, en plus de manger avec des Gryffondors tous les jours, les hommes de sa famille était loin d'être très raffinés à table. Elle avait le droit à tout un tas de trucs écoeurants depuis qu'elle était toute petite, donc, non, ce n'était pas Albus et ses pancakes qui allaient la dégoûter.

Elle attrapa un pancake esseulé. Elle dessina un bonhomme qui sourit dessus avec le sirop d'érable. Une fois son oeuvre terminée, elle la poussa vers Albus. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Tu ne le veux pas? demanda-t-il.

_Non, je préfère les toast. répondit-elle en tartinant un toast de confiture.

_C'est la même chose! s'exclama le brun. Sauf, que les pancakes sont plus grands.

_Mmh... Si tu le dis.

Elle le regarda manger le pancake qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle attrapa le pichet et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Albus lui tendit le sien.

_Tu me sers s't'plait?

Elle attrapa son verre et le servit. Elle lui rendit remplit à ras bord et le regarda. Elle se mit à rire, en voyant l'état du brun.

_Quoi? demanda celui-ci.

_T'as du sirop, là. fit-elle en montrant sa joue du doigt.

Il attrapa la serviette de Violette, qui protesta, et s'essuya. Enfin, essaya, car il ne fit qu'étaler le sirop. Elle pouffa et attrapa la serviette. Elle se pencha au dessus de la table et lui essuya les joues et le menton. Il lui faisait penser à sa cousine, incapable de manger proprement.

_Et voilà! s'exclama-t-elle. T'es tout propre.

Il la regardait bizarrement et Scorpius se mit à rire. Elle haussa un sourcil dans la direction du blond. Albus grogna et continua de manger, plus proprement, certes. Rose arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

_**oooooo**_

Pré-Au-Lard était vraiment pratique, songea Margareth en sortant de Scribenpenne,

où elle avait dû racheter des parchemins et des plumes. Albus et Scorpius la regardèrent passer devant eux en continuant de parler de Quidditch.

Les filles l'avait tout simplement abandonnée. Sunny et Orlando avaient disparu, Violette avait rendez-vous dans un restaurant avec un beau Serdaigle et Eloïse et Rose étaient avec Amandine. Et il était juste hors de question qu'elle reste avec Amandine. Une véritable enquiquineuse, celle-là!

Il faisait froid dehors et elle frissonna. Vraiment, elle mettrait un col-roulé la prochaine fois. En plus, elle commençait à avoir faim.

_Hey, Magui, tu veux qu'on aille au chaud? demanda Albus au bout d'un petit moment.

Elle hocha la tête. Albus passa à côté d'elle et elle lui prit le bras, naturellement. Scorpius, à côté, avait un sourire de trois kilomètres de long scotché au visage. Il était bizarre depuis quelques temps, celui là.

Après deux minutes de marches, ils entrèrent dans un restaurant. Elle soupira d'aise, en constatant qu'il y faisait plutôt chaud. Elle vit Violette un peu plus loin, avec son beau Serdaigle (c'est vrai qu'il était très beau). Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Orlando et Sunny, et ni des filles et (à sa grande joie) d'Amandine.

Un homme (qui devait être serveur) les guida jusqu'à une table à côté d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Elle prit la place contre la fenêtre. Scorpius s'assit à côté d'elle et Albus en face. Ils regardèrent la carte.

_Pff... Encore des frites. souffla Scorpius.

_C'est bon les frites. rétorqua Albus.

_Non, c'est gras. répliqua le blond.

_Et alors? Tu fais un régime? demanda moqueusement Albus.

_Non, mais je n'aime pas quand c'est gras, c'est tout. répondit le blond.

_Et bien, prends de la salade. fit Margareth en regardant la carte.

_Magui, le problème, c'est que môssieur Scorpius ne veux pas commander de la salade en présence de personnes inconnues et non-désirées. dit Albus, toujours aussi moqueur.

Scorpius souffla, visiblement énervé.

_Pourquoi ça? demanda-t-elle.

_Parce que ça fait pas virile. ricana Albus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Non, mais sérieusement.

_Bon, si tu veux, Piou, je prends une salade avec des crevettes et toi tu prends des frites avec du poulet. Et après on échange nos plats, okay? proposa-t-elle.

Elle avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler Piou, et il n'avait pas l'air de trop s'en préoccuper, contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Albus. C'était un peu comme elle, tout Poudlard l'appelait Magui. Bon, c'est vrai, qu'au début, ça lui faisait bizarre. Mais maintenant, elle s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante.

Le blond parut satisfait de sa proposition. Albus soupira et elle échangea un sourire avec Scorpius. Le serveur revint et ils passèrent leur commande. Ils attendirent en parlant de Violette et du Serdaigle.

_Le pauvre, s'il savait qu'il allait se faire jeter dans pas longtemps... fit Margareth en regardant le jeune homme tenir la main de Violette, qui paraissait enchantée.

_C'est la vie. dit Albus en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

_Au moins, il aura tenté sa chance, lui. lança Scorpius en fixant Albus.

Albus se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Margareth fronça les sourcils. Elle avait raté un épisode ou quoi? Au même moment le serveur revint, en déposant leurs plats sur la table, stoppant ses pensées.

Elle regarda le plat d'Albus avec de grands yeux. Il avait prit un morceau de viande énorme, qui faisait les trois-quarts de son assiette, et des frites coincées sous la viande. Mais, elle ne se faisait pas de soucis, c'était un vrai ventre sur pattes.

Après avoir échangé son plat avec Scorpius, elle entama son poulet en grignotant quelques frites. Albus mangeait tout aussi proprement qu'au petit déjeuner et Scorpius en fût (une fois encore) dégoûté.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, ils commandèrent un dessert. Enfin, elle et Albus prirent un fondant au chocolat et ils partagèrent celui de Scorpius.

_Mmh... Tu sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates! s'exclama Albus.

Margareth approuva. Ce gâteau était délicieux. Scorpius renifla, puis, un sourire mesquin s'étala sur ses lèvres.

_Tu sais, Al, le chocolat, c'est un aphrodisiaque. il fit une pause. Tu devrais faire attention...

Margareth haussa un sourcil. De quoi devait-il faire attention? Elle regarda Albus qui jetait un regard noir à Scorpius.

_Faire attention à quoi? demanda-t-elle.

_Laisse. Il me comprend. fit Scorpius avec un joli sourire innocent.

Elle secoua la tête. Quand elle disait que Scorpius était bizarre, ce n'était pas juste pour faire joli, c'était vrai.

_Bon, on y va? coupa Albus.

_Mouais, c'est ça, fuis la vérité, Al. Fuis. ricana le blond.

Pour toute réponse, Albus se leva. Ils payèrent chacun leur part et partirent.

Une fois sortis du restaurant, ils se dirigèrent vers Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes, où ils devaient retrouver les autres. En chemin, quelque chose attira l'attention de Margareth, et elle tira Albus jusqu'à la vitrine.

Exposé aux yeux de tous, brillait un magnifique collier. Une chaîne fine et élégante, un pendentif en forme de coeur avec de magnifiques arabesque incrustées de pierres précieuses. Elle regarda l'écriteaux en-dessous. Il parlait des pierres portes-bonheur associées aux signes astrologiques. On pouvait acheter un collier avec la pierre de notre choix.

_Tu le trouves beau? murmura une voix à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Elle sortit de sa sorte de transe. Albus la regardait droit dans les yeux.

_Oui, il est simple mais je le trouve magnifique...

Elle regarda la vitrine, il y avait une dizaine de pierre qui pouvaient correspondre à son signe astrologique, mais ses yeux se portèrent sur la malachite. Un mélange de verts, elle pensa immédiatement aux yeux d'Albus. Elle voulait ce collier, absolument.

_Tu veux l'acheter? l'interrompit encore Albus.

Elle rougit. Elle venait juste de vouloir un collier, qui coûtait les yeux de la tête, tout simplement parce qu'elle pensait aux yeux d'Albus. Elle n'allait pas bien. C'était sûrement le froid qui lui engourdissait le cerveau.

_J'aimerai bien, c'est vrai, mais il coûte trop cher et je n'ai pas cette somme. soupira-t-elle. Puis, ce n'est pas vraiment important, c'est juste un collier...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ils brillaient. La malachite faisait pâle figure, à côté. Non, vraiment, les yeux d'Albus étaient encore plus beaux maintenant. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle pensait. Avait-elle un grain ou était-elle simplement folle?

_Tu as l'air déçue. observa Albus.

Elle secoua la tête.

_Bon, aller, on va chez Zonko? demanda-t-elle encore un peu troublée par ses envies soudaines.

Il hocha la tête et ils repartirent. Scorpius avait continué sans eux ,et ils le retrouvèrent devant Zonko, à rire avec Orlando et Sunny. La blonde lui fit signe de la rejoindre et l'entraîna dans le magasin en lui montrant toutes sortes de choses. Mais Margareth ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde.

_Et c'est donc comme ça que le poulet a décidé qu'il devait finir dans une assiette. fit Sunny.

_Mmh... répondit Margareth.

_Magui! Tu ne m'écoutes pas! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Margareth reprit pied sur terre.

_Non, désolée, Sun'. soupira-t-elle.

_Ce n'est pas grave. dit gentiment la blonde. Tu veux en parler? proposa-t-elle.

_Non, c'est bon, je pense à ma famille qui me manque... mentit elle.

Sunny hocha la tête. Quand on parlait famille, elle comprenait tout de suite. Son père était toujours en déplacement, à cause de ses matches de Quidditch. Il était un gardien brillant et son équipe gagnait pratiquement tous leur matches, d'après ce que lui disait Sunny. Et sa mère, une Moldue, était une ancienne mannequin, reconvertit en styliste renommée, après avoir eu ses deux enfants. Elle ne s'occupait pas souvent d'eux, et Sunny et Sembro étaient souvent seuls chez eux. Sunny lui disait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de rester toute seule avec son frère, alors qu'elle aurait pu avoir toute sa famille autour d'elle. Margareth ne pouvait, malheureusement, rien faire, à part peut-être casser les jambes du père de Sunny et brûler tous les habits de sa mère. Pas sûre que ce soit au goût de tout le monde.

_Hey toi! Tu ne m'avais pas dit pour toi et Orlando! s'exclama soudain la voix de Violette.

Sunny rougit. Des élèves s'entreregardèrent un peu plus loin. Ah oui, Violette avait oublié qu'elles étaient dans un magasin et que crier ça, n'était pas vraiment très discret. Surtout que des élèves de Poudlard, il y en avait partout.

_Oui, c'est vrai. murmura Sunny, en l'attirant un peu plus loin. Mais, je n'avais pas la tête à ça, en fait.

_Ah? Et t'avais la tête à quoi? demanda l'autre blonde.

_On s'est embrassés. souffla sa meilleure amie en rougissant.

_Vous vous êtes embrassés?! Non, sérieux?! ORLANDOOO! TU M'AVAIS CACHÉ QUE T'AVAIS DES VUES SUR SUNNY! cria Violette, en sortant du magasin.

Violette était la discrétion incarnée. Margareth repéra Orlando, à travers la vitre, qui faisait mine de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Albus était mort de rire à côté, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius lui dise quelque chose qui, apparemment, ne lui plût pas. Dans le magasin, des élèves se mirent à regarder Sunny avec un air amusé. Bon, bin, si elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache, c'était complètement raté. Il y eut un silence gêné où Sunny devait sûrement penser la même chose qu'elle. Évidemment, Amandine déboula à ce moment là, inondant cette pauvre Sunny de questions. Margareth l'entraîna dehors, sans se préoccuper de ce que disait Amandine.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à éviter Amandine et les curieux. En gros, la matinée avait été pas mal, mais l'après-midi était complètement gâchée... Le reste s'annonçait bien.

_**oooooo**_

Le lendemain matin, Margareth se réveilla avec l'impression que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Mais, ça allait mal tourner.

Elle se prépara et descendit dans la salle commune, avec Violette et Eloïse (qui ne se disputaient pas, pour une fois), Sunny ayant préféré attendre Rose, évitant ainsi Amandine-miss-Pot-de-colle.

Elle sortit de la salle commune, trouvant, comme d'habitude, Albus en train de lui faire de grands signes. Violette attrapa Orlando et commença à lui dire tout ce que la pauvre Sunny avait dû endurer (à cause d'elle). Eloïse était en train de lui parler, quand elle se tût, brusquement. Margareth tourna la tête, et remarque un garçon de Serpentard. Tobby Nott. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, Eloïse devint silencieuse et sinistre. Elle soupira. Youpi! Voici, une matinée qui commence bien!

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils s'assirent à une place qui pouvait tous les contenir. À côté de James Potter. Et ça continuait. Il n'allait pas arrêter de provoquer Albus. C'était vraiment tendu en ce moment. Et, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle avait raté un épisode, à chaque fois.

Et visiblement, elle avait raison. À peine arrivés, James se disputa avec Albus, sur quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, encore.

_Merde, James! Tu m'em-mer-des! s'exclama Albus.

_Mais quoi! C'est vrai! Tout le monde le dit! Et en plus, tu ne fais rien pour contredire les rumeurs! Alors, assume! dit James, qui commençait à s'énerver.

Ils se crièrent dessus pendant un petit moment, à propos de quelque chose qu'Albus n'assumait pas, apparemment. Elle cru vraiment qu'Albus allait se jeter sur son frère, mais il ne fit rien, interrompu par Sunny:

_Purée de petit pois! cria-t-elle, couvrant le bruit que faisaient les deux Potter.

C'était son expression. En gros, ça voulait dire merde.

Lily Potter se tenait à côté d'elle, dans les bras de Rose. Elle pleurait. Margareth savait que Lily était quelqu'un de sensible. Enfin, qu'elle tenait beaucoup à ses frères. Et que, de les voir prêts à se battre, n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. La jeune fille se retourna vers elle.

_C'est de ta faute! Depuis qu'Albus reste avec toi, elle renifla, ils se disputent tout le temps! s'exclama-t-elle, en larmes.

Margareth devait avoir une tête vraiment choquée. Quoi? Et vu que c'était le seul mot que son cerveau semblait dire:

_Quoi? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

_Rien. coupa James. Lily vient, faut qu'on te parle deux minutes. fit il en jetant un regard à Albus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle sous les yeux curieux d'une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard.

Margareth se laissa tomber sur le banc, en face de Scorpius qui la regardait.

_Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça? demanda-t-elle.

_J'en sais rien. dit Rose en se glissant à côté d'elle.

_Elle doit être jalouse que tu restes tout le temps avec son frère. dit Violette en haussant les épaules.

Sunny échangea un regard avec Scorpius.

_Mouais, ça doit être ça. dit Eloïse avec un ton moqueur.

Tiens, elle s'était remise à parler, elle?

Margareth allait lui dire quelque chose, quand elle fût interrompue par une lettre, qui tomba dans le pichet de jus de citrouille, éclaboussant la table. Elle leva la tête et aperçu un hibou bientôt suivi par d'autres. Eloïse attrapa la lettre en grognant contre "cet idiot d'hibou incapable" et Violette lui demanda si elle était capable de passer une journée sans grommeler. Et elles commencèrent à se disputer. Évidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais, elle en fût plutôt soulagée, dans un sens.

Un hibou, aux plumes fauves, arriva. Il se posa sur la table avec élégance. Il portait une ficelle où pendait un paquet dans le bec et des lettres attachées à sa pattes. Elle sourit, défit ce que portait le hibou, lui donna à manger et ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait trois boîtes, une petite et une plus grosse. Elle attrapa la petite. Et la balança plus loin, une fois ouverte. Comme elle l'avait prédis, son cousin lui avait donc envoyé un rongeur: un rat (mort) se trouvait dans la boîte. Elle l'offrit au hibou de Violette.

_C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire ça? demanda cette dernière avec un air dégoûté.

_C'est mon cousin. Il a un humour... Personnel. soupira-t-elle.

L'autre boîte contenait des chaussures, ainsi, que des vêtements. Sa mère.

_Ooooh... Elle sont joliiiiies! s'écria Sunny, en attrapant la boîte.

Elle la laissa faire et ouvrit les lettres. La première, c'était son cousin, qui lui souhaitait de passer le pire anniversaire de sa vie. La deuxième, sa mère et son père, qui lui faisaient des bisous et lui demandaient si tout se passait bien. La troisième, sa grand mère qui l'embrassait quinze fois. La quatrième, son oncle qui lui demandait s'il faisait bon en Écosse et son cousin de neuf ans, qui lui demandait ce qu'elle avait pris de cool depuis le début de l'année et si elle pouvait lui montrer à son retour. Et la dernière enveloppe, contenait un dessin de sa cousine et une dizaine de photo de sa famille.

Elle examina le dessin de sa cousine: un bonhomme jaune, avec des cheveux marrons et une jupe rose (elle) qui tenait un autre bonhomme, rose, avec des cheveux noirs et une jupe violette (sa cousine), où était marqué dessus en gros et en rouge "JOYEUX ANIVERSERE JE T'AIME MA COUSINE PRÉFÉRÉ". Elle sourit. C'était trop chou.

Elle regarda, ensuite, les photos. C'étaient des photos moldues, évidemment. Sur une, on voyait ses parents qui souriaient devant son cousin de neuf ans, Rafael, qui faisait le pitre. Sur une autre, son autre cousin de dix-sept ans, Gabriel, était avachi sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision. Sur encore une autre, on voyait son chat, Malefoy avec un chapeau sur la tête. Il y avait d'autre clichés de lui où il était avec sa mère, ou avec Gabriel. Sur d'autre sa cousine, Calista, se baladait sur le dos d'Adam, en riant. Elle était trop craquante!

C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui fit remarquer Amandine:

_Oooooooooooooh! Elle est trop choupie! s'extasia-t-elle. Elle s'appelle comment?

_Calista. répondit Margareth.

_C'est pas courant! continua Amandine. C'est ton chien, là? C'est quelle race? demanda-t-elle, en pointant Adam du doigt.

_C'est un terre-neuve.

_Il s'appelle comment?

_Adam.

Il y eut un blanc. Margareth se mordit les lèvres et fit:

_J'ai quand même pas dit ça?

Vu la tête d'Amandine, si. Elle n'était pas si bête que ça, pour avoir capté dès le premier coup.

Margareth se traita d'imbécile. Elle était complètement idiote! C'était incroyable! Faut être complètement débile pour se trahir soi-même! Elle gémit et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. La matinée était vraiment super! Son cousin était peut-être voyant? Pourvu qu'elle ne passe pas l'anniversaire le plus pourri de sa vie! Par pitié...

_Tu m'as menti? s'exclama Amandine.

_Oui. soupira-t-elle.

Amandine jura, et s'en alla d'un pas, très, très, énervé. Elle allait en baver. C'était sûr. Youpi...

**_oooooo_**

Le soir venu, le banquet avait commencé. C'était bruyant. Tout le monde parlait en même temps et elle, elle était au milieu, dans ce brouhaha. Autant dire qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans une ruche remplie d'abeille.

Tout le monde était occupé, sauf elle. James n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Yana de toutes les manières possible, Orlando embrassait Sunny à pleine bouche depuis le retour à Poudlard hier soir, Violette avait plaqué son Serdaigle et était occupé à draguer un Poufsouffle, Rose faisait les yeux doux à Yoshura, Scorpius parlait avec Virginia, Myrtille et Judith, Chris et Judicaël foutaient la merde et Amandine n'arrêtait pas de beugler que Margareth lui avait menti et qu'en fait, elle aimait Albus. Et, évidemment, celui-ci avait disparu.

Elle soupira accablée. Déjà, Albus l'avait évitée toute la journée, depuis le petit-déjeuner. Elle soupira une deuxième fois. Le temps lui paraissait long. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas fini. Décidément, son cousin devait vraiment être voyant.

À la fin du banquet, elle était occupée à remonter les escaliers quand elle entendit Hagrid, le garde-chasse et son professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, qui criait: "Magui? Magui? Je cherche une Magui! Est-ce que quelqu'un la connaît?". Margareth se mit à monter les marches encore plus vite. Avant d'être interrompue par le professeur Malefoy.

_Miss Thompson? Je crois que vous êtes appelée. fit il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se força à sourire et se retourna. Le demi-géant était encore en train de la chercher. Mr Malefoy l'interpela et lui désigna Margareth comme étant Magui. Hagrid eut un sourire qu'elle remarqua à peine en dessous de sa barbe. Il se dirigea vers elle.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il se mit à lui parler.

_Il ne m'avait pas menti. fit il en la regardant. Elle est toute jolie, un peu timide, mais toute jolie.

Hein? Qui avait dit ça?

_Je pense qu'il devrait la présenter à son père! s'exclama-t-il.

Quoi? Mais de quoi parlait il? Qui devrait la présenter à qui?

_C'est une bonne idée, Hagrid, je lui en parlerait. intervint la voix de sa professeure de métamorphose.

_Hermione! Il t'en a parlé, à toi aussi? demanda le demi-géant.

Mrs Weasley hocha la tête, tout en souriant.

Heu... Quelqu'un aurait-il mit une substance illicite dans son verre?

_Je ne crois pas Miss. déclara Mrs Weasley, avec un air amusé.

Margareth rougit. Elle avait parlé tout haut. Génial.

_Heu... Je peux savoir de qui vous parlez? demanda-t-elle timidement.

_De vous. répondit le professeur Malefoy toujours à côté d'elle.

_Oui, ça, je sais. Mais, qui devrait me présenter à son père?

_Oh, ça... fit Mrs Weasley.

Quoi ça? C'était tout? Rien d'autre? Elle ne leur demandait pas la lune tout de même!

_Magui! s'exclama quelqu'un en haut des marches.

Elle leva la tête et tomba dans les yeux d'Albus. Ce dernier regardait la scène étrangement. Il descendit les marches.

_Salut, Hagrid. Vous êtes sortit de votre cabane? demanda-t-il.

_Et bien, oui. J'étais venu voir Magui, comme tu peux le constater. répondit le demi-géant.

_Ah.

C'est tout ce que fit Albus. Il n'avait pas l'air bien d'un coup. Il se tourna vers elle.

_Tu viens? Les autres t'attendent dans ta salle commune. dit-il.

_Heu... Ouais, ouais. souffla Margareth.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Ses professeurs parlaient de sa vie sentimentale maintenant? À croire qu'ils n'avaient que ça à faire. Puis, de qui ils parlaient? Elle se retourna et vit Albus faire un geste puis passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand il vit qu'elle le regardait. Il lui faisait quoi, lui? Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas savoir, en fait.

Ils montèrent les étages en silence. Elle arriva à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle dit le mot de passe au tableau de la grosse dame, qui pivota. Elle franchit le passage et s'arrêta net en découvrant les autres.

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! hurlèrent ses amis.

Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Elle sourit. Gentille attention de leur part.

Après avoir remercié tout le monde elle déballa les cadeaux. Elle reçu beaucoup de choses qui la firent rire, exemple un piège à souris magique de la part de Yoshura, Chris et Judicaël. Virginia, Judith, Myrtille et Yana lui avaient offerts des vêtements (autant dire qu'elle pouvait refaire sa garde-robe). Eloïse lui avait offert un joli bracelet un peu gothique qu'elle adorait. Sunny, des boucles d'oreilles sublimes. Et le trio avait fait fort, avec l'aide de Rose et Violette, ils avaient achetés une robe magnifique.

Elle se nouait dans le cou par un ruban simple et laissait un joli dos nu. Des arabesques en strass étaient dessinées sur le bustier gris bordait de blanc cassé et le bas de la robe était fait de volants gris clair. Vraiment, elle était magnifique et plutôt simple. Elle les remercia en leur sautant au cou. Elle qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir de robe pour le bal de Noël, elle était servit.

Car, le bal de Noël était devenu une tradition, à Poudlard. Il n'était plus prévu que pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, il était maintenant, avant chaque vacances de Noël. Il avait était proposé par un certain Terry, Tommy, Sammy, Tatami, ou un truc dans le genre. Et leur chère directrice avait accepté. C'était génial!

Elle fêta son anniversaire une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley leur ordonne d'aller se coucher. Il était prêt de minuit. La professeure raccompagna les Serpentards jusqu'à leur salle commune.

**_oooooo_**

Margareth rêvait de poubelles roses et de bonhommes en forme de parapluies, quand elle sentit quelque chose lui souffler sur la joue. Elle sursauta. Une main se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairés par la pleine lune, brillaient deux yeux verts.

_Albus?! chuchota-t-elle, déconcertée.

_Oui. souffla-t-il. Habilles toi! Faut que je te montre un truc.

Elle regarda le réveil de Rose, il était deux heures du matin. Elle obéit en rechignant un peu. Elle attrapa ses affaires et lui ordonna de se mettre dans un coin en lui tournant le dos. Elle s'habilla rapidement.

_C'est bon. murmura-t-elle, à moitié réveillée.

Il lui attrapa le bras, et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune. Plus tard, elle se demanderait sûrement comment il avait fait pour pouvoir monter les escaliers du dortoir des filles, sans qu'il ne se transforme en toboggan. Mais là, elle ne fit que le suivre en bâillant.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs. Albus regardait un bout de parchemin rapiécé. Il tournait et retournait grognant des insultes quelques fois. Mais, elle n'y fit pas attention.

Ce n'est que quand il l'entraîna dehors qu'elle immergea.

_On sort du château? demanda-t-elle après avoir passé les portes.

Il hocha la tête sans la lâcher. Un peu plus tard, elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite.

_Heu... On va pas là-dedans, tout de même? murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

_Si. répondit Albus.

Une fois à l'intérieure de la forêt, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Albus était suicidaire.

_Non, mais Al! Si tu veux mourir, tu le fais okay? Mais, tu le fais sans moi!

Plus tard, elle se dirait que ce qu'elle venait de dire était méchant. Et plus tard, elle se demanderait pourquoi elle n'avait pas rebroussé chemin. Plus tard.

_Il faut que je te montre un truc, et c'est maintenant ou jamais! fit Albus en resserrant sa prise sur son poignet.

_Pour mourir, je préfère attendre. rétorqua-t-elle.

_Mais, pourquoi veux-tu mourir? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

_C'est la pleine lune! s'exclama-t-elle. Pleine lune égale loup-garou! Et il paraît qu'il y en a, ici. Et je ne veux finir dans le ventre de quelqu'un, okay?

Il soupira et l'entraîna plus profondément dans la forêt.

Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent. Albus la tira dans un buisson et ils attendirent. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient dans un buisson, dans la forêt interdite, à deux heures du mat, quand elle la vit. Une licorne. Magnifique, le pelage immaculé, en train de galoper. Elle était suivi par un poulain.

Margareth n'osa plus bouger. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu un bébé licorne. Et elle faisait désormais partit de ces gens. Elle était émerveillé. C'était un spectacle rare et magnifique. Elle tourna la tête vers Albus, se demandant s'il trouvait ça splendide, lui aussi. Il la regardait. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Son regard glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres, attirantes. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se pencha vers lui. Il n'était qu'à deux centimètres, quand un bruit suspect les fit sursauter.

Une branche venait de se casser quelques mètres plus loin. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Elle resta là, à moitié assise sur Albus, en train de regarder une branche cassée par quelque chose d'invisible. Elle entendit les licornes hennirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles prenaient la fuite.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner. Quelque chose leur avait fait peur. Mais quoi? Albus se releva. Il l'attrapa par la main et se mit à courir. Il la plaqua contre un arbre, une main sur la bouche. Deux secondes plus tard, une sorte de monstre se mit à déchiqueter le buisson où ils étaient.

Un loup-garou.

Il reniflait par terre. Et se dirigea vers eux. Ils les avaient sentis. Youpi! Elle allait finir en casse-croûte pour loup-garou! Quelle fin de vie sympa!

Ils restèrent cachés derrière l'arbre, sans bouger. Albus était à quelques millimètres de son visage. L'envie de l'embrasser revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Margareth se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment!

Il y eut un grondement, puis une énorme masse doré se rua sur Albus. Elle cria, attirant l'attention du loup. Il se retourna vers elle. On aurait dit un chien énorme. Il avait une couleur doré et une tâche blanche s'étalait sur sa tête. Ses yeux ambres la fixaient avec un air meurtrier. Il s'avança et de grandes dents d'un blanc éclatant dépassait de sa gueule grande ouverte. Elle aurait pu comptait chacune de ses dents si elle en avait eu le temps.

Il y eut un bruit comme une détonation, puis le loup-garou fût projeté à plusieurs mètres. Albus se releva. Il lui attrapa la main. Elle entendit un grognement dans son dos, qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Le brun se remit à courir l'entraînant avec lui. Elle courut jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans une clairière. Margareth reprit son souffle difficilement.

Albus se remit à courir l'entraînant avec lui. Elle courut jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans une clairière. Margareth reprit son souffle difficilement.

_Albus! T'es un grand malade! s'écria-t-elle. Tu te rends compte que là, on risque de se faire bouffer par un loup-garou?!

Albus la regarda.

_Tout ça pour courir après des licornes! Non, mais je rêve! T'es vraiment suicidaire, ma parole! dit-elle.

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus aigue au fur et à mesure que le stress, la peur et la colère se mélangeait. Le tout ajouté à la fatigue, ça donnait un mélange étrange.

_Mais, bien sûr, toi, tu t'en fous! T'en as rien à battre, toi, monsieur le fils du grand Harry Potter! Et puis, en plus, il n'est pas si grand que ça! Il fait presque ma taille! cria-t-elle. Et moi, je vais me faire bouffer par un loup-garou! À cause de toi, en plus!

Elles se mit à pleurer. Albus la regardait interdit.

_Mais, merde! Dis quelque chose! Prends moi dans tes bras! Bouge! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta. Elle s'accrocha à lui.

_Je suis désolé. murmura-t-il. Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, et il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne une respiration à peu près normale.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de se calmer.

_Tu sent bon. murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Plus tard, elle se dirait que c'était stupide. Là, elle profitait.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était dans les bras d'Albus. Il s'écarta d'elle, d'à peu près deux centimètres.

_Magui, ça va mieux? souffla-t-il contre sa joue.

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues. Stupide. Elle était stupide. Il lui sourit et lui attrapa la main. Elle fit un pas, et se retrouva les fesses dans l'herbe, sa cheville lui faisant atrocement mal.

_Aïeuh... gémit-elle.

Albus s'accroupit en face d'elle.

_Tu as mal où? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il devait sûrement être inquiet de rester là, alors qu'un loup-garou se trouvait peut-être dans le buisson d'à côté.

_Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville. murmura-t-elle.

_Okay. Je vais t'aider à marcher. Il faut qu'on aille voir Hagrid. dit-il, plus pour lui même, plutôt qu'à elle.

_Hagrid? Pourquoi Hagrid? demanda-t-elle, en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait.

_Il n'est pas loin, puis je ne pense pas pouvoir te ramener au château dans cet état. répondit-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules de son bras gauche et ils commencèrent à marcher. Autant dire qu'un escargot aurait pu les battre à plate couture. La douleur à sa cheville augmentait à chaque pas. Plus ils avançaient, plus il lui semblait qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes.

_Heu... Il est encore loin Hagrid? Non, parce que là, je me sens pas très bien. souffla-t-elle.

Albus la regarda.

_T'as pas l'air bien. dit-il.

_Je n'ai pas que l'air, si tu veux mon avis. grommela-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta.

_Bon, je vais te porter. déclara-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Quoi? Hors de question! Elle ne voulait pas qu'en plus il se pète le dos! Mais, il ne lui demanda pas son avis, et passa son bras libre sous ses genoux.

_Albus! Lâche-moi! s'écria-t-elle, horriblement gênée.

_Non, on est presque arrivé. Regarde. annonça-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête. En effet, elle apercevait la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle vit les lumières allumées. Le demi-géant était encore debout? À cette heure là? Albus pressa le pas.

Elle était un peu ballotée dans tous les sens, mais Albus faisait attention. Il évitait les branches et les trous avec soin et délicatesse. Elle l'observa. Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas trop lourde quand même... En attendant, elle était très bien, là.

Une fois arrivés devant la cabane d'Hagrid, il la reposa à terre doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se casse. Elle grimaça, en sentant sa cheville la brûler avec plus de vigueur. Elle était vraiment bien dans ses bras, en fait.

Il frappa à la porte. Le demi-géant leur ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Il eut l'air étonné en les voyant.

_Albus? Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci? demanda-t-il après les avoir faire entrer.

Margareth sautilla à cloche-pied, jusqu'à un fauteuil. Albus l'aida à franchir le dernier mètre et il se tourna vers Hagrid.

_Vous vous rappelez, vous m'aviez parlé des licornes qui se trouvaient dans la forêt interdite. commença Albus.

Le demi-géant hocha la tête.

_Et bien, on est allés les voir. termina le Serpentard.

_Mais, c'est très dangereux d'y aller! Surtout la nuit! Albus! Si tes parents l'apprennent, ils vont me tuer! s'exclama Hagrid.

Albus secoua la tête.

_Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire sermonner, Hagrid. On s'est fait poursuivre par un loup-garou, dans la forêt interdite. Et Magui s'est blessée à la cheville. exposa-t-il.

Margareth haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand, Albus parlait-il de cette façon? Sermonner, et puis quoi encore? Il n'avait qu'a dire admonester tant qu'il y était. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer du vocabulaire d'Albus.

Hagrid la regarda.

_Je ne suis pas médecin, Albus. Il va falloir que tu la ramènes à Poudlard. contredit il.

_Je sais. fit le brun. Mais, elle a vraiment mal. Tu n'as pas quelque chose qui pourrait la soulager? Juste le temps du trajet. demanda-t-il.

Hagrid sembla hésiter.

_J'ai bien quelque chose. souffla-t-il. Mais, je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit de le donner à un élève. Ou à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

_Donnez le lui quand même. fit Albus.

Margareth ne dit rien. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus sentir cette horrible brûlure à la cheville. Alors, si ce qu'Hagrid lui proposait lui permettait d'avoir moins mal, elle était d'accord.

Hagrid la regarda. Elle hocha doucement la tête. Il se leva et fouilla dans une armoire. Il en ressortit une petite fiole contenant un espèce de liquide rosâtre. Il lui tendit.

_Je ne veux pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit, d'accord? les avertit-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Albus se retourna vers elle.

_Aller, bois-le, cul-sec. dit-il.

Elle le fit. Une fois la fiole vide, elle grimaça. C'était amer. Margareth sentit, soudainement, le monde tourner autour d'elle...

Puis, plus rien...

* * *

**Salut!**

**Donc, j'ai mis plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais c'est que j'ai vraiment galéré pour la fin. Je**** ne savais pas quoi mettre, alors le petit loup-garou s'est invité...(mignon n'est-ce pas?)**

**Sinon, pour le bal de Noël, il me fallait une excuse pour en faire un, alors j'ai fait un truc bidon (ça a dû se sentir).**

**Bon, pour la suite, je ne sais pas si je vais la poster (d'ailleurs, pour ce chapitre vous pouvez remerciez Mdrin -une très bonne amie que j'aime- , qui m'a motivé avec son gentil message.), donc laissez une petite review, ça me ferai très plaisir, puis vous aurez la suite.**

**Leaule.**


	4. Chapitre 3

Margareth était dans les vapes. Elle eut un court instant de conscience, où elle entendit tout d'abord quelqu'un hurler. Une voix féminine. Elle écouta pendant un petit moment sans comprendre, le moins du monde, ce que disait la voix. Après plusieurs minutes, son cerveau commençait à analyser ce qu'elle entendait et, accessoirement, à comprendre.

_... êtes complètement inconscients! hurlait la voix. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer! Al! Sers-toi de ta cervelle, parfois! Aller dans la forêt interdite, un soir de pleine lune, en plus! N'importe quoi!

Margareth se demanda qui pouvait crier, comme ça, sur Albus et, surtout, pourquoi. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières semblaient lui peser une tonne. Elle essaya de bouger, mais se fût la même chose, pour chacun de ses membres. Elle était peut-être paralysée. Cette pensée aurait dû lui faire peur, mais, elle était trop fatiguée pour angoisser. Une porte s'ouvrit.

_Professeure Weasley, je vous prierai de ne pas hurler dans l'infirmerie. dit une voix.

L'infirmerie? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans l'infirmerie? Elle essaya de se souvenir, mais, tout lui semblait enveloppé de brouillard. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, une seconde fois, sans grand succès.

_De ne pas hurler tout court, serait raisonnable aussi, je pense. dit une autre voix, stricte et ferme.

_Professeur McGonagall... commença la voix, qui avait demandé à Mrs Weasley (si c'était bien elle) de ne pas faire autant de bruit.

La directrice? Mais, que faisait-elle, là? Quelque chose dû couper la voix, parce qu'elle se tût.

_Suivez moi. ordonna celle qui semblait être sa directrice.

Il y eut des bruits de pas, puis une porte qui s'ouvrit, et se referma.

_Comment va-t-elle? demanda Mrs Weasley, rompant le silence, qui venait de s'installer.

_Elle se repose. lui répondit la voix (sûrement l'infirmière).

_Savez vous, ce qu'il l'a mise dans cet état? questionna-t-elle.

_C'est une potion. Le professeur Malefoy m'en dira plus, quand il aura fini d'examiner l'échantillon que je lui ai donné. déclara l'infirmière.

Il y eut un silence.

_Bon, je vais vous laisser. Tenez moi au courant. dit la professeure.

Margareth l'entendit s'éloigner. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Décidément, tout le monde ouvrait et fermait des portes, ici! Madame Pomfresh soupira, puis s'en alla.

Cette conversation aurait dû l'inquiéter. Mais, une fois seule dans le noir, allongée sur un matelas moelleux, Margareth sombra dans le sommeil.

**_oooooo_**

_Magui... soufflait une voix douce à son oreille.

Margareth se retourna. Qui était l'andouille, en train de lui souffler dessus?

_Magui... continua la voix.

Elle allait lui ficher la paix, oui?

_Magui, tu ferais mieux de te réveiller, tu as cours de potions dans une demi-heure...

Elle avait cours? De potions, en plus? Alors, là, la voix pouvait toujours se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au c... coude!

_Aller, Magui... chantonna la voix.

Elle allait lui en coller une, c'était certain!

Margareth remonta la couverture sur sa tête. Puis, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Ce n'était pas Sunny, elle l'aurait reconnue. C'était IMPOSSIBLE que ce soit Rose, Violette lui aurait gueulé dans l'oreille et Eloïse l'aurait poussée par terre. Alors, qui, pouvait-elle bien être?

Elle se décida à ouvrir un oeil. Blanc. C'était blanc. Si elle était morte, elle aurait pu penser qu'elle était au paradis? Mais, vu que cette pensée ne la réjouissait pas tant que ça, elle se dit qu'elle devait être ailleurs.

Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait eut une fête, puis Mrs Weasley, puis Albus qui l'avait emmenée dehors, puis les licornes, puis Albus, puis le loup-garou, puis Albus, puis Hagrid, puis la potion, ... Et c'était tout.

Enfin, non, ce n'était pas vraiment tout. Il y avait une scène qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvée. Bien, alors, si elle n'avait pas rêvé, et ni bougé, elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas. Mais, elle savait où elle se trouvait. C'était déjà ça. Bon, maintenant, il lui fallait répondre à la question '' Qui, lui chantonnait dans l'oreille, depuis deux minutes?"

Elle ouvrit le deuxième oeil. Elle se retourna et regarda qui l'avait réveillée. Des cheveux bruns et frisés, retenus par un bandana vert et argent, deux jolis yeux rieurs et un grand sourire d'imbécile heureux. Judith Zabini. Qu'est-ce que la Serpentarde faisait à l'infirmerie? Et, pourquoi, lui chantonnait-elle son nom, pour la réveiller (Ce qui était une très bonne technique, d'ailleurs, elle y penserai quand il lui faudrait réveiller Gabriel.)

_Coucou... fit la métisse avec son joli sourire.

Margareth grommela quelque chose, qu'elle-même ne comprit pas. Judith continuait de lui sourire en face d'elle... Bon, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais elle aurait bien aimé savoir, dans quel état elle se trouvait, et si Albus allait bien. Les rideaux de son lit furent brusquement tirés et l'infirmière apparut.

_Ah! Vous êtes réveillée! Buvez ça! ordonna Madame Pomfresh en poussant légèrement Judith et en lui collant un gobelet dans les mains.

Elle regarda le gobelet contenant un liquide d'une étrange couleur jaune. Elle n'allait quand même pas boire ce truc? Vu la tête de l'infirmière, si. Elle se résigna, et comme disait son père: quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Elle le but rapidement, grimaçant de dégoût, une fois le verre fini. L'infirmière, visiblement satisfaite, les jeta dehors.

_Et revenez avant le repas du soir. ordonna-t-elle en leur claquant la porte au nez.

Bon, au moins, Margareth constata qu'elle n'avait plus mal à la cheville. Elle se tourna vers Judith.

_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'infirmerie? demanda-t-elle.

_Je suis venue te chercher, c'est Albus qui m'a prévenue. répondit la jeune fille en marchant.

_Prévenue de quoi?

_Que tu étais à l'infirmerie. fit Judith en grimpant des escaliers.

Ah. Okay. Et, c'était tout?

_Et, il ne t'a rien dit sur ce qu'il m'était arrivée? questionna-t-elle, en la suivant.

_Non. Mais il ne faut pas non plus être expert pour le comprendre. dit-elle, avec un air amusé.

Plus, ça allait, plus elle, elle ne comprenait pas grand chose.

_Comprendre quoi?

La métisse lui sourit, sans lui répondre. Elles passèrent devant un groupe d'élèves, qui la regarda avec de grands yeux. Oh mon dieu! Faites qu'elle n'est pas des boutons plein la figure!

Elles arrivèrent à la Grande Salle. Rose, Violette, Eloïse, Sunny, Orlando et Scorpius étaient là. Ils les regardèrent arrivées. Orlando se mit à rire, comme un bossu, avec Violette. Les autres la regardaient avec curiosité et sympathie.

_Ah, oui. Il nous avait pas menti, ça fait peur. grimaça Scorpius.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait peur? Pitié! Mettez fin à ses souffrances!

_Moi, je trouve ça plutôt mignon. sourit Sunny.

_Moi aussi. approuva Rose.

Eloïse ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire moqueusement. Et les deux autres qui se bidonnaient, à côté.

_Magui, on t'a ramené à manger. fit Sunny.

_Oui, on a pensé que tu n'aimerais pas trop qu'on te voit comme ça. l'informa Rose devant son air curieux.

_En même temps, il y a de quoi. murmura Scorpius.

Le blond ne faisait vraiment rien pour la rassurer.

_Heu... Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-elle.

Les autres s'entreregardèrent. Sauf, Violette et Orlando, qui étaient pratiquement en train de se rouler par terre.

_Viens, on va t'emmener dans la salle commune. lui dit gentiment Rose.

_Et vous, allez vous en! On l'a attendue ici, justement pour que personne ne se moque! Alors, ZOU! s'écria Sunny, énervée.

_Merci, Sun'. souffla Margareth une fois les deux idiots partis.

La blonde lui sourit. Ils l'entraînèrent jusqu'à la salle commune. Pendant le chemin, ils croisèrent des élèves qui, soit la regardaient comme si elle était un alien, soit se mettaient à rire. C'était tout simplement horrible. Mais, Margareth se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être défigurée, si Sunny et Rose trouvait ça mignon. À moins qu'elles aient des problèmes psychologiques... Elle allait vérifier dans pas longtemps, de toute façon.

Une fois le passage franchi et sa torture terminée, elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir. Devant son reflet, elle s'arrêta net. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?!

Sunny et Rose entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

_Tu veux qu'on te laisse seule? lui proposa Rose, en voyant son expression.

Elle hocha la tête.

Les deux filles refermèrent la porte. (Il y a vraiment beaucoup de portes, dans ce château!)

Margareth s'asseya sur le lit de Violette. C'était le lit en face du miroir (oui, Violette était narcissique). Elle se regarda. C'était juste impossible. Elle se retourna. Bon, c'était génial... Elle refit face à son reflet qui avait un grand sourire (où des canines pointues dépassaient). Elle leva la main sur sa tête et toucha une des deux oreilles poilues qui y avaient pris place. Bon, c'était vraiment gé-nial...

Margareth soupira. Elle avait donc des oreilles de chats sur le crâne et une queue lui avaient poussée dans le bas du dos, au niveau du coccyx. Bon, parfait. Elle se fixa. Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur vert anis totalement à l'opposé de son marron chocolat habituel. Et des moustaches frétillaient de chaque côté de son nez. Sans compter les jolies canines, qu'elle apercevait quand elle souriait.

Un chat. Elle s'était transformée en chat. Du moins, en mi-chat. En dehors de ses nouvelles acquisitions, elle était toujours Margareth, avec la même peau, des cheveux, un nez, des ongles, ... Bon, c'était par-fait...

Après s'être remise difficilement de ses émotions, elle descendit dans la salle commune où se trouvaient Eloïse, Rose, Sunny et Scorpius. Ils lui firent des sourires réconfortants et l'entraînèrent dehors.

_Bon, c'est pas si horrible que ça. lui dit Rose.

_Oui, t'aurais pu avoir pire! s'exclama Scorpius.

Elle aurait bien voulu les y voir, eux, avec une tête de chat. Surtout Scorpius. Il aurait eu l'air malin, tiens. Un chat blond, avec des yeux gris qu'elle appelait Piou. Classe, très classe.

Margareth soupira. Puis, ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort. Bon, elle était toujours entière, elle n'avait pas de boutons purulents plein la tronche, ça peau était de couleur normale, donc, ça pouvait aller. Elle aurait pu avoir bien pire...

Ils traversèrent les couloirs pour se rendre en cours. Bien sûr, sur son chemin il y eut des chuchotements et des rires. Une véritable torture pour elle! Ils passèrent devant la salle des professeurs. Elle remarqua James, en train de parler avec Mrs Weasley. Cette dernière, dit quelque chose au jeune homme, et il se retourna.

_Magui! s'exclama-t-il.

Oh, tiens, ils parlaient d'elle! Parce qu'en plus de vouloir la marier, sa professeure parlait dans son dos. C'était tellement agréable de savoir ça... James se précipita vers elle, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle lui sourit.

_Wow! Tu t'es transformée en vampire? demanda-t-il en remarquant ses dents.

_Non. Mais, en chat, oui, même si ce n'était pas prévu au programme. répondit-elle.

Il lui tourna autour.

_Mmh... fit il en lui attrapant la queue.

_Lâche ça! Tout de suite! s'écria-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire encore plus moqueur.

_Tu ne devrais pas être en cours? remarqua Rose.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

_Oh, si. Mais, je voulais savoir comment aller Magui. C'est Al qui m'envoie. dit-il avec un sourire (je vous laisse deviner comment).

Tiens en parlant d'Albus...

_Oh fait, quelqu'un sait où est Albus? demanda-t-elle.

Ils s'entreregardèrent.

_Il a interdiction de t'approcher à moins de cinq mètres. lui balança Sunny, à la figure.

Hein? Et pourquoi? Puis, vu que son cerveau avait décidé que c'était une bonne question, elle s'entendit dire:

_Hein? Et pourquoi?

Avec un air idiot, évidemment.

_La directrice en a parlé à ses parents. lui appris Rose.

_Oui, et sa mère a décidé qu'il serait préférable qu'il ne t'approche plus, à moins de cinq mètres. continua Scorpius.

_Oui, c'est pour qu'il se rende compte que certaines choses sont précieuses. Et que risquer vos vies n'étaient pas une bonne idée. fit James. Et, ma mère a des côtés un peu sadique. ajouta-t-il.

_Et le séparer de toi lui permettra de réfléchir convenablement. ricana Eloïse.

Ah. Parce qu'avec elle, il ne réfléchissait pas "convenablement"? Puis, cette punition était vraiment étrange. Le séparer d'elle? C'était le nouveau concept de punitions, à la mode? Ils étaient tordus quand même.

_Mais... commença-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta. Que pouvait-elle dire? Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, à part dormir. Bon, au moins il n'était pas renvoyé de Poudlard, c'était déjà ça. Même s'ils ne seraient plus amis, c'était bien qu'il ne gâche pas sa vie pour la si petite personne insignifiante que représentait Margareth.

Margareth était en train de devenir déprimée, quand James passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Tu sais, pour lui aussi, ça va être dur! lui dit-il. T'imagines? Ne plus pouvoir te toucher pendant deux semaines!

_Ah, parce que c'est pendant deux semaines? demanda-t-elle, avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

Elle vit Sunny hocher la tête et Margareth eut un grand sourire. Bon, ça allait, alors. Deux semaines, ce n'était pas si long. Ils auraient quand même pu lui dire avant! Elle était à deux doigts de faire une dépression à cause d'eux!

_On va être en retard! s'écria soudainement Rose, la coupant dans ses pensées.

Et la rousse partit en courant.

_Mmh... J'espérais qu'elle ne le remarquerai pas... Je me demande même pourquoi j'espérais, en fait... soupira Eloïse.

Sunny lui tapota l'épaule, en signe de réconfort. C'était vrai, qu'en ce moment, les cours de potions ne lui réussissaient pas trop. La faute à Tobby Nott. Il ne pouvait pas changer de classe? Ce serait sympa pour Eloïse, qui devenait lugubre dès qu'elle croisait sa route.

Bref, le petit groupe composé de Sunny, Scorpius, Eloïse et Margareth, partit, donc, sur les traces de Rose, en traînant un peu (beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie) des pieds, laissant James au milieu du couloir désert.

Arrivés devant la salle de classe, ils remarquèrent, avec plus ou moins de stupeur, que les élèves étaient déjà rentrés. Scorpius frappa à la porte. La voix froide, de son père, lui dit d'entrer. Ce qu'ils firent, évidemment.

_Tiens, donc. Votre motif de retard? demanda le professeur Malefoy, en se redressant du chaudron de Yoshura qui fumait bizarrement.

_Heu... firent-ils en choeur.

Oui, Margareth songea à monter une chorale à ce moment précis. Elle voyait bien, Scorpius, avec une longue robe, en train de chanter "Happy Days" et elle, Sunny et Eloïse se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, en claquant des doigts. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment.

_Magui avait besoin de prendre une potion. mentit Scorpius.

_Oh. Et avait-elle besoin d'être accompagnée? demanda le professeur Malefoy en jetant un regard amusé à son fils.

Il avait l'air de s'éclater comme un petit fou. Ce professeur était un gros sadique.

_On ne sait jamais, se promener dans les couloirs, surtout avec ses nouveaux... atouts, peut être dangereux. répondit Scorpius, avec un air adorable.

Mr Malefoy renifla. Visiblement, il se retenait de rire. Mais, POURQUOI, voulait-il rire?

_J'enlève cinq point à chaque élèves arrivés en retard. déclara-t-il. Asseyez vous.

Ce qui faisait donc, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et cinq pour Serpentard. Il avait calculé son coup, le sadique! C'était pour ça, qu'il rigolait! Cruel professeur! Margareth soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser que son professeur n'était qu'un méchant pas beau. Elle se décida à entrer.

Au moment où elle posa un pied dans la salle, Albus fut propulsé de sa chaise et atterrit derrière le bureau de son directeur de maison. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Bin, quoi? Elle n'avait rien fait! C'était sûrement sa chaise qui avait des ressorts! Mais, ce n'était pas elle!

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ce détail. grogna son professeur en allant chercher Albus derrière son bureau.

_Quel détail? demanda-t-elle tout haut.

Mr Malefoy se retourna vers elle.

_Êtes-vous au courant qu'il n'a pas le droit de vous approcher à moins de cinq mètres? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Elle hocha la tête. Mais, qu'elle rapport avec une chaise à ressorts?

_Et bien, pour qu'il respecte ces termes, le professeur Flitwick lui a jeté un sort. Chaque fois qu'il est à moins de cinq mètres de vous, il se retrouve instantanément propulsé, à la limite de ces cinq mètres. l'informa-t-il.

Margareth hocha la tête. Bon, okay. Ce qu'il voulait dire que même s'ils voulaient se toucher, ils ne pourraient pas. Plus ça allait, plus elle se posait de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de ses professeurs. Cette punition était vraiment étrange, et elle ne voyait pas, pourquoi ils se donnaient autant de mal pour ça! Elle préférait nettement sa version de la chaise à ressorts.

Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle s'avança dans la classe. Albus glissa jusqu'au fond et ne s'arrêta que parce qu'il y avait un mur. Elle s'assit dans la coin le plus reculé de la salle. Une place unique. Elle regarda le professeur Malefoy déplacer une chaise et un bureau, à l'aide de sa baguette, et les poser devant Albus.

Une fois cela fait, il continua son cours, comme si de rien n'était. Bon, le temps allait être long, très long.

**_oooooo_**

Quand la sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin du cours, elle fût pressée de sortir. Elle regarda son emploi du temps. Après le cours de potions, elle avait métamorphose. Bien.

Elle sortait tranquillement de la classe quand elle entendit un bruit sourd, derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Albus qui se tenait la tête, dans le fond de la classe, et Orlando qui se marrait à côté. Quel idiot celui-là! Margareth regarda le brun. Visiblement, il s'était pris le mur, à cause du sort que lui avait jeté le professeur Flitwick.

_Oh, Al, ça va? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il hocha la tête, sans la regarder. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut le temps de ne rien dire: elle était dans le couloir, tirée par James.

_J'm'en occupe, Al! cria ce dernier.

Et il la poussa, pour qu'elle avance.

_Aller, cat-woman! En avant! s'exclama le septième année, en lui attrapant la queue et en l'agitant, comme s'il s'agissait de rênes de cheval.

Il lui faisait quoi, lui?

_James! Je ne suis ni cat-woman, ni un cheval! répliqua-t-elle, en lui faisant lâcher sa queue.

_Tut! Aller, avance! rétorqua-t-il en il lui tapotant la tête.

Il la poussa encore en avant. Elle se retourna et lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

_Trou du cul! grogna-t-elle, en avançant.

_Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin! fit il en passant devant elle.

Elle lui tira la langue, arrangeant l'image de l'idiote parfaite de quinze ans. Surtout, qu'elle se mordit la langue à cause de ses nouvelles dents. Le septième année l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose, où les attendait leur professeure avec un léger sourire.

_Salut Tata! hurla James en voyant Mrs Weasley.

Un gamin. Un très grand gamin. Remarquez, elle pouvait parler, elle.

_James... soupira sa professeure.

Il lui fit un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

_Tiens, je te la confie de la part d'Al! dit-il avec son sourire redevenu moqueur. C'est une gentille fifille. fit il avec un air fier et en lui tapotant la tête.

Elle se retourna prête à lui en coller une autre, mais il s'enfuit en courant et en rigolant. Il était un idiot. Margareth leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la salle de classe, avec un sourire (où on voyait ses canines) pour sa professeure.

Le cours se déroula calmement. Enfin, aussi calmement qu'un cours avec des Gryffondors pouvait l'être. Pas que Mrs Weasley se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Bien au contraire. Mais, ils étaient des Gryffondors, c'était tout. Donc, en temps que Gryffondors, Yoshura, Chris et Judicaël ne firent que se moquer d'elle. En toute amitié, évidemment. À la fin du cours, ils vinrent la voir.

_Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir une queue? lui demanda Chris, provoquant l'hilarité chez ses camarades.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Franchement, une belle bande d'idiots qu'elle avait là. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. De toute façon, elle n'en eut pas le temps. James arriva et les filles se volatilisèrent subitement. L'aîné des Potter resta avec (ou plutôt colla) Margareth pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

_Yé soui en missione. Yé vais tous les touer. fit le jeune homme en mettant sa cravate autour de sa tête comme un ninja.

Depuis quand les ninjas avaient cet accent?

_Heu... Tu veux tuer qui? demanda Margareth en voyant James faire de grands moulinets avec ses bras.

Non, parce que s'il voulait la tuer, elle, c'était bien parti.

_Je sais pas, les méchants. déclara le brun en tournant la tête vers elle.

Il était dans une position plus que ridicule. La jambe droite à moitié levée, la gauche pliée, le bras gauche au dessus de la tête et le droit devant son visage.

_Quels méchants? Tu vois des "méchants" où, là? soupira-t-elle.

Il reprit une position normale.

_Des méchants, comme lui, là. dit-il en désignant un garçon, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Enfin, normal, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une armure parce qu'il les regardait eux, plutôt que son chemin. L'armure lui tomba sur la tête en faisant un bouquant du tonnerre. Le pauvre. En bonne âme charitable, Margareth l'aida à se relever.

_Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? demanda-t-elle.

_Heu... Non... Non... Heu...

Ça va... Merci... bafouilla le garçon, en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Il était malade?

_Wooouuuu! crièrent d'autres garçons, un peu plus loin.

Elle regarda le garçon (un Poufsouffle) qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. Ses amis n'arrangeaient rien, mais alors, rien du tout.

_Ouais! T'as une touche, Nathaniel! hurla l'un d'eux.

Hein? Une quoi? Mais, de quoi parlait-il? Le pauvre Nathaniel, lui, se serait sûrement jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

_Non, désolé les gars. intervint une voix. Elle est déjà réservée. Vous, vous êtes sur la file d'attente. Une trèèèèèès longue attente.

Elle se retourna. .DIEU. C'était le Serdaigle qui avait invité Violette au restaurant! Un sixième année, châtain, les yeux clairs, un physique de sportif,... Bref, le type de Violette.

Il lui adressa un joli sourire. Très joli. Ravageur, même. Bon, elle n'allait pas se faire dessus, non plus!

_Hey, mec. Tu la touches pas. grogna James en se mettant entre elle et le Serdaigle.

_T'inquiètes, Potter. répondit le Serdaigle avec un sourire insolent. Tout le monde sait, qu'elle est déjà prise.

Elle était déjà prise? Ah. Et, depuis quand? Elle resongea à la conversation qu'avait eu le Serdaigle avec les Poufsouffles. Depuis quand, réservait-on les filles? Ils la prenaient pour quoi? Une place de parking? Elle sentit ses nerfs montés, à une rapidité déconcertante.

_Hey! Toi! intervint-elle. Tu me prends pour quoi? Ton taxi? Tu crois qu'on peut me réserver? Tu vois un guichet, là? fit-elle en lui désignant le couloir. Non? Ooooh c'est ballot!

Espèce de crétin!

Et elle tourna les talons. James fit mine de la suivre.

_Toi, le ninja, tu restes ici! ordonna-t-elle.

Le brun eut exactement la même tête que son chien, quand on le réprimandait. Elle s'en alla en grommelant contre ces idiots qui se croyaient tout permis.

Elle traça son chemin, et les gens se poussaient de chaque côté. Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle devait faire peur. Ses amies la rejoignirent bientôt devant la Grande Salle.

_Et bin, rigola Violette, tu sors les griffes!

_C'est de t'être transformée en chat qui te donne envie de te rebeller? demanda Sunny.

Elle ne dit rien et les suivit à l'intérieur. Elles s'installèrent tranquillement. Eloïse en face d'elle, Rose à côté, Sunny de l'autre, Violette plus loin. Parfait, elle ne voulait pas voir cette andouille de trop près. Pas après s'être foutue de sa pomme, comme la blonde l'avait fait le matin-même.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, soudainement, avec fracas. La directrice entra dans la salle, ses talons claquants contre le sol. , n'avait pas l'air du tout énervée! Elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, et prit place en plein milieu. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur leur directrice. Elle parcourue la salle du regard et prit la parole:

_Chers élèves, comme vous pouvez le constater, une de vos camarades, a subi quelques changements.

Il y eut un silence, où tout le monde dévisagea Margareth, dont les oreilles s'abaissèrent.

_Miss Thompson, a enfreint le règlement, en se rendant dans la forêt interdite accompagnée de Mr Potter. Cela, lui servira donc de punition. déclara la vielle femme, avec un ton sans appel.

Bon, okay. Au moins, elle annonçait la couleur. Gentille, la madame.

_Quant à Mr Potter, il ne peut en aucun cas, s'approcher de Miss Thompson, à moins de cinq mètres. Et à ceux qui pensent, qu'il le fera quand nous aurions le dos tourné, apprenaient que le professeur Flitwick lui a lancé un puissant sortilège, rendant toutes tentatives, impossible. continua-t-elle.

Elle leur jeta un regard glacial. Vraiment, adorable cette femme.

_Que ceci vous serve, à tous, d'exemple. termina-t-elle.

La directrice finit par s'asseoir et frappa dans ses mains, faisant apparaître toutes sortes de plats. Quelle super journée!

Violette s'était mise à rire. Visiblement, le fait que la directrice l'humilie devant tout le monde était drôle. La blonde était devenue toute rouge et faisait plus de bruit que tous les Gryffondors réunis. On aurait dit l'os en plastiques de son chien. Il avait la même couleur et couinait bizarrement. C'était carrément pénible à entendre. Violette, c'était pareil.

Margareth termina rapidement son déjeuner, ne voulant pas rester avec la blonde plus longtemps. Elle se leva et s'enfuit. Super journée...

**_oooooo_**

C'était maintenant le soir et, accessoirement, l'heure d'aller manger. Elle était devant l'infirmerie avec Rose. Margareth poussa la porte. L'infirmière se tenait devant un lit, où était allongée une fille, de deuxième ou troisième année.

_Ah! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh. Tenez miss, buvez cette potion. Elle devrait mieux agir que l'autre.

Elle s'exécuta. Cette potion était encore plus écoeurante, que celle de la matinée. L'infirmière hocha la tête, d'un air content. Margareth jeta un coup d'oeil au lit, sur lequel elle s'était endormie, la veille. Elle pensa soudainement à quelque chose.

_Pourquoi je me suis évanouie après avoir bu la potion? demanda-t-elle.

_Cette potion était censée vous soigner de toutes sortes de problèmes de santé. Et visiblement, vous deviez être très fatiguée, car elle vous a plongée dans une sorte de coma. répondit l'infirmière en retournant auprès de sa patiente.

_Et, pour ça? dit-elle en désignant ses moustaches du doigt.

_Ce sont des effets secondaires.

Oh. Des effets secondaires. Bien, okay. Et c'était tout? Pourquoi personne ne précisait plus? Elle avait un petit cerveau crotte, à la fin!

_Bien, maintenant, sortez. ordonna l'infirmière.

Margareth se retint de lui hurler quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle l'aurait dit. Bref, elle sortit donc de l'infirmerie avec Rose. En chemin, elle revit le Poufsouffle de tout à l'heure. Nathaniel, si elle se souvenait bien.

Nathaniel, la regardait avec un air un peu gêné et hésitant. On aurait dit qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'en empêchait? Ce n'était pas Rose qui lui faisait peur, quand même? Margareth s'arrêta et le rejoignit en quelques pas.

_Salut! fit-elle avec gentil sourire.

_Heu... Salut... murmura le jeune homme en rougissant.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il avait a toujours rougir?

_Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? l'encouragea-t-elle.

_Heu... Oui... Je... Je voulais m'exc... M'excuser pour... Pour tout à l'heure... bafouilla-t-il.

_Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave! lui sourit-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et rougit encore plus.

_Bon, heu... À... À plus... bégaya le jeune homme.

Et il s'enfuit. Il était bizarre quand même... Elle le vit se retourner et se prendre une porte de plein fouet. Décidément. Elle le rattrapa et l'aida à se relever, une seconde fois.

_Ça va? demanda-t-elle.

Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête. Il y eut un petit silence, jusqu'à:

_HEEEEEEEEP! cria quelqu'un.

Hep? C'était un prénom ça?

Scorpius et Orlando apparurent derrière la porte.

_Magui! Éloignes toi de cet individu! hurla le métis.

L'individu en question, devint livide. On aurait dit qu'il allait se faire dessus. Ils n'allaient pas le tuer, il ne fallait pas exagérer, quand même!

_Toi! grogna Scorpius. Va-t'en! Hors-de-ma-vue! articula le blond.

Le Poufsouffle ne se fit pas prier, et partit en courant. Margareth regarda le blond avec de grands yeux. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? D'habitude il était tout calme et tout gentil, et là, il avait la même tête que Dark Maul dans Star Wars. Avec des cheveux blonds, certes.

_Mais je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend?! s'écria-t-elle, quand les garçons l'entraînèrent dans la Grande Salle.

_On te protège. déclara Orlando.

_Me protéger de quoi? demanda Margareth.

_Des méchants. répondirent les deux Serpentards en même temps.

Des méchants? Mais, quels méchants? Cette conversation, lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait eu avec James. Étaient-ils tous devenus fous? Le pauvre Poufsouffle n'avait rien fait de mal! Puis, ils commençaient à l'énerver avec leur "méchants".

_Lâchez-moi. ordonna-t-elle.

_Mais, ... commença le blond.

_MAIS RIEN DU TOUT! Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes! cria-t-elle.

Ils étaient juste devant la Grande Salle, et tout le monde les regardait, mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

_J'en ai marre! continua-t-elle. Vous allez tous me ficher la paix avec ces "méchants" imaginaires! Nathaniel, il n'avait rien fait!

_Nathaniel? C'est qui, ça? demanda bêtement Orlando.

_Tu te tais! aboya-t-elle. Il n'avait rien fait du tout! Et vous, quand vous êtes arrivés, on aurait dit qu'il avait tenté de me violer!

_Il aurait pu... répliqua Scorpius.

_Mais, il aurait pu rien du tout! Non, mais ça ne va pas? Vous êtes tous devenus complètement malades, dans votre tête! s'écria-t-elle.

_Mais, non, on essaye de te protéger! s'exclama le métis.

_Me protéger de quoi? D'un Poufsouffle qui ne sait même pas éviter une porte? elle secoua la tête.

_Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort... dit le blond, avec un air de vieux sage.

_Piou... grogna-t-elle. Si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, je te mord! menaça-t-elle.

Le blond recula, en voyant l'éclat magnifique de ses dents (white & fresh).

_Alors, écoutez moi bien, vous deux... Je peux parler à qui je veux, quand je veux, et où je veux, sans que vous débarquez et menacez les autres! C'est clair? grogna-t-elle.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et elle tourna les talons, agacée.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Margareth s'installa à côté de Sunny, en jetant un regard noir à Violette, qui s'était remise à rire.

_Pars. gronda Eloïse. Pars, ou je te frappe!

Violette s'en alla en riant aux éclats. Elle rejoignit le trio, à la table des Serpentards. Scorpius et Orlando adressèrent un sourire d'excuse à Margareth et celle-ci repéra Albus, qui semblait éviter son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Ils commençaient tous à la saouler, avec leur comportement étrange.

_Ah... soupira Eloïse. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien!

_De quoi? demanda Sunny.

_De ne plus entendre le rire de cette bécasse. répondit la tatouée, avec un sourire carnassier.

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Violette et Eloïse s'adoraient. Vraiment.

Elle aperçut James passer entre les tables, Amandine accrochée à son bras. Il s'arrêta derrière son frère et parla avec les deux idiots qu'elle avait renvoyé paître. Il se dirigea ensuite vers elle, Amandine toujours collée à lui. Cette dernière l'aperçut, puis tourna les talons en reniflant. Tant mieux! Et qu'elle ne revienne pas surtout!

_Salut, cat-woman, ça va? demanda James en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_Hin hin... fit-elle en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

Le brun se mit à rire. Il lança un regard à sa queue qui fouettait l'air derrière elle.

_Tu touches, t'es mort. avertit-elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? demanda-t-il avec un air moqueur.

_Je peux te mordre... proposa-t-elle.

Et pour prouver ses dires, elle découvrit ses dents. James leva les mains, en signe de reddition.

_Bien, bien. Je ne ferais rien! s'écria-t-il.

Elle aimait beaucoup ses nouvelles canines, en fait. Très pratiques!

La directrice arriva, peu après. Elle prononça à peu près le même discours qu'à midi (Margareth entendit Violette rire, depuis sa place), et frappa dans ses mains.

**_oooooo_**

Une fois couchée dans son lit, elle repensa à sa journée étrange. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait à tous? Étaient-ils tous devenus complétement timbrés? Elle repensa au comportement d'Albus. Peut-être qu'il regrettait toute cette histoire... Peut-être, qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle comme amie... Mais, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, si il l'avait réveillée, dans son dortoir, et l'avait traînée dans tous le château (en plus, ils n'avaient vu personne, alors c'était bien la peine), pour ensuite l'emmenée dans la forêt interdite! Quelque chose clochait. Des choses manquaient. Beaucoup de choses.

Comment avait-il pu rentrer dans son dortoir, sans réveiller toute la salle commune? Puis, pourquoi n'avait-ils rencontré personne, dans le château? On parlait de Poudlard, là. Y avait-il un rapport avec le bout de parchemin rapiécé qu'il tenait dans les mains? Sinon, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Puis, comment Albus connaissait-il l'endroit exact où les licornes allaient s'arrêter? Et COMMENT avait-il fait pour voir le loup-garou, alors qu'elle, elle ne regardait que le Serpentard?

Elle s'arrêta. Elle n'avait regardé que lui, c'était vrai. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, puis qu'elle s'était approchée. L'aurait-elle vraiment embrassé, si il n'y avait pas eu une branche cassée, à ce moment précis? Elle s'imagina en train d'embrasser Albus, cachés derrière un buisson et observés par des licornes. Elle rougit. Et elle se trouva idiote à rougir, toute seule planquée sous sa couette. Elle était une imbécile fini, de toute façon.

Elle entendit Violette entrer dans le dortoir, à pas de loup et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris des affaires.

En parlant de loup, elle se demanda quel était le bruit étrange qu'elle avait entendu quand Gary (oui, elle avait donné un nom au loup-garou) l'avait attaquée. Puis, juste avant, il y avait eu la branche cassée, par quelque chose d'invisible! Le mot important étant INVISIBLE. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été seuls, dans cette forêt? C'était peut-être ce quelqu'un qui avait jeté un sort à Gary. En y réfléchissant, c'était étrange que Gary ne les ait pas poursuivis. Elle était donc convaincue, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ce soir là. Mais, maintenant, il faudrait trouver qui les avaient sauvés.

Cette journée mouvementée, l'avait épuisée. Et toute ces questions lui donnaient mal à la tête. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler. Et elle s'endormit...

* * *

**Salut!**

**Bon, désolée pour les fautes, comme d'habitude.**

**Après, pour ce chapitre, je crois qu'il est plutôt mal fait... Mais, je suis tombée malade et je suis devenue un peu folle... D'où Magui en chat... Je me fais peur des fois...**

**Donc désolée si je vous ai déçue... :'(**

**Bref, sinon merci pour vos reviews! C'était gentil! Et ça m'a forcé à écrire ce chapitre, même quand j'étais pratiquement en train de me vomir dessus... Oubliez ce que je viens de marquer.**

**Et comme la dernière fois, le prochain chapitre est prêt, et il n'attend que vos commentaires, pour être posté!**

**Voilà!**

**Leaule.**


	5. Chapitre 4

Margareth émergea de son sommeil. Elle sentit quelque chose de dur et de plat contre son front. Elle avait aussi horriblement mal au dos. Elle entendait vaguement quelqu'un parler de chaudrons. De chaudrons? Qui était assez bizarre pour parler de chaudrons?

Une voix sembla lui hurler "LE PROFESSEUR MALEFOY, ANDOUILLE!". Bon, okay. Mais, pourquoi le professeur Malefoy parlait-il de chaudrons, alors qu'elle dormait?

Margareth se remémora ce qu'elle faisait avant de se réveiller. Elle rêvait d'une espèce de grenouille avec une chevelure rose bonbon. Mais, ça, on s'en fichait. Donc, avant d'avoir rêvé de cette grenouille, elle se rappela qu'elle était en cours. Et, justement, en cours de potions. En y réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'elle devait s'être endormie en classe.

Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. En effet, elle était bien dans le cours du professeur Malefoy, à en juger par ses affaires posées devant elle. Et elle était toujours assise à sa place dans le fond de la classe. Normal qu'elle ait mal au dos. Elle se redressa difficilement, son dos craquant sinistrement. Bien fait, ça lui apprendrait à dormir en cours, même si ce n'était pas la première fois...

Margareth regarda devant elle, en fronçant les sourcils. C'était bizarre, mais il lui semblait que James Potter se trouvait à deux tables de la sienne. C'était absurde. Qu'est-ce qu'il ficherait en cours avec les cinquième année? Elle tourna la tête, pour, justement, chercher ses camarades, et découvrit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun cinquième année, et que la salle était remplie d'adolescents de dix-sept ans. Mais, comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver en cours de potions avec les septième année?

Elle chercha dans le brouillard de sa petite cervelle, une solution à cette énigme. Et la solution lui apparut, au bout de plusieurs minutes à fixer une tâche sur son chaudron. Ses camarades l'avaient laissée dans la salle et les cours avaient continués normalement, comme si elle ne dormait pas au fond de la classe.

Comme elle l'avait pensé un peu plus haut, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormait en cours. En réalité, ça faisait trois jours qu'elle s'endormait n'importe où, n'importe quand et aussi n'importe comment. À cause de sa "transformation", comme disait Eloïse. Visiblement les chats dormaient beaucoup plus que les humains. Donc, c'était normal (si on peut dire ça comme ça) qu'elle dorme plus que nécessaire... Pourquoi était elle un mi-chat déjà? Ah oui. Des effets secondaires...

Ça faisait déjà cinq jours, qu'elle était "transformée" en chat. Depuis quatre jours, elle avait découvert qu'elle voyait dans le noir et qu'elle entendait mieux que la plupart des gens normaux. Et depuis trois jours, elle piquait du nez en cours, à la Grande Salle ou en pleine conversation. Contrairement au fait de voir dans le noir, ses crises de narcolepsie n'étaient vraiment pas pratiques et c'était ses camarades qui devaient supporter les remontrances, quand elle s'endormait en classe. Puis, après, ils se chargeaient de la réveiller et la traînaient de cours en cours.

Conclusion, ses amis avaient dû en avoir marre de la voir s'effondrer à tout moment, et l'avaient abandonnée dans la salle de potions. Et son ADORABLE professeur, n'avait pas jugé utile de la réveiller. Non, il préférerait sûrement l'humilier devant les septième année. C'était nettement plus amusant!

Un des chaudrons déborda et renversa son contenu sur le sol, attirant son attention (ainsi, que celle de toute la classe). Le professeur Malefoy réprimanda la fautive: une Gryffondor petite et un peu rondelette, brune, et avec de grosses lunettes rondes. La jeune fille se mit à pleurer, sous les critiques acerbes de son professeur, et Margareth entendit une voix, qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien, dire:

_Ah là là, cette Anémone Groscow, elle est vraiment nulle en potions!

_Et pas qu'en potions, si tu veux mon avis. ricana une autre voix.

_Regarde la chialer comme un bébé! C'est pitoyable! reprit la première voix, avec un air dégoûté.

_J'avoue! répondit l'autre, en rigolant.

Margareth tourna la tête et remarqua Virginia Anamore et Judith Zabini assise au premier rang, la tête tournée vers Anémone. Elle les entendit se moquer plus ou moins méchamment de la Gryffondor. Le pire, c'était sûrement que toute la classe l'entendait et que les Serpentards ricanaient à chaque remarque blessante. Vraiment, elle préférait être leur amie, plutôt que leur ennemie...

Ses oreilles tintèrent désagréablement, quand la fiole de Welrick Alpha se brisa au sol. Margareth grimaça. C'était le genre de bruits qui résonnait bien contre les parois de la salle et qui lui explosait les tympans. Elle regarda les débris de la fiole (qu'Anémone avait brisée, en voulant essuyer ce qui avait coulé sur sa table). La pauvre, pensa Margareth en regardant la Gryffondor se prendre deux heures de retenue. Ses oreilles s'abaissèrent quand Mr Malefoy enleva une cinquantaine de points à Gryffondor. Elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça, à chaque fois, les Serpentards se mettaient à rire comme des baleines.

Yana Flint, située derrière Virginia et Judith, fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur à James. Ce dernier, lui répondit par un geste dégoûtant (qui consiste à passer la langue entre l'index et le majeur), dès que le professeur Malefoy se tourna pour ordonner aux verts et argents de se taire. La Serpentarde haussa un sourcil qui voulait clairement dire "C'est ça, essaye et je te castre, Potter!".

Margareth soupira en espérant ne JAMAIS avoir dix-sept ans (quand on voyait ce qu'ils faisaient...), et rassembla ses affaires. Elle fit le moins de bruits possibles. Espérant que son professeur ne la remarque pas (trop occupé qu'il était à hurler sur toutes personnes se trouvant à moins de vingt mètres de lui), elle se leva discrètement, et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment, où elle allait enfin toucher la poignée et sortir de la classe, son professeur l'interpella:

_Puis-je savoir, où comptez-vous aller, Miss Thompson? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait encore son expression diabolique de méchant cruel. Margareth déglutit.

_Heu... En cours? hésita-t-elle, en rougissant.

Il sourit. Et son sourire voulait dire: "Tu es une grosse mongole!".

_Les cours vont finir dans une dizaine de minutes, vous comptez donc vous rendre en classe à dix minutes de la fin? demanda-t-il.

"L'espèce de sadiiiique!", fût la première pensée de Margareth, la deuxième étant: "Et merde..".

Bref, les élèves de septièmes années chuchotaient des remarques sur elle. Elle, elle était plantée devant la porte et dévisageait le tableau où étaient écrits les ingrédients. Et son professeur se fichait de sa pomme. Margareth avait l'impression, que tout le monde le faisait ces temps-ci. Elle retourna son attention sur Mr Malefoy, et lui fit un adorable sourire.

_Mais, professeur, je ne veux pas rater les dix dernières minutes de cours qu'il me reste. dit-elle.

Vu le regard de son professeur, elle songea qu'elle aurait dû se taire. Mais, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever de points, car l'infirmière lui avait fait un mot pour sa narcolepsie. Elle était donc hors de danger. Et elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette salle.

_Vous voulez m'empêcher d'aller en cours? continua-t-elle, avec un sourire angélique.

Il lui lança un regard glacial. Elle soutint son regard pendant un petit moment. Il semblait hésiter entre lui dire de sortir et la jeter dans un chaudron. Puis, à son grand étonnement, il lui sourit.

_Bien, vous pouvez sortir. dit-il d'un ton calme en se retournant vers ses élèves qui les regardaient, interdits.

Margareth le fixa, choquée. Il la laissait partir comme ça? Bon, elle n'allait pas se plaindre non plus! Si son professeur avait décidé d'être sympa, tant mieux pour elle!

Elle sortit, donc, tranquillement de la classe. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir sombre des cachots, éclairé par quelques torches. Un courant d'air, glacial, la fit frissonner. Quel coin sympathique...

Elle se mit en marche, histoire de s'éloigner de cet endroit et d'avoir un peu plus chaud.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle du couloir, quand elle entendit la porte de la salle se rouvrir. Margareth s'attendit à ce que ce soit son professeur. Elle pivota, prête à prendre la fuite si le moindre éclat de blond platine apparaissait. Et elle se retrouva en face d'Albus. Du moins, aussi en face que la limite des cinq mètres le leur permettait.

_Albus? dit-elle, interloquée.

Albus leva la tête vers elle, mais ses yeux regardaient le mur d'à côté. C'était comme ça, à chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Autant dire que ce n'était pas souvent: le brun semblait l'éviter comme si elle avait la dragoncelle, depuis le soir d'Halloween (ou le matin du premier novembre, au choix.). Margareth songeait qu'il devait s'en vouloir, même si elle ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi.

Elle avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais Albus s'empressait de disparaître au détour d'un couloir dès qu'il la voyait. Résultat, c'était devenue une mission impossible. Surtout avec ce sort débile qui l'empêchait de le suivre.

Margareth fit un pas en avant et Albus se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

Sauf que, là, il était coincé. Il serait donc obligé de lui répondre. Plutôt pratique ce sort, en fait. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher plus, au risque de voir le brun se faire broyer. Et elle n'en avait pas très envie. Le sang, c'était pas son truc.

Margareth entendit les autres siffler dans la salle. Le professeur Malefoy leur ordonna de se taire et demanda à Virginia de fermer la porte. La Serpentarde se leva. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Margareth, qui lui adressa un signe de main, puis ferma la porte. Une fois la porte fermée, Margareth observa Albus. Elle avait la drôle d'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis belle lurette!

En même temps, il l'évitait. Mais là, il était coincé, elle pourrait donc lui parler sans risquer de le voir détaler comme un lapin. Bien, elle lui posa donc la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis environ une semaine:

_Al, pourquoi tu m'évites?

Purée que ça faisait du bien! Maintenant, il fallait juste espérer qu'il lui réponde. Le brun sembla soudainement captivé par le reflet des torches, sur ses chaussures. C'était pas gagné...

_Al, réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît... murmura-t-elle, d'un ton presque suppliant.

Margareth se rendit compte que sa voix résonnait contre les murs, amplifiant son murmure. Au moins, elle était sûre qu'il l'avait entendue. Mais, le brun ne sembla pas vouloir lui répondre. Elle soupira.

_Si tu ne veux plus être mon ami, je préférerais que tu me le dise, plutôt que tu te comportes comme si j'étais la plus immonde créature que tu n'aies jamais vu. déclara-t-elle.

Albus releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle se rendit compte que ce mélange de verts lui avait manqué. Et son coeur tenta de battre des records de vitesse. Une odeur fraîche et entêtante lui parvint aux narines et elle la reconnut presque aussitôt. L'odeur d'Albus. Elle se surprit à humer l'air, comme s'il s'agissait de l'odeur la plus délicieuse au monde. Albus et son shampoing provoquait chez elle une drôle de réaction. N'empêche, il sentait vraiment bon...

_Je veux rester ton ami! s'écria le brun, la coupant dans ses pensées shampouineuse.

Juste le fait d'entendre sa voix lui fit un bien fou. Alors, si on ajoutait ce qu'il venait de dire, son odeur entêtante, et le fait qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, elle était dans un état très second.

_Mais, pourquoi tu... commença-t-elle, après un petit silence, où elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

_Je t'évites parce que je m'en veux. coupa le brun, en regardant une torche située à quelques mètres de lui.

Le fait qu'il détourne les yeux, encore une fois, lui permettait de mieux réfléchir, même si elle aurait préféré se perdre dans ce mélange de verts magnifique, splendide, extraordinaire, superbe, merveilleux, incroyable, ... STOP! Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit! Crotte à la fin!

Bref. Il s'en voulait. Elle avait donc raison.

_Tu t'en veux? répéta-t-elle. Mais, de quoi?

_Oui, je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de t'avoir entraînée dans la forêt, d'avoir risqué nos vies pour rien, de ne pas t'avoir écoutée, de t'avoir fait boire la potion, de t'avoir fait pleurer, d'avoir gâché ton anniversaire... (il fit un geste comme pour dire: "etc.") Je n'aurai pas dû... T'as raison, je suis un grand malade, je n'aurai vraiment pas dû... Je suis désolé... souffla-t-il.

Margareth le fixa. Il en avait des choses à se reprocher. Mais, elle, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Alors, pourquoi, lui, s'en voudrait-il?

_Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Al. dit-elle, gentiment.

_Bien sûr que si! À cause de moi, tu t'es transformée en chat! s'écria-t-il.

_En mi-chat! Puis, ce n'est pas à cause de toi! Ce sont des effets secondaires de la potion que m'a donnée Hagrid! rétorqua-t-elle.

_Oui, mais je t'ai obligé à la boire... soupira-t-il.

_Tu m'as obligé rien du tout! J'étais d'accord, je te rappelle. contredit Margareth.

Albus leva les yeux, vers elle. Et son coeur accéléra (encore) sa cadence. Margareth songea qu'il allait finir par sortir de sa poitrine et danser la samba si ça continuait.

_Et tu n'as pas gâché mon anniv', Al. déclara-t-elle, après un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_C'est vrai que Gary (le loup-garou) à un peu gâché la soirée, mais, franchement ça valait le coup. continua-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Peu de gens, peuvent dire qu'ils ont vus, ce que nous avons vu, Al. Et c'était vraiment magique. sourit-elle. Bon, après, j'avoue que j'ai paniqué, mais c'est parce que j'étais fatiguée, c'est tout. Tu ne dois vraiment pas t'en vouloir, je t'assure. En tout cas, moi, je ne t'en veux pas. termina-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent étrangement, quand elle dit la dernière phrase. Et elle aimait beaucoup la façon dont il la regardait, sans savoir pourquoi. Il poussa un soupire soulagé.

_Je croyais que tu m'en voulais... dit-il.

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'en vouloir, parce qu'un loup-garou à décidé de se balader dans la forêt interdite? fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Le brun eut un drôle d'air, puis lui fit un léger sourire, un peu timide.

_Je suis un idiot, pas vrai? demanda-t-il.

_Je ne te contredis pas. répondit Margareth.

Il eut un sourire amusé. Et Margareth sentit ses joues chauffer. Mais, pourquoi rougissait-elle? Elle devait avoir un sérieux problème, quand même...

_Alors, on reste ami? proposa Albus, la sortant de ses pensées.

_Bien sûr. approuva-t-elle.

Ils se sourirent. Margareth eut l'envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras. Sauf, qu'elle ne le ferait pas, car à son arrivée, Albus ne ferait sûrement plus qu'un avec le mur. Et elle ne le voulait toujours pas.

_Imagines, que je suis en train de te faire un câlin... soupira-t-elle.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire. Même à cette distance, elle avait terriblement envie d'embrasser les lèvres du Serpentard. Elle, elle pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle l'embrassait? Des images s'imposèrent à son esprit et elle se sentit devenir encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pourvu qu'il ne sache pas lire dans les pensées!

La sonnerie retentit bruyamment, marquant la fin des cours et la sortant de sa rêverie (en faisant bourdonner ses oreilles). Margareth fit un signe de la main à Albus et s'éloigna, en direction de la Grande Salle. Mieux valait être loin de la salle, au cas où son professeur aurait l'idée de vérifier, si elle était partie en cours ou pas...

**_oooooo_**

Elle vagabondait dans le château depuis des heures, fuyant ses ami(e)s. Et elle essayait de ne plus penser à Albus, mais ça s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Son odeur lui restait dans le nez et c'était comme si elle était sur un nuage.

Margareth était en train de marcher, évitant les élèves qui étaient sur son chemin, quand elle croisa Nathaniel, un garçon avec des cheveux blonds et ondulés, qui lui descendaient à la mâchoire, de jolis yeux noisettes et un air timide et fragile (émotionnellement et physiquement). Il était à Poufsouffle en sixième année (ce qu'il lui allait plutôt bien, en fait). Et jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué.

Il sortait d'une salle de classe désaffectée et était en train de ranger des parchemins dans son sac, tout en discutant avec un garçon, châtain et qui avait l'air plutôt sportif. Margareth le reconnut, c'était lui qui avait crié que Nathaniel avait une touche avec elle. En le regardant de plus près, il lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne se rappelait pas, qui il était.

Les deux garçons avaient l'air en grande conversation, et elle croisa le regard de l'autre Poufsouffle. Il eut un petit sourire et souffla quelque chose à son ami. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite d'elle en souriant (et en rougissant pour Nathaniel).

_Salut! s'exclama le Poufsouffle châtain.

_Salut. répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_T'es toute seule? enchaîna toujours le même garçon (Nathaniel se contentant de la fixer la bouche ouverte).

Il était marrant, quand même, à la fixer comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Margareth tourna la tête vers l'autre Poufsouffle, qui la regardait en souriant.

_Oui. soupira-t-elle.

_Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne, à la Grande Salle? proposa une fille blonde qui surgit de derrière Nathaniel.

Margareth ne l'avait pas vu arriver. La fille avait des cheveux blonds très frisés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et un visage en forme de coeur, parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Bizarrement, elle aussi, lui rappelait quelqu'un. Margareth avait déjà dû la voir quelque part. Sa mémoire avait décidé de ne plus fonctionnée ou quoi? C'était à cause des yeux trop verts d'Albus. Ils lui grillaient le cerveau.

Se rendant compte que ses interlocuteurs attendaient une réponse, elle se secoua.

_Heu... C'est déjà l'heure d'aller manger? demanda-t-elle.

_Oui. répondirent-ils en choeur.

Margareth sourit, ses idées de chorale remontant en elle.

_Oui, si vous voulez. fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et ils se mirent en route.

_Je suppose que tu ne nous connais pas. dit la fille en se mettant à sa gauche.

Margareth secoua la tête en rougissant légèrement.

_Je m'appelle Caleigh. continua-t-elle avec un gentil sourire.

_Caleigh? Comme Caleigh Shine la batteuse de Poufsouffle? demanda Margareth en la regardant.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en rigolant.

Rose lui avait souvent parlé d'elle. Selon la rousse, Caleigh avait l'air d'être une petite créature gentille et toute fragile, (le genre de fille qu'on imagine au milieu de licornes). Mais, sur le terrain, c'était un vrai monstre sans coeur qui n'hésitait pas à balancer des cognards sur tous les joueurs de l'équipe opposée, qui se trouvés à sa portée. Et apparemment, elle en ratait que rarement sa cible. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas fier à l'apparence...

_Et moi c'est Kevin, le capitaine de l'équipe. fit le garçon de Poufsouffle.

En tout cas, elle les connaissait bel et bien. Ils étaient tous les deux en sixième année. Rose avait dû lui en parler une ou deux fois, mais Margareth n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle n'aimait pas trop le Quidditch.

Kevin sourit et passa son bras autour de Caleigh.

Oh, ils étaient ensemble?

_Oui. rigola Caleigh.

_J'ai encore pensé à voix haute... soupira Margareth.

Le couple lui sourit. Sourires auxquels elle répondit.

_Et ça, c'est Nathaniel, le mec le plus banal que tu puisses rencontrer. ricana Kevin, la sortant de ses pensées.

_Hey, Nat'! Tu parles pas beaucoup, dis donc! remarqua Caleigh, en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit ami.

Margareth se retourna, croisant les jolis yeux noisettes du Poufsouffle. Ce dernier rougit et bafouilla. Ils tournèrent dans un couloir. Un groupe de garçons passèrent à côté d'eux, en ricanant.

Soudain, un grand gars bouscula brutalement Nathaniel, qui entraîna Margareth dans sa chute. Ils se vautrèrent par terre, purement et simplement. Elle grimaça, en entendant l'horrible craquement que fit le nez du jeune homme, quand il rencontra le sol.

_Hey, ça va? demanda Kevin en aidant son ami à se relever.

Enfin, il attrapa Nathaniel par les aisselles, et le mit sur ses pieds. Vu comme ça, on aurait dit que Nathaniel était un pantin désarticulé. Caleigh s'approcha de Margareth et lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever. La jeune fille serra cependant un peu fort et elle crut que ses doigts étaient en train de se disloquer. C'est qu'elle avait une sacrée poigne, la blondinette!

Margareth entendit un rire méchant derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour croiser le sourire moqueur du garçon qui les avait bousculés. Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Il était très grand et plutôt gros, avec une drôle de tête un peu écrasée et un air un peu idiot.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'a poussé? demanda-t-elle, en massant sa main douloureuse.

Il lui lança un regard bovin. Puis il se tourna vers le couloir duquel il était sortit. Il n'y avait personne, à part un garçon qui regardait un tableau.

_C'est de sa part à lui. fit-il en désignant le garçon.

Le garçon en question, avait les cheveux châtains, plus clair que Kevin, il avait une silhouette sportive qu'elle reconnût comme étant:

_Le Serdaigle, qui me prend pour une chambre d'hôtel? souffla-t-elle choquée.

Mais, pourquoi avait-il demandé à cet idiot de faire ça?

_Si tu veux parler de Roméo, oui c'est lui. dit ledit idiot, à côté d'elle.

Margareth se retourna vers lui et se retint de lui coller une baffe. Sentant sûrement le danger venir, il s'en alla, en ricanant bêtement. Lui, c'était un vrai trou du cul!

Une fois le gorille éloigné, elle regarda le Serdaigle. Du moins, là où il se trouvait. Elle se retourna, estomaquée, vers Nathaniel, qui tenait son front, où une jolie bosse était apparue, et Caleigh pressait un mouchoir sur son nez qui saignait abondamment. Décidément l'autre idiot n'y était pas allé de main morte!

_Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh. lui conseilla Caleigh.

_Bien sûr que non! Ce n'est qu'une bosse! dit Kevin en forçant Nathaniel à avancer.

_Son nez est cassé! s'écria Caleigh et Margareth approuva.

Kevin ne répondit pas et ils reprirent leur chemin. Plus ça allait, plus la bosse du Poufsouffle enflait et son nez devenait étrangement violet.

_Je pense que tu devrais VRAIMENT aller voir Pomfresh. répéta Caleigh.

_Elle a raison. dit Margareth. Si ça continue, tu vas te vider de ton sang et ce ne sera pas joli à voir.

Caleigh lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

_En attendant, je me demande pourquoi cet espèce de gros lard a fait ça... grommela Kevin.

Oui, Margareth aussi se le demandait. Enfin, elle se demandait surtout pourquoi "Roméo", ce macho, avait demandé à "ce gros lard", de fracasser la tête de Nathaniel par terre. À quoi cela lui servait-il?

Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées, quand leur petit groupe arriva à la Grande Salle. Kevin entraîna Nathaniel à l'intérieur, sous les protestations de Caleigh. Margareth remarqua ses amies, mais les ignora grandement. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de les voir. Elles l'avaient tout de même abandonnée!

_KEVIN! criait Caleigh, la sortant de sa rêverie. ON NE VA PAS LE LAISSER COMME ÇA!

_C'est une question de dignité, Caleigh! rétorqua Kevin.

_De dignité? Dis plutôt de dîner! explosa la Poufsouffle. Tu vois bien qu'il ne tient presque pas debout! Alors, ton estomac attendra! ordonna la jeune fille.

Margareth regarda Nathaniel à moitié couché sur son ami. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Son nez avait une drôle de forme et en plus, il était deux fois plus gros qu'à la normale et d'une couleur violette.

_Nathaniel? appela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna, sa tête se ballottant de gauche à droite.

_Tu viens avec moi à l'infirmerie? Je dois aller prendre une potion pour... mon problème. demanda-t-elle, en désignant ses moustaches du doigt.

Il la regarda.

_Heu... Je... D'accord... bégaya-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et le tira un peu plus loin. Le couple se disputait toujours, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Margareth lui agrippa le bras. C'était une habitude qu'Albus lui avait donné. Puis, comme ça, le Poufsouffle ne tanguait pas comme un bourré. Nathaniel ne parût même pas s'en rendre compte.

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie en marchant bizarrement (Nathaniel devait être un peu assommé). Margareth se sentait observée, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Depuis qu'elle était en mi-chat, c'était comme ça, alors... Et Nathaniel et son nez en sang n'arrangeaient rien.

_**oooooo**_

_Tenez Miss. fit Madame Pomfresh, en lui tendant une fiole, quand il furent à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous, suivez moi. ordonna-t-elle au Poufsouffle.

Pendant qu'elle soignait le jeune homme, l'infirmière n'arrêtait pas de faire des remarques sur "La violence entre les maisons qui ne cesse de s'aggraver!". Margareth songeait qu'elle devait souvent voir James Potter et Yana Flint, ici.

Elle attendit tranquillement Nathaniel, en jouant avec le coin de la couverture du lit, sur lequel elle était assise. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, qui se résumaient à : Pourquoi, le macho de Serdaigle avait-il demandé à un imbécile (qui aurait pu être le fils caché d'Hagrid, s'il n'avait pas était aussi idiot) de bousculer un Poufsouffle (qui n'était déjà pas très doué, pour rester sur ses jambes)?

En parlant du Poufsouffle, celui-ci apparut avec une espèce de crème violette sur le front (qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur qu'arborait son nez). Il lui fit un tout petit sourire. Elle descendit du matelas. Madame Pomfresh revint et donna une potion à boire à Nathaniel. La potion aussi, était légèrement violette. Décidément.

**_oooooo_**

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il y eut un silence, où tout le monde les dévisagea. Puis, une explosion de voix. Les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps et elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'ils disaient. Margareth, lassée, tira Nathaniel jusqu'à Caleigh et Kevin qui leur faisaient de grands signes.

_Je croyais qu'elle était avec Albus!

_Mais, c'est une vraie...

_Oh là là! Il va avoir des problèmes celui là!

_C'est qui? Tu le connais toi?

_C'est un garçon de notre maison, je crois...

_Elle préfère un Poufsouffle à Albus Potter?

Etc...

C'est en majorité ce qu'elle réussit à comprendre en passant derrière la rangée qui séparait la table de Poufsouffle du mur de la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle poussa un long soupir

_On peut dire que vous êtes bien accueillis! rigola Caleigh.

Kevin, à côté de la jeune fille, était mort de rire. Margareth, qui était habituée à ce qu'on se fiche de sa tête (depuis le temps), se laissa tomber sur le banc et se servit à manger (des pommes de terre, ainsi qu'une cuisse de poulet), comme si de rien n'était.

_Tu ne vas pas manger avec tes amies? demanda Caleigh en la regardant faire.

_Non, elles m'ont abandonnées avec le professeur Malefoy. expliqua Margareth en découpant une pomme de terre.

_Oh. Je comprends. dit Caleigh, en hochant la tête.

Margareth fronça les sourcils.

_Ils m'ont tous les deux abandonnée en cours d'histoire de la magie une fois. expliqua la jeune fille, devant son air curieux. J'ai passé la matinée à roupiller alors que les cours continuaient. Comme si je n'étais pas là!

_Ro... C'est bon! soupira Kevin, à côté de Caleigh. De toute façon, tu t'es bien vengée, alors arrête!

_Je suis rancunière. sourit Caleigh en découpant un bout de sa cuisse de poulet.

Kevin sourit.

_Toi aussi, tu ne serais pas un peu rancunière? interrogea Kevin, en regardant Margareth souffler sur sa pomme de terre.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire pour toute réponse.

Nathaniel, à côté de Margareth, manqua de recracher la patate qu'il avait dans la bouche.

_Fais attention, c'est chaud. l'avertit Margareth, en continuant de souffler sur ses pommes de terre.

_T'aurais pu le dire avant! lui reprocha le jeune homme, en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Puis, se rendant compte qu'il venait de s'adresser à Margareth, il devint tout rouge et bafouilla, manquant de renverser son jus de citrouille sur la table.

Caleigh se mit à rire, faisant tomber sa fourchette. La Poufsouffle jura. Margareth leva les yeux vers elle, choquée par ce qu'il venait de sortir de la bouche de Caleigh. Sauf, que la jeune fille s'était penchée sous la table pour ramasser sa fourchette. Et Margareth tomba sur deux magnifiques orbes vertes.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de l'ouvrir. Elle sentait ses joues la brûler. Albus, assis à la table des Serpentards, lui fit un sourire. Et son coeur se mit à faire un marathon.

Ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques... À moins que ce soit la lueur qui les illuminaient qui les rendait aussi beau?

Ils restèrent comme ça, à se fixer, pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'assiette de Nathaniel explose, lui faisant faire un saut de vingt mètres.

_Heu... firent Caleigh et Margareth (une fois remise de sa peur bleue) en choeur.

Kevin se mit à rire comme un dément, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la Grande Salle. Nathaniel était rouge comme une tomate et avait de la purée et de la peau de poulet sur la figure. En rajoutant le crème violette sur son front, on pouvait dire qu'il avait un drôle de style.

Puis, des milliers d'éclats de rire se mélangèrent à celui de Kevin. Nathaniel se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. Elle regarda le Poufsouffle disparaître derrière les portes de la Grande Salle. Margareth se sentit gênée pour lui, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle se retourna en entendant Kevin gémir de douleur. Caleigh était en train de lui donner de grands coups de poings sur la tête.

_Idiot! s'écriait-t-elle, à chaque coup.

Elle finit par se lever, visiblement énervée.

_Je vais retrouver Nathaniel. fit-elle à tout le monde, mais aussi à elle-même.

_Je peux venir? proposa timidement Margareth, en attrapant sa serviette ainsi que celle de Nathaniel.

Caleigh hocha la tête et Margareth se leva à son tour. Kevin fit mine de les suivre, mais un seul regard de Caleigh l'en dissuada. La jeune fille était tout simplement effrayante.

Elles sortirent de la Grande Salle. Nathaniel était assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant aux escaliers tournants.

_Hey, Nat'! l'interpella Caleigh.

Le jeune homme releva son visage d'entre ses bras et regarda la jolie Poufsouffle se diriger vers lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et Nathaniel soupira d'épuisement.

_Tu vas bien? demanda Margareth en se glissant à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et devint écarlate. Margareth lui fit un gentil sourire.

_Tu n'as pas à avoir honte! Celui ou celle qui a fait ça n'est qu'un idiot. le rassura-t-elle, en lui tendant les serviettes.

Nathaniel ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il lui refaisait l'imitation du poisson hors de l'eau. Il prit finalement les serviettes et s'essuya le visage, en contournant la crème sur son front.

_Hum hum... fit Caleigh. Vous venez? demanda-t-elle en partant.

Caleigh les emmena jusque devant un tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruits. Margareth allait lui demander se qu'ils faisaient à contempler un tableau, quand la Poufsouffle gratouilla une poire.

Margareth et Nathaniel s'entreregardèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Caleigh avait pété un câble? La poire se métamorphosa en une poignée de porte, et Caleigh l'actionna. C'était quoi ce truc? Ils entrèrent dans une cuisine géante où plein de petites créatures préparaient à manger.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Nathaniel, en regardant une des petites créatures se diriger vers eux.

_Nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous? demanda-t-elle d'une voix très aigüe, qui vrilla les tympans de Margareth.

_Pourriez-vous nous préparer un dîner? demanda gentiment Caleigh.

Les créatures partirent toutes en courant leur préparer un repas.

_Ce sont des elfes de maison. dit la Poufsouffle en se retournant vers eux. Ce sont eux qui nous font à manger et je pense qu'ils entretiennent aussi les dortoirs et les salles communes.

_Oh. firent Margareth et Nathaniel en choeur.

Elle leur sourit.

Les elfes de maison revinrent en portant une multitude de plats. Ils s'assirent sur une petite nappe déposée par l'un d'eux. On aurait dit qu'ils préparaient un pique-nique.

**_oooooo_**

_Donc, tu es une née-moldue? demanda Caleigh en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

Margareth hocha la tête. Ils étaient en train de manger une tarte aux pommes, délicieuse.

_Comme moi. dit Nathaniel, en coupant un bout de sa part avec sa cuillère.

Margareth lui sourit. Ils avaient discuté d'un tas de choses, et franchement, elle avait passé un très bon moment.

_J'aurais bien aimé avoir des parents moldus... fit Caleigh.

_Ah bon, pourquoi? interrogea Margareth en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ça m'éviterait de faire l'étude des moldus. répondit la Poufsouffle avec un grand sourire.

Nathaniel secoua la tête à côté d'elle.

_Tu n'étais pas obligée de prendre cette option. remarqua Margareth, en se redressant.

_Kevin voulait vraiment étudier les moldus... soupira-t-elle, en secouant ses bouclettes blondes.

_Et tu n'as pas résisté à ses yeux de chien battu... continua Nathaniel, en se levant.

Caleigh lui tira la langue et se leva, à son tour. Margareth regarda les elfes de maison se précipiter pour leur demander s'ils voulaient emmener quelque chose et Caleigh leur répondre gentiment et avec son plus grand sourire que "Non, merci. C'était délicieux, vraiment, on reviendra, promis".

_Le repas doit être terminé. déclara-t-elle, quand ils furent sortis de la cuisine.

Margareth et Nathaniel approuvèrent.

**_oooooo_**

Ils étaient dans le hall, quand ils croisèrent les autres. Ceux qui se prétendaient comme étant ses amis, c'est-à-dire: Sunny, Rose, Violette, Eloïse, Scorpius, Orlando, et le dernier, James.

_Magui! s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur, en se ruant vers elle.

En les voyant lui foncer dessus comme un troupeau de centaures en colère, elle préféra leur dire:

_Je ne veux plus vous parler.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous.

Enfin, Eloïse s'arrêta et Sunny lui sauta sur le dos (dans une tentative ratée de l'esquiver), James se prit un croche patte d'Eloïse et se vautra à ses pieds, Rose s'étala sur James en se prenant les pieds du Gryffondor, Scorpius s'étala sur Rose en se prenant les fesses de Sunny dans la tronche, Violette dérapa sur le sol, s'arrêta, et se prit Orlando de plein fouet (celui-ci glissant sur la robe de Rose), et alors qu'elle était pliée en deux, il lui passa au dessus de la tête (comme dans le jeu de saute mouton), les faisant tomber tous les deux sur Rose et Scorpius (Orlando assis sur le dos de Scorpius et Violette à plat ventre sur les jambes de Rose). Eloïse vacilla et s'écroula de tout son poids (et celui de Sunny) sur le tas que formait ses amis. James (tout en bas de la pile) gueula qu'un hippogriffe tentait de le tuer en lui broyant les os, et Scorpius que quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coups de coude dans la tête.

Margareth les regarda interdite. Puis partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Bientôt suivi par d'autres élèves ainsi que Caleigh et Nathaniel (qui n'osait pas vraiment rire). Elle était pratiquement en train de se rouler par terre. Elle revoyait la scène comme au ralentit. Franchement, c'était juste lamentable, la façon dont ils s'étaient tombés dessus. Et c'était sûrement ça le plus drôle.

Après des cris, des injures, une dispute et quelques coups, ils finirent par réussir à se dépêtrer les uns des autres. Ils étaient tous (sans exception) décoiffés et débraillés (dans les deux cas, James n'avait pas changé). Margareth mit un petit temps, mais réussit à se remettre de son fou rire. Elle les regarda en pouffant.

_Bon, c'est bon, t'as fini?! demanda hargneusement Eloïse.

Margareth se retint d'éclater de rire.

_'Scusez, mais c'était trop pitoyable... fit-elle en se mordant les lèvres, retenant son fou rire qui menacé de revenir à la charge.

Elle se racla la gorge en voyant l'air qu'arborait Eloïse. (Vous voulez tuer Margareth Thompson? Contactez Eloïse Denger par hibou! Adresse: Poudlard, tour de Gryffondor, deuxième dortoir, troisième lit à gauche en ouvrant la porte.)

Margareth lui fit un sourire innocent (et amusé, très amusé). Violette soupira en essayant de recoiffer ses cheveux. Sunny essayait de soigner la bosse qui avait poussée sur le front d'Orlando, quand elle et Eloïse s'étaient écroulées sur lui. Rose et Scorpius faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et James avait l'air toujours aussi idiot que d'habitude. Voir plus. Peut-être que cette chute lui avait décroché ses derniers neurones?

_Tu ne veux plus nous parler? demanda Sunny, la voix tremblotante.

Margareth lui jeta un coup d'oeil. La blonde lui faisait le coup des yeux larmoyants, mais ça ne marcherait pas cette fois-ci.

_Oui. affirma Margareth.

_Mais, moi j'ai rien fait! rétorqua James.

Ce qui était vrai. Margareth secoua la tête.

_Oui, James, toi, je ne t'en veux pas. déclara-t-elle. Mais, eux...

_Et pourquoi? coupa Sunny.

_Pourquoi? Mais parce que vous m'avez laissée en cours de potions! s'écria Margareth.

_Oh, ça... murmura Rose.

_Si tu veux gueuler sur quelqu'un, va le faire sur le professeur Malefoy. lui dit Orlando

_Oui, c'est de la faute à mon père. soupira Scorpius. J'ai bien essayé, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Les autres approuvèrent.

De quoi parlaient-ils? À les écouter, on pourrait croire que le professeur Malefoy leur avait ordonné de la laissée en plan.

_De quoi, vous parlez? demanda Margareth en fronçant les sourcils.

_Le professeur Malefoy n'a pas accepté qu'on te réveille. l'informa Rose.

Ah. Finalement, elle avait vu juste. Elle devait sûrement avoir des dons de voyance. Et étrangement, le fait que son professeur décide qu'il voulait la garder en classe pour qu'elle roupille, ne l'étonnait pas du tout.

_Mais, on a essayé! On te jure! s'écria Violette.

_Oui, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'accord. soupira encore Scorpius.

_En plus, il a puni Albus en te laissant ronfler dans sa classe. remarqua Rose.

Margareth fronça les sourcils.

_Bin, oui. Tu ne l'as pas vu? demanda Violette en lissant ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts.

_Si. répondit Margareth.

Les autres s'entreregardèrent et se sourirent. Margareth secoua la tête.

_En attendant, je suis restée quatre heures assise sur une chaise! Vous auriez dû entendre le bruit qu'à fait mon dos, quand je me suis relevée! s'écria-t-elle.

_Lui aussi, il est resté quatre heures, assis sur une chaise. Et, lui, il ne dormait pas. fit Orlando en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Margareth lui jeta un regard indescriptible. Puis, elle soupira, vaincue.

_Bon, okay. Je veux bien vous croire. dit-elle.

Les autres lui sourirent.

_Tu nous reparle, alors? demanda Sunny.

Margareth hocha la tête. Deux minutes plus tard, Sunny et Violette faisait un concours pour savoir laquelle l'étranglerait le mieux.

_Hum... intervint Caleigh, en se raclant la gorge.

Margareth se retourna. Caleigh lui adressa un grand sourire.

_Bon, on va te laisser! s'exclama la jeune fille en tirant Nathaniel par la manche. À plus!

_À plus! répondit Margareth, avec un air un peu gêné.

Vu comme ça, on aurait dit qu'elle les avait abandonnés.

_Ce...C'était... Caleigh Shine?! s'écria Rose, choquée. Tu es restée avec Caleigh Shine?!

_Oui, Rosie. fit tranquillement Margareth en montant les marches.

Ils la suivirent. Rose n'arrêtait pas de répéter la même chose: "Caleigh Shine, bon sang!". Sunny et Orlando étaient un peu en arrière et chuchotaient. Violette et Eloïse se disputaient et Scorpius et James l'entouraient comme si elle était une petite chose fragile. Et ça l'énervait. Vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent à la tour de Gryffondor (pour son plus grand bonheur!). Sunny resta un peu avec Orlando. "Pour lui dire bonne nuit" disait-elle. Ouais, et "lui dire bonne nuit", comprenait de lui rouler une pelle jusqu'à qu'ils manque de mourir asphyxiés? Enfin bref, Sunny faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Margareth se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. James la regarda un petit moment. Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, et il partit rejoindre Sembro Dubois, assis à une table et faisant ses devoirs. Il faisait ses devoirs un vendredi soir? Rose, Eloïse et Violette arrivèrent peu après. Elles prirent place dans le canapé en face de son fauteuil. Violette parlait d'un sixième année de Gryffondor, qui lui plaisait, apparemment.

_Non, mais je t'assure! Il est trop beau! s'exclama-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

_Je veux bien te croire... répondit Rose en regardant Yoshura ronfler sur une table, et Chris lui dessiner des moustaches à l'aide d'un marqueur.

Margareth haussa un sourcil. Il l'avait trouvé où, le marqueur? Chris et Judicaël pouffèrent et tendirent le stylo à une première année qui devint toute rouge. Le marqueur devait sûrement lui appartenir. Les gens étaient bizarres...

_Oh, regarde! C'est lui! s'écria Violette.

Margareth tourna la tête vers le garçon. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, il était même plutôt banal.

_Il n'a rien de spécial. remarqua Eloïse, en échangeant un regard avec Margareth.

Violette lui donna un coup de coude, qu'Eloïse lui rendit trois fois plus fort. Sunny rentra dans la salle, à la suite de la nouvelle futur-ex-conquête de Violette.

_Il ne sort pas avec une fille de Serdaigle? demanda Rose en faisant une place à Sunny, sur le canapé.

_Oh, tu vas encore briser un couple? soupira Eloïse en tapotant sur l'accoudoir.

Margareth avait l'impression d'être un dirigeant de la mafia, qui convoquait ses subalternes. Elle voyait très bien Eloïse et Rose dans le rôle de mafieuses (Eloïse avec ses tatouages partout et Rose avec sa batte de Quidditch) et Violette et Sunny en secrétaires (coiffures impeccables, et jolis minois). Est-ce que les dirigeants de la mafia avaient des secrétaires?

_Si, une certaine Gabrielle... dit Violette, avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire de ce qu'elle pensait de la jeune fille.

Margareth réagit au prénom de la futur-ennemie de Violette. Gabrielle? Comme son cousin? Enfin, son cousin c'était Gabriel tout court, mais bon. Elle l'imaginait bien en robe. Ça lui irait tellement bien! Et si elle lui offrait une robe pour Noël? Lui, il lui avait bien offert un rat mort pour son anniversaire! D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle réponde à sa carte.

Et là, ça fit tilt dans son petit cerveau.

_Ooooh! s'écria-t-elle, en bondissant de son fauteuil. J'ai oublié d'envoyer une lettre à mes parents!

Et elle monta les marches menant au dortoir quatre à quatre.

**_oooooo_**

Margareth était assise sur son lit. Elle avait un problème. Un énorme problème.

Un peu plus tôt, elle avait commençait une lettre à ses parents, et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait fait que parler d'Albus. Elle en avait donc écrit une autre, mais se fût le même résultat. Elle avait réessayé, parce qu'elle était bête et têtue. Mais, se fût pareil. Et elle en avait fait une bonne douzaine comme ça.

Bref, elle avait réfléchi au POURQUOI de cette situation, et certaine choses lui avaient sautées aux yeux:

_Elle le trouvait beau.

Bon, comme la majorité des filles de Poudlard... Ce n'était pas vraiment inquiétant.

_Elle le trouvait attachant, drôle, doux, attentionné, gentil, adorable, ...

Elle était restée cinq minutes sur les adjectifs qui qualifiaient Albus.

_Elle trouvait ses yeux magnifiques, splendides, extraordinaires, superbes, merveilleux, incroyables, ...

Dix minutes, cette fois.

_Elle avait voulu un collier, parce qu'il avait la couleur de ses yeux.

Elle avait des idées bizarres...

_Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son coeur battait les records de vitesses.

_Elle devenait une tomate sur pattes, quand il la regardait.

Pire, elle avait même le cerveau d'une tomate, quand il la regardait!

_Elle avait envie de/failli/imaginé l'embrasser.

Ça devenait de plus en plus suspect, là.

_Elle était carrément accro, à son odeur.

Et ça n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'elle se soit transformée en mi-chat.

_Elle était bien/ avait envie d'être dans ses bras.

No coment.

BREF, elle était venue à la seule conclusion plausible: elle était amoureuse d'Albus.

Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Bon! Ça suffit, Magui-tomate! Retourne chez toi! Non, mais oh!

Elle soupira. Bien, maintenant qu'elle le savait, ça lui paraissait tellement évident qu'elle se disait que tout le monde avait dû le remarquer! Oh, non, la honte! Elle devenait dépressive, là...

Les filles choisirent ce moment, pour entrer dans le dortoir.

_Ça ne va pas, Magui? lui demanda Rose en voyant sa tête.

Elle les regarda.

_Je suis amoureuse d'Albus... gémit-elle.

Il y eut un blanc.

_Oh! La prise de conscience! s'exclama Sunny.

_Désolée, pour toi... sourit Rose.

_Et c'est pour ça que tu te mets dans cet état? demanda Violette.

_C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte?! s'écria Eloïse.

Margareth jeta un regard noir à cette dernière.

_Tu peux parler toi. siffla-t-elle.

Puis, elle se rendit compte de ce que venait de dire la brune.

_Attends, tu le savais? s'exclama-t-elle.

_Bien sûr! répondit la tatouée.

_C'est évident, non? demanda Violette.

Margareth enfouit la tête dans son oreiller, en gémissant. Sunny lui frotta le dos.

_Il s'en ai rendu cooooooooooooompte et maintenant il veut mêêêêême plus me parleeeeeeeeer. pleurnicha-t-elle, à moitié étouffée dans son coussin.

_T'inquiètes! s'exclama Rose. Il est tellement idiot qu'il n'a rien vu!

_Oui, et il n'y a que lui qu'il ne le sait pas... soupira Violette.

_Je connais quelqu'un d'autre, dans ce cas là. ricana Eloïse.

Margareth renifla. Elle parlait de qui, là? Ro, puis non, elle s'en fichait. Là, elle était dépressive, tant pis pour les autres. C'était elle d'abord.

_Mais, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit? demanda-t-elle.

_De quoi? dirent Eloïse et Rose.

_Que j'étais amoureuse d'Albus! s'écria Margareth.

_Tu esquivais toutes tentatives... soupira Sunny.

_Puis, c'est mieux que tu le découvres toi-même, non? proposa Rose.

_Non, pas vraiment... renifla-t-elle.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Albus! Fallait le faire quand même! Margareth se trouva donc idiote, comme la plupart du temps. Elle soupira.

_Je suis une idiote...gémit-elle.

_Ah, ça! Je ne te dis pas non! rigola Violette.

Margareth ne répliqua même pas.

_En tout cas, j'ai aucune chance... souffla-t-elle.

Violette et Eloïse se mirent à rire comme des bossues. Pour une fois qu'elles étaient d'accord. Elle les regarda. Elles se foutaient de sa tronche, en plus!

_T'inquiètes! T'es sûrement celle qui en a le plus! sourit Rose.

Elle ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire, de toute façon? Si la rousse préférait croire ça!

_Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas! Je suis sûre qu'il tombera amoureux de toi très vite! la rassura Sunny.

_Peut-être même plus vite que tu ne le crois... ricana Eloïse.

Mais, Margareth n'y fit pas attention, trop déprimée qu'elle était.

_Je suis moooooooooche comment veux-tu qu'il m'aiiiiiiiiiiime?! couina-t-elle.

Les filles soupirèrent.

_Elle va finir par me rendre dépressive... murmura Violette.

_Mais tu n'es pas moche voyons! rétorquèrent Sunny et Rose.

Margareth ne dit rien.

_Hey! Tu ne vas pas te démonter, si? s'exclama Sunny.

_Sun' a raison! Ne t'avoues pas vaincue! affirma Rose.

_Oui, tu n'as même pas essayé de le draguer! continua Violette.

_Non, il n'en a même pas eut besoin... souffla Eloïse.

Mais, Margareth ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se redressa avec un air maussade. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'Albus? Dites le lui, si vous l'apprenez.

_Rooo! C'est bon! C'est pas la fin du monde! rétorqua Violette.

_Mais, si Violette! répliqua Rose. Mets-toi à sa place! C'est son meilleur ami! Alors, si elle lui dit, elle a peur de le perdre! Tu comprends?

_Ça sent le vécu... remarqua Eloïse.

Rose devint écarlate. Si Margareth ressemblait à une tomate quand elle rougissait, à quoi ressemblait Rose? Une carotte peut être... Un peu rouge, la carotte...

_Oui, n'empêche qu'elle a raison... continua Eloïse.

Ah bon? Elle aussi trouvait que Rose ressemblait à une carotte rouge? Margareth secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête avec ses comparaisons à deux noises!

_Bin, t'as qu'à le draguer! fit Violette en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Mais bien sûr! Et pourquoi pas cent balles et un mars?

_Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais... dit Sunny en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Margareth soupira. Le "draguer"? C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Elle se changea, tournant et retournant le sujet dans sa petite tête. Elle finit par se couchait dans son lit, épuisée.

En attendant de le "draguer", comme disait si bien Violette, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son apparence normale. Le reste elle verrait plus tard.

Enfin, si certaines personnes lui en laissaient le temps...

* * *

**Salut!**

**Bon encore désolée pour les fautes (comme d'habitude, quoi!)**

**Ensuite, merci à Nesrouhil pour sa review. C'était gentil de sa part!**

**D'ailleurs laissez m'en une, pour me donner votre avis (s'il vous plait).**

**Puis, je crois que c'est tout...**

**Donc je vous embête pas plus longtemps,**

**Voilà, à plus!**

**Leaule.**


	6. Chapitre 5

Margareth se leva difficilement. Elle était restée la majorité de la nuit à se poser des questions débiles, dans le genre: "Et si je le vois, demain, je fais comment?". Question débile, réponse stupide: "Comme d'hab', tu lui souris (et tu l'embrasses pas), et tout ira bien!". Elle secoua la tête, en attrapant ses affaires et une serviette. Elle était une véritable idiote.

Bref, elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds et en se traitant d'imbécile.

Elle ouvrit la porte en baillant, et fût accueillie par une Violette toute joyeuse, en train de chanter:

"Des bisous partout OUH OUH OUH OUH

Sur le nez dans le cou OUH OUH OUH OUH

Des bisous, des bisous

Des milliers de bisous et encore des bisous OUH OUH OUH OUH" *

Un bisounours. Violette était devenue un bisounours. Enfin, ça ne changeait pas tant que ça, de d'habitude, en fait...

_Saaaaaaaluuuuuuut! chantonna la bisounours en question.

_'Lut... grommela Margareth, très mal réveillée.

Violette fronça les sourcils.

_T'as mal dormi? demanda-t-elle.

_Hum... Non, c'est pas ça... répondit Margareth, en s'étirant.

Violette s'engouffra dans la cabine de droite (Sunny occupant la gauche) et balança ses affaires par dessus la porte.

_C'est quoi, alors? questionna la voix étouffée de la blonde.

_J'ai pas dormi, tout court. fit Margareth en se retournant face à son reflet.

Ce dernier, lui adressa un sourire de vampire et lui dit:

_T'as une tête de shooté, ma pauvre.

_Merci, c'est gentil Dracula... répondit Margareth, en cherchant une brosse à dents neuve dans l'armoire.

Son reflet fit la moue, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

C'était de sa faute, si elle n'avait plus de brosses à dents. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. C'était la faute à ses canines, trop pointues, qui abîmaient trop vite les brosses à dents. Elle en était déjà à sa troisième! Être un chat, qui a dit que c'était super?

_Comment ça, tu n'as pas dormi? intervint la voix de Sunny, la coupant dans sa recherche de brosse à dents.

Margareth grimaça. Elle allait se faire engueuler, c'était certain.

_C'est à cause de ce que tu nous a dis hier? demanda Violette, en allumant l'eau.

"Bonne réponse! Miss Brown, vous gagnez vingt mille euros." fût ce qu'elle eut envie de répondre, mais elle s'abstint. À la place, elle répondit:

_Ouais...

Hum... Il aurait peut-être fallu qu'elle dise l'autre version, en fait...

_T'inquiètes pas! s'écria Violette, d'un ton enjoué. N'y pense pas, et tu verras, t'y penseras plus!

_C'est un peu logique. dit Sunny, en coupant l'eau.

Margareth ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à répondre de toutes façons.

_Mais, si t'es fatiguée, Magui, tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher. reprit Sunny.

Margareth soupira.

_C'est bon, Sun', il est dix heures, je vais pas retourner me coucher! s'exclama-t-elle, en reprenant sa fouille de l'armoire.

Elle finit par mettre la main sur une brosse à dents rose bonbon. Cette chose devait être à Violette. La jeune fille avait une centaine de brosses à dents, toutes roses, pour la plupart.

_Violette? Je peux te prendre une brosse à dents? La mienne est fichue. demanda Margareth, en espérant que Sunny oublie la conversation.

_Oui, bien sûr. répondit l'autre blonde, en pressant un flacon de shampooing.

Ce dernier fit un drôle de bruit. Il devait être pratiquement vide.

_Vivement que je retourne chez moi, et que j'achète un nouveau shampooing. dit joyeusement Violette.

En même temps, si elle ne se lavait pas les cheveux aussi souvent, elle en aurait une bouteille pratiquement pleine, songea Margareth en mettant du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents.

Elle était en train de se rincer la bouche, quand Sunny sortit de la cabine de gauche. Margareth lui adressa un sourire et prit sa place. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et alluma l'eau.

**_oooooo_**

Margareth était dans la salle commune, en train d'écrire un devoir de potions. Sunny et Violette étaient descendues prendre leur petit déjeuner, la laissant toute seule avec son devoir. Elle, elle préférait rattraper son retard. De toute façon, juste de penser qu'elle aurait cours de potions lui coupait l'appétit.

Les propriétés de la pierre de lune... Comme si ça l'intéressait, elle!

Margareth soupira. Elle aurait préféré avoir Rose avec elle, mais la rousse dormait, généralement jusqu'à treize heures, le week-end. Et Eloïse, aussi. On dirait que ces deux-là faisaient un concours, pour savoir laquelle dormirait le plus!

Margareth soupira, encore. Ce n'était pas en pensant à ses amies en train de roupiller, qu'elle finirait son devoir.

Elle était donc en train d'écrire sa dix-huitième lignes (oui elle les comptait toutes, une par une) et séchait sur la suite. La plume en l'air, elle regardait par la fenêtre. Comme si la réponse se trouvait là, dehors.

Il y eut du bruit (beaucoup de bruits), venant du passage caché par la Grosse Dame. Elle se retourna et aperçut James Potter, Sembro Dubois et Welrick Alpha, entrer dans la salle commune.

_Hey, mais c'est ma future belle-soeur! s'exclama James, en apercevant Margareth assise dans un fauteuil.

Il y eut un flottement dans l'air où la plupart des personnes présentent se retournèrent vers elle. Elle, elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, les joues rouges et la plume suspendue au dessus de son parchemin.

_De quoi?! s'écria Margareth, en le regardant venir vers elle.

Il avait encore son sourire moqueur. Et, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille! De toute façon, qu'importe la tête qu'il fasse, ça ne lui disait jamais rien de bon.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et fût rejoint par Sembro et Welrick.

_Oh, mais tu sais très bien! s'écria James, avec un grand sourire.

Margareth le regarda avec un air de dire: "Heu... Non, Pas du tout..."

James secoua la tête.

_Sembro, je t'en prie, éclaires sa lanterne. dit-il en se tournant vers le garçon.

Margareth se tourna, elle aussi, vers le frère de Sunny. Ce dernier, s'étirait.

_C'est vrai que t'aimes Aaaaaaaaaaalbus? bailla-t-il, après un moment.

Margareth se sentit rougir. Comment savait-il ça?!

_Je... Tu... Quoi? bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle se sentait ridicule. En plus, les autres Gryffondors peuplant la salle commune écoutaient avec tellement de discrétion, que s'en était surprenant! Elle rougit un peu plus, en voyant Anémone Groscow la pointer du doigt et deux filles de troisième année glousser bêtement.

Les trois garçons, quant à eux, échangèrent un sourire.

_C'est bon, James, tu peux la marier avec Albus... fit Welrick en se redressant. On y va?

Margareth remarqua que les autres Gryffondors commençaient à chuchoter entre eux. C'était pas bon, ça! Pas bon du tout, même! Puis, se rendant compte de ce que venait de dire Welrick elle ouvrit la bouche, pour protester.

_Que... Quoi? couina Margareth en remuant dans son fauteuil.

Bon, elle aurait pu faire mieux...

_C'est bon, Magui! Tout le monde est au courant, de toute façon. fit James en suivant, ses amis, qui sortaient de la salle commune.

Elle laissa tomber sa plume. Comment ça: "tout le monde est au courant"? Margareth se leva d'un bond et les suivit.

_James! James! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "tout le monde est au courant"? demanda-t-elle, quand elle les rattrapa.

Ils étaient juste devant le passage, dissimulé par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et s'apprêtaient à sortir.

Ça veut dire, ce que ça veut dire. répondit tranquillement Welrick, en tournant la tête vers elle.

_Si tu préfères, tout Poudlard est au courant. continua Sembro, les mains dans les poches.

_Ou va l'être... sourit James.

Et son sourire ne lui disait toujours rien qui vaille.

Margareth n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'elle se retrouva étranglée dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle réussit à distinguer que son agresseur était une agresseuse, et qu'elle était rousse. Lily Potter.

_Alors, c'est vrai? Tu l'aimes vraiment! Oh, je suis trop conteeeeeeente! s'écria la troisième année, une fois qu'elle lâcha Margareth.

Cette dernière songea qu'elle devait avoir de la purée, à la place des côtes. James eut un petit rire, en face d'elle.

_Ah? Finalement, tu ne la détestes plus? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Sa soeur secoua la tête, les joues roses. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Margareth.

_Je suis désolée... Pour... La dernière fois... murmura-t-elle, la tête baissée.

Margareth se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à Lily. Cette fille était bizarre, quand même. Un jour elle lui faisait des reproches sans aucunes raisons apparentes, et un autre, elle la serrait dans ses bras comme si Margareth était un nounours et s'excusait toujours sans raisons quelconques. Juste un besoin de s'excuser comme ça? La bizarrerie était-elle de famille?

Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de se demander si toute la famille d'Albus était étrange.

_Oh... Heu... Ce n'est pas grave. répondit Margareth.

Lily lui fit un grand sourire, puis sortit de la salle commune.

Bon, okay. Bizarre, quand même.

James sortit à son tour de la salle commune, adressant son sourire moqueur à Margareth.

Mmh... Ça lui rappelait la phrase bizarre qu'il avait dit en parlant des élèves de Poudlard... "Ou va l'être"... Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là?

_Tu devrais retourner à ton devoir, ta plume goutte. dit une voix rêveuse derrière Margareth, la sortant de sa réflexion.

Elle se retourna, se retrouvant face à Lorcan Scamander. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi? Un message codé? Lorcan sourit (elle venait de parler à voix haute) et lui montra la table, où elle était assise juste avant de courir après James, avec son devoir de potions laissé en plan.

Aaaaah... Ce devoir, là! Bof, il pouvait attendre cinq minutes, non? Ce n'était pas comme si le professeur Malefoy allait remarquer qu'elle l'avait laissé pendant cinq petites minutes!

Margareth remarqua alors sa plume posait sur le parchemin, et surtout, l'énorme tâche d'encre qui s'étalait à l'extrémité.

Elle croisa les yeux flous de Lorcan qui hocha la tête. Et elle se précipita, en priant tous les dieux du monde pour que sa tâche s'en aille.

**_oooooo_**

Margareth était dans la bibliothèque, en train de chercher un livre expliquant un sort, qui pourrait enlever le reste de la tâche, sur son parchemin.

Elle avait réussi à enlever l'encre encore liquide, mais certaines parties avaient séchées, et elle n'arrivait pas à les effacer. Et elle imaginait déjà le grand sourire du professeur Malefoy quand il lui dirait que son devoir était "tout simplement répugnant à voir", qu'il n'avait "même pas envie d'y jeter un oeil" et qu'il était "dans l'obligation de lui mettre un zéro". Professeur sadique.

Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que son devoir de potions n'avait pas fini de lui pourrir son week-end.

Elle tourna dans un rayon et se retrouva nez à nez avec Caleigh Shine, une sixième année à Poufsouffle.

_Tiens, Magui! Justement, je te cherchais! s'écria la blonde.

_Ah bon? s'étonna-t-elle.

_Oui, dis moi, tu es amie avec James Potter? demanda la jeune fille, en lui prenant le bras.

_Heu... Oui... répondit Margareth. Pourquoi?

_Oh, juste parce qu'il est en train de hurler dans tout le château, que t'aimes son frère, Albus. dit tranquillement Caleigh.

Margareth s'arrêta brusquement.

_Il fait quoi?! s'écria-t-elle.

Madame Pince lui jeta un regard noir et Margareth lui fit un tout petit sourire d'excuses. Elle se pencha vers Caleigh.

_Il fait quoi? chuchota-t-elle.

_Tu as bien entendu... souffla une voix, qu'elle connaissait bien, à son oreille.

Margareth tourna la tête. C'était Sunny. La jeune fille avait l'air en colère.

_Sun'?

Ça ne va pas? demanda Margareth.

_Si très bien. répondit-elle, d'un ton sec.

Elle posa brusquement le livre qu'elle tenait sur une table qui grinça bizarrement. Madame Pince renifla, depuis son bureau. Margareth lui jeta un coup d'oeil, puis retourna son attention sur le livre de Sunny.

Sortilèges. La matière favorite de sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, elle avait fait ses devoirs la dernière fois... C'était peut-être pour se détendre? Sunny avait des façons bizarres de se détendre, alors ça ne l'étonnerait pas... Puis, généralement, quand Sunny prenait un livre de sortilèges, elle ne tournait pas les pages aussi brusquement. Et, quand elle disait brusquement, c'est à dire que les pages étaient prêtes à se déchirer. Oui, Sunny avait VRAIMENT besoin de se détendre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as? interrogea Margareth.

_Violette. siffla la jeune fille.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a Violette? questionna Margareth.

_Elle s'est alliée avec l'ennemi. répondit Caleigh.

_Que veux tu dire?

_Caleigh veut dire que Violette chante (oui, tu as bien entendu, elle chante) que tu aimes Albus. Avec James, en plus! grogna Sunny.

Margareth s'assit. Elle s'y attendait venant de Violette. La blonde n'était pas miss Potins pour rien! Donc, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant... Puis, le comportement de James était tout à fait normal, venant de lui. Enfantin et bruyant. James, quoi.

_Et, Eloïse et Rose? demanda-t-elle.

_Toujours pas levées. fit Sunny, en secouant la tête.

Margareth en fût soulagée. Si Rose et Eloïse s'y mettait, ce n'était pas bon signe pour son secret, qui n'était plus si secret que ça, d'ailleurs.

Il y eut un silence. Sunny tournait vigoureusement les pages de son livre.

_Tu veux faire quoi avec ça? demanda Caleigh.

Elle désignait le livre que Margareth tenait.

_Enlever une tâche. répondit-elle, en étalant son parchemin salit sur la table.

Sunny regarda le parchemin en question.

_Tu n'as pas essayé la formule de Recurvite? demanda-t-elle.

_Si, mais elle veut pas partir. soupira Margareth.

_C'est un devoir de potions? demanda Caleigh en parcourant les dix huit pauvres lignes qu'avait écrites Margareth.

_Oui, enfin, le début. répondit-elle, en ouvrant son livre.

Elle était en train de chercher une formule, avec Caleigh, quand Sunny referma (tout aussi brusquement qu'elle avait tourné les pages) son livre.

Madame Pince arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle leur jeta un regard noir.

_Je peux savoir ce que c'est que tout ce bruit?! s'énerva la bibliothécaire.

_Excusez-nous, Madame. C'est juste que notre devoir est trop compliqué et qu'on ne trouve pas de réponses... fit Sunny, d'un ton larmoyant.

La bibliothécaire sembla décontenancée. Puis, elle se reprit, renifla, et changea de rayon.

Sunny secoua la tête, une fois la bibliothécaire partie.

_Tu n'as pas à être énervée comme ça! chuchota Margareth.

_Tu as fait confiance à Violette, et elle, elle ne pense qu'à le répéter à tout le monde! répondit Sunny, à voix basse.

_Je ne lui ai jamais dit de ne pas le répéter. soupira Margareth. Tu sais très bien, que la seule façon de faire garder un secret à Violette, c'est de lui faire promettre sur toute sa famille, de ne pas le révéler!

_Même. Question de principe. bouda Sunny.

_Violette, reste Violette. dit tranquillement Margareth, en parcourant le sommaire de son livre.

_Tu voulais qu'elle le répète? s'exclama Sunny.

Margareth vit Madame Pince lever les yeux vers leur table, puis se diriger vers elles. Elle n'atteint toute fois pas son but, car en cours de route, une fille rousse se jeta sur sa voisine et elles roulèrent par terre, en se criant des insultes. Provoquant un boucan pas possible.

Bravo! Et après, on disait que c'était les garçons les plus pugnaces?

Margareth observa les deux filles en train de se crêper le chignon, et Madame Pince tenter de les séparer. Elle reconnut, une des deux filles comme étant Lily. La jeune fille était d'ailleurs en train d'écraser son poing avec force sur le visage de sa camarade. L'autre fille, n'en menait vraiment pas large, et tentait vainement de faire basculer Lily sur le côté. C'était que la rousse était bien cramponnée! Du coup, l'autre fille se prenait coups sur coups et avait le nez en sang. Leur combat dura deux ou trois minutes et se termina quand Mrs Weasley fit irruption dans la bibliothèque.

Margareth regarda sa professeure enlever une vingtaine de points à chacune des filles et les emmener chez la directrice. Décidément, la directrice devait bien les connaître, les Potter.

Il y eut un silence, où Caleigh disparue entre les rayons.

Margareth détacha ses yeux de la porte, par laquelle venait de disparaître sa professeur et les deux filles, et se concentra sur ses recherches. Elle finit par trouver une formule qui semblait être la bonne.

Elle l'essaya sur son parchemin qui prit tout simplement feu.

Sunny se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche et l'ouvrit en grand. Margareth jeta un sort au parchemin qui flotta devant elle et le jeta par la fenêtre ouverte.

Heureusement que Madame Pince était occupée, à ramasser les livres qui avaient chutés, pendant la bagarre des deux filles! Si, en plus, la femme découvrait qu'une autre élève, (de Gryffondor, en plus!) avait des tendances pyromanes, elle finirait par fermer sa bibliothèque aux Gryffondors. Et si jamais, elle faisait ça, ce serait Margareth qui aurait des problèmes avec Rose!

Elle souffla et regarda son devoir brûler sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_Oh, non... Je vais devoir tout recommencer... gémit Margareth, en regardant les cendres tourbillonner avec le vent.

Sunny lui tapota le dos, en signe de réconfort. Et Margareth imagina la tête de son professeur lui disant, "On a pas fait son devoir? Bon, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour le faire, miss Thompson."... Son moral tomba encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Caleigh revint avec un livre intitulé: "Blagues pour vos pires ami(e)s et vos meilleur(e)s ennemi(e)s". Elle le déposa sur la table et l'ouvrit.

_Dites, c'est quoi la chose à laquelle votre amie tient le plus? demanda-t-elle, en regardant le sommaire.

Margareth et Sunny s'entreregardèrent.

_Ses cheveux. répondirent elles en choeur.

_Bien.

Caleigh tourna des pages et s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle.

_Là, cette potion fait perdre tous ses cheveux (sans aucun moyens de les faire repousser) pendant quarante-huit heures. dit-elle, en se redressant.

_Oh! C'est très bien, ça! s'exclama Sunny. La liste d'ingrédients est comment?

_Mmh... Rien d'illégal. lut Caleigh. Mais, il faudra en acheter à Pré-Au-Lard.

Sunny hocha la tête avec l'air déterminé. Elle nota les ingrédients et la préparation sur un bout de parchemin, qu'elle fourra ensuite dans son sac.

**_oooooo_**

_Tu crois que je pourrais l'utiliser sur James? demanda Margareth en sortant de la bibliothèque.

_Non, même une tandeuse ne marcherait pas sur lui. fit Sunny, avec son air doux, revenu sur le visage.

_Une tondeuse. reprit Margareth.

La blonde haussa les épaules, d'un air indifférent. Caleigh sortit de la bibliothèque avec un énorme livre sur des plantes de toutes sortes.

_Botanique. dit-elle en voyant l'expression de Margareth.

Margareth hocha la tête et se mit à marcher. Caleigh s'efforçait de rentrer son énorme manuel dans son sac. Elles étaient en train de descendre des escaliers, quand deux garçons jaillirent du bout du couloir.

_Caleigh! Te voilà! On t'a cherché partout! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons, en se précipitant vers elles.

Margareth les reconnut aussitôt. Kevin et Nathaniel, deux Poufsouffles de sixième année.

_Oh, salut Magui! s'écria Kevin.

_salut Magui... marmonna Nathaniel.

_Coucou! répondit-elle, avec bonne humeur.

_C'est vrai, ce qu'on dit? demanda Kevin en la regardant.

_Que j'aime Albus? soupira-t-elle.

Le Poufsouffle approuva. Margareth hocha la tête en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

_WOOOOOOOÏÏÏAAAAAAAAA! s'écria soudainement quelqu'un en sautant entre Caleigh et Margareth.

Elles firent toutes les deux un bons de deux mètres et Caleigh donna un coup de son énorme livre sur la tête de la personne qui venait de hurler. La personne en question s'écroula par terre comme une m... matière fécale.

Margareth remarqua, à cette instant, que la "matière fécale", n'était autre que James. En même temps, qui ferait ça, à part James?

_Il est mort? demanda-t-elle, en voyant que le Gryffonodr ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

_Heu... Potter? appela Caleigh, en le bougeant du bout du pied.

Il n'y eut pas de réaction.

_Oh mon dieu! Elle l'a tué! s'écria Nathaniel.

_Oh non, dis moi que c'est pas vrai! gémit Sunny en se cramponnant au Poufsouffle qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils lui faisaient quoi eux?

_J'était sûr que ça allait arriver un jour...pleurnicha Nathaniel. T'es trop violente Caleigh!

_Bouhou... sanglota Sunny.

_Vous arrêtez vos idioties, oui? Il est pas mort! Juste assommé! s'écria Caleigh.

_En même temps, s'il était mort, ça nous ferait un adversaire de moins... pensa Kevin, à voix haute.

_Bouhou... pleurnichèrent les deux autres.

_VOUS AVEZ FINI, OUI?! cria Caleigh.

_Tu me passes ton livre? fit Kevin, en lui prenant ledit livre des mains.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec? demanda Caleigh, en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oh, rien. répondit Kevin en levant le bouquin au dessus de la tête de James.

_IL VA VRAIMENT LE TUER! braillèrent Sunny et Nathaniel

_NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS TA TÊTE?! hurla Caleigh en arrachant le livre à Kevin.

Elle avait une expression, tout simplement effrayante, peint sur le visage.

_Caleigh... fit le jeune homme devenu brusquement blanc. Voyons, je rigolais, j'allais pas le faire...

_TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE IDIOTE? TU VEUX QUE JE TE FASSE PAREIL POUR VOIR?! beugla Caleigh, en frappant Kevin, avec son grimoire.

_Aïe! Aïe! Mais arrête! Aïe! Mais je te dis que j'allais... Aïe! Pas le faire! Aïe!

Le jeune homme abandonna rapidement l'idée de faire entendre raison à Caleigh et s'enfuit, poursuivit par la jeune fille et son livre meurtrier.

_Caleigh! Caleigh, non! Tu as déjà un mort sur la conscience n'en rajoute pas! s'exclama Nathaniel.

Caleigh fit brusquement demi-tour, lâcha son livre (qui tomba juste à côté de la tête de James) et menaça le jeune homme avec son sac qui devait peser plus lourd que le bouquin sur les plantes. Nathaniel partit en courant, avec Sunny, elle aussi prise pour cible.

Une fois que les cris et les bruits de courses furent éloignés, Margareth se rendit compte qu'elle était restée la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle referma donc le tout, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de voir, et s'agenouilla auprès de James.

_James? appela-t-elle. James?

Elle le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

Le jeune homme avait la bouche en sang. Margareth grimaça: le sang, c'était pas son truc.

_James? appela-t-elle, encore.

_Chlachgui? murmura le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux.

Chlachgui? C'était son nom ça?

Margareth aida James à se relever. Le brun s'était, apparemment, mordu la langue, en se prenant le livre de Caleigh sur la tête.

_Q'ci m'l'ait ar'vé? demanda le jeune homme en tenant sa tête douloureuse, la langue pendante.

Traduction: Qu'est-ce qu'il m'ait arrivé?

Margareth s'étonna elle-même d'avoir comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle devait avoir un traducteur de James, quelque part en elle.

_Tu as fait peur à Caleigh et elle t'a assommé. répondit-elle.

_Mah...

Margareth pensa soudainement à ce que lui avait dit Sunny et Caleigh dans la bibliothèque.

_C'est vrai que t'as dit à tout le monde que j'aimais Albus? demanda-t-elle, en ramassant le gros livre sur les plantes.

_Vzoui. avoua James.

Margareth sentit de la colère monter en elle. Et une voix cria "VENGEANCE!" dans sa tête.

_Et, pourquoi t'as fait ça? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme, en ouvrant le livre et en feuilletant quelques pages.

Elle s'étonnait elle-même de son self-control!

_Plour lrir'. dit James, en se massant la tête.

Pour rire? Il avait fait ça, pour rire?!

Sa colère augmenta, et elle s'efforça de ne pas exploser. La voix dans sa tête commença un hymne "À bas James! À bas James!".

_Oh. D'accord. fit Margareth, de sa voix horriblement calme. Fais voir ta tête?

Le septième année enleva sa main et se pencha vers elle.

_Ah oui, tu vas avoir une bosse. déclara-t-elle.

Elle abattit brutalement le livre sur le crâne de James qui s'écroula une nouvelle fois par terre par terre. La voix se mit à hurler "MARGARETH IS THE WIIIIIIIIIIIINNER!".

Elle sourit et s'agenouilla à côté du Gryffondor.

_Et peut-être une deuxième, avec de la chance. souffla-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et contempla son oeuvre. Son sourire s'élargit.

_À plus, James! dit-elle en s'éloignant.

**_oooooo_**

Margareth arriva à la Grande Salle. Elle s'apprêtait à franchir les portes, quand Chris, Yoshura et Judicaël l'appelèrent:

_Magui! C'est vrai que t'aimes Albus? demanda Chris avec un air jovial.

Elle plissa les yeux et fronça le nez.

_Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, Chris. fit-elle en contournant le Gryffondor.

_Nan, mais sérieux Magui! Tu l'aimes ou pas? dit Yoshura, en lui attrapant le coude.

Elle soupira. Bon, autant leur répondre. De toute façon, si James l'avait dit à tout le monde, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour leur répondre et:

_Chuuuuuuut! dit quelqu'un en posant un doigt en travers de sa bouche.

Margareth se retourna.

_Que...Toi! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait en face d'elle le fameux Serdaigle macho, de sixième année. Il lui fit un beau sourire ravageur.

_Roméo. fit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il déposa un baiser sur ladite main. Margareth, elle, se sentait devenir rouge comme une tomate bien mûre.

_Je...Tu...Que...Tu... bafouilla-t-elle.

"Roméo", lui adressa un grand sourire. Et elle était juste incapable de dire quelque chose ou de faire le moindre geste pour se reculer, alors qu'il aurait suffit d'un "Mais, dégage!" et d'une grosse baffe pour que ce Serdaigle la lâche. Bon, pour sa défense, il était très beau. Puis, Margareth n'était pas vraiment dans le genre violente. Enfin, sauf avec James.

Roméo se pencha vers elle et lui souffla:

_Tu vois, Margareth, je ne suis pas si macho que ça.

Le fait qu'il l'appelle Margareth lui fit tout drôle. On le l'avait pas appeler comme ça depuis au moins trois mois!

_T'es quand même pas mal dans ton genre... marmonna Margareth, en gardant les yeux fixé sur la main du Serdaigle (qui tenait toujours la sienne).

Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, les regards portés sur eux. C'était horrible. Toute cette attention, certes, elle y était habituée! Mais, le fait qu'ils la regardent en ce moment, la gênée plus qu'autre chose.

_Tu veux parler de quel genre? demanda-t-il contre son oreille.

Tiens, ça lui rappelait quand Albus lui avait demandé pour le collier, à Pré-Au-Lard! Ce moment aussi, avait été très gênant pour elle...

Margareth se retint de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Même dans un moment critique, comme celui là, elle arrivait à penser à Albus! Elle voulait bien en être amoureuse, mais à condition qu'il n'hante pas ses pensées! C'était possible?

Elle releva les yeux vers Roméo.

_Pas le genre que tu crois... dit-elle, en se forçant à soutenir son regard.

_Vraiment? murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda se pencher un peu plus et elle crût vraiment qu'il allait l'embrasser, quand au dernier moment, il déposa ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche.

_Bien, à plus tard. sourit-il.

Margareth ne répondit rien. Elle était juste pétrifiée, en plein milieu du chemin. Le Serdaigle se retourna vers un groupe qui les regardait avec effarement. Et elle se rendit compte que ce groupe était composé de Sunny, Violette, Eloïse, Rose, Scorpius, Orlando, Lily et surtout, Albus.

_Oh, tiens, bonjour, vous! s'exclama Roméo, avec un air faussement étonné.

Albus avait l'air furieux. Et Scorpius refaisait l'imitation de Dark Maul. Sans compter Rose qui avait sa batte de Quidditch posait sur l'épaule, d'un air menaçant. Et Eloïse qui serrait les poings tellement forts que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Puis, Violette, qui avait l'air d'avoir mangé un truc de travers. Et surtout, Lily, qui semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre sanglant.

Le Serdaigle sourit puis entra dans la Grande Salle sans se presser.

Margareth jeta un regard vers Albus, qui ne la regardait pas. Les autres se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé?! s'exclama Lily, outrée.

Elle ne répondit pas et Lily commença à lui crier dessus. Margareth finit par secouer la tête et par rentrer dans la Grande Salle, les laissant en plan. Elle partit ensuite en direction de Caleigh qui lui souriait gentiment. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer?

**_oooooo_**

Elle se dirigeait vers la table des Poufsouffles, ses pensées partant dans tous les sens.

Bon, entre Lily qui voulait la tuer, James et Violette qui s'unissaient pour mieux l'emmerder, Roméo qui la draguait, Albus qu'elle aimait et son devoir de potions qu'elle n'avait pas terminé (enfin, pas commencé, vu qu'il avait prit feu), elle était dans la merde.

Puis, elle avait assez de problèmes au niveau de ses cours, sans en plus rajouter ceux-là! D'un, elle n'aimait pas les cours, de deux, ses notes n'étaient pas brillantes, et de trois, son professeur de potions adorait la ridiculiser! Et elle était censée passer ses B.U. cette année! Comment voulez-vous qu'elle réussisse si on ajoutait le reste?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait en début d'année déjà? Ah, oui, elle voulait passer son année TRANQUILLEMENT. Il y avait des gens qui comprenaient ça?

_Vous croyez que je peux me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie? gémit Margareth en se laissant tomber sur le banc de la table de Pousouffle.

_C'est une idée à tester. approuva Caleigh, en souriant.

_Et, d'où te viennent ces envies suicidaires? demanda Kevin, en se servant une grosse part de lasagnes.

Margareth le regarda se débattre un instant avec un bout qui refusait, catégoriquement, de venir dans son assiette. Kevin finit par renoncer et laissa le bout de lasagnes dans le plat.

_Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de toute cette histoire? fit Caleigh en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille attrapa le bout récalcitrant, et le mis dans son assiette, sous le regard choqué de Kevin. Même les lasagnes lui obéissaient. Respect.

Bref, revenons-en au sujet.

_Si... répondit Margareth.

_Tu ne devrais pas y penser. intervint Nathaniel, en croquant dans une feuille de salade.

Ne pas y penser? Facile à dire!

Margareth soupira. La matinée avait pourtant bien commencée...

Margareth était perdue dans ses pensées, quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Mais, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, pour savoir qui c'était: rien que la tête que tirait Kevin et Caleigh, ça lui donnait une petite idée.

_Magui? Je peux te parler? demanda Virginia Anamore, en se glissant entre elle et un autre Poufsouffle, qui regardait la Serpentarde la bouche grande ouverte.

_Bien sûr. répondit Margareth.

Virginia se leva et elle l'imita. La Serpentarde l'emmena à sa table.

_Attention, à Albus! cria Judith Zabini, tandis que le brun glissait sur le banc et atterrissait sur les genoux d'une première année.

Il marmonna ensuite ce qui ressemblait à des excuses et se déplaça vers le fond de la table. La première année, elle, se mit à glousser avec ses amies et à se faire des films. Margareth se retint de grogner. Albus était à elle! Comprendo?

Elle regarda, ensuite, Judith, murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la première année qui devint livide. Puis, la métisse se redressa avec toujours son grand sourire collé à ses lèvres et rejoignit Albus, au bout de la table.

Virginia s'arrêta et Margareth lui rentra dedans. La blonde se retourna vers elle, avec un joli sourire.

_Arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle va finir par croire que tu veux la tuer. dit tranquillement la jeune fille.

Elle se sentit rougir. Virginia eut un joli rire, puis l'entraîna plus loin.

_Tu viens? fit la Serpentarde, en lui attrapant le bras.

De toute façon, Margareth n'avait pas trop le choix.

Virginia la poussa vers une place au bout de la table, à côté de Myrtille Goyle. Ensuite, la blonde contourna le bout et s'assit en face d'elle, à côté de Yana Flint.

_Judith fait diversion. dit Yana, en tournant une page de son livre intitulés: "Comment pourrir la vie de votre pire ennemi(e)?"

James allait souffrir, c'était certain. Et Margareth en était bien contente!

_Donc,... commença Virginia.

_Salut! coupa une voix. Je peux m'inviter?

Margareth tourna la tête. Scorpius, lui sourit (un peu crispé le sourire), et attendit poliment la réponse de Virginia.

_Mais, bien sûr que tu peux, trésor. répondit celle-ci en souriant au jeune homme.

"Trésor", s'assit à côté de Margareth. Décidément, entre "trésor" et "piou", il en avait des surnoms bizarres.

Margareth, elle, se sentit étrangement oppressée, au milieu de tous ses Serpentards.

_Donc, Magui, est-ce que c'est vrai, que tu aimes Albus? reprit Virginia.

Margareth se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Virginia échangea un grand sourire avec Scorpius (enfin, lui avait un sourire crispé).

_Alors? la pressa Virginia.

_Réponds lui, elle va pas te lâcher, sinon... lui conseilla Yana.

Virginia avait l'air excité comme une puce. Margareth avait la bouche bizarrement sèche et avait du mal à déglutir. Virginia lui proposa un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle le but, puis se sentit bizarre. Elle avait très envie de répondre à Virginia brusquement.

_Je... Oui... souffla Margareth.

Deux secondes plus tard, Virginia cria un "Wooouuuuu" retentissant. Scorpius lui jeta un regard étrange, Myrtille secoua la tête et Yana soupira. Margareth, elle, commençait à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Elle ne venait quand même pas de dire ça, si?

_C'est vrai? C'est vrai? C'est vrai? répéta Virginia en sautillant sur place, tel une gamine de cinq ans.

_Oui. répondit franchement Margareth.

Mais elle n'allait pas bien! Pourquoi avait-elle approuvée?!

Était-elle sous l'emprise d'une substance illicite? Elle s'arrêta brusquement. C'était bizarre, mais, ça lui rappelait une potion qu'elle avait vu en cours... Mais, c'était absurde! Elle n'aurait pas fait ça quand même? Virginia n'était pas assez barge pour faire ça?!

Margareth la regarda sautiller sur place. Si. Virginia était assez folle pour faire ça.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

Et Merde!

Margareth remarqua que toutes la Grande Salle les regardait. Oh non! Pitié, pas ça!

Elle regarda les deux portes de sorties qui lui étaient présentées. D'un côté Dark Maul, de l'autre une asperge. Autant dire que son choix ne fût pas difficile.

Elle poussa Scorpius et réussi à passer de l'autre côté du banc. Mais, c'était sans compter sur le blond qui la rattrapa. Il y eut une sorte de lutte acharnée, puis Margareth atterrit dieu-sait-comment sur les genoux de Scorpius.

Ils s'entreregardèrent pendant un moment, les yeux ronds.

_Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites? demanda une voix traînante.

Margareth et Scorpius sursautèrent. Le professeur Malefoy se tenait devant eux, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était assise sur Scorpius, ou si c'était parce que Virginia était en train de danser sur la table.

_Bonjour professeur! s'exclama cette dernière.

Ses yeux brillait de mille feux. Autant dire, qu'on aurait pu les remplacer par deux boules à facettes.

Virginia descendit tranquillement de la table, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, qu'elle se retrouve perchée là. Mr Malefoy lui adressa un signe de tête, comme salut.

Et bonjour?

Ça lui boucherait le trou du cul? Impoli, va!

Virginia, ignorant les pensées de Margareth, fit la conversation au professeur Malefoy, comme si tout était normal. Elle faisait toujours ça, ou quoi?

_Vous avez entendu parler de la nouvelle rumeur, monsieur? demanda la blonde, après avoir parlé du beau temps (pourri).

_Celle, concernant miss Thompson? dit Mr Malefoy, sans se soucier que miss Thompson était, en ce moment même, assise sur les genoux de son fils.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle songe à se remettre sur ses jambes. Entre, Albus, le Serdaigle et Scorpius, tout le monde allait finir par croire qu'elle voulait restituer la polygamie.

_Oui. approuva Virginia.

_Et bien, j'en ai effectivement entendu parler, c'est exact. répondit le professeur Malefoy.

Margareth, elle, se releva et Scorpius lui jeta un regard étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il lui jetait des regards louches. Ce n'était pas en rapport avec le Serdaigle, si?

Le blond se leva à son tour et s'approcha ensuite d'elle.

_Magui, il faut qu'on parle. dit-il en l'entraînant hors de la Grande Salle.

Margareth regarda les plats, déposés sur les tables, avec envie.

Et manger? Non?

Ça, il fallait pas, peut-être?

Il passèrent devant le professeur Malefoy et Virginia, qui continuaient leur conversation, comme si de rien était.

Entre les tables, il y eut des messes basses, aussi discrètes que les Gryffondors l'observant dans la salle commune, pendant la matinée. Puis, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle.

Une fois devant les portes, Scorpius se retourna vers elle.

_T'es déjà allée aux cuisines? demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire...

* * *

*: Ce bout de chanson est un extrait de _Les bisous des bisounours_ chanté par Stéphanie, Sandrine et les enfants de Bondy.

* * *

**Salut!**

**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favorites! C'est juste génial! :D**

**Encore merci, à Nesrouhil et à Ero-Chikachu pour leur review. :)**

**Puis, à ceux qui se posaient aussi la même question sur Albus, je vais répondre là (au moins je me répèterai pas): on va dire qu'Albus a eu le coup de foudre.**

**Bon, désolée si c'est pas très très clair mais, normalement, il y a un moment où c'est expliqué, alors si je le dis maintenant ça ne sert à rien que je continue la fic'!**

**Voilà, bisous à vous,**

**Leaule.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut!**

**Je suis de retouuuur! Après un mois où j'avais disparu! (En réalité j'étais en cours, je n'avais pas VRAIMENT disparue). Bon, c'est vrai, ce chapitre a mis vraiment longtemps à venir! (En plus, il est pas vraiment super donc, voila...) Mais, c'est la faute de mes profs qui nous donnent trop de trucs à faire T.T**

**Bref, encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes, et encore merci pour leur review à Nesrouhil et à Ero-Pikachu (d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup rigolé quand je l'ai lu!)**

**Bon, ensuite je pense que c'est tout...**

**Donc, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Scorpius l'avait emmenée dans les cuisines de Poudlard et les petites créatures s'agitaient autour d'eux. Le blond se dirigea vers une des tables et y prit place. Margareth l'imita en se demandant de quoi pouvait-il vouloir lui parler.

Un elfe de maison leur apporta du poulet, avec des frites et de la sauce ketchup. Margareth se retint de rire en voyant l'air de Scorpius. Il accepta tout de même ce qu'apportait l'elfe et se mit à découper son poulet avec classe. Margareth le regarda pendant un moment, puis finit par se trouver idiote à le contempler en train de couper une aile de poulet.

_Donc, de quoi veux-tu me parler? demanda-t-elle en trempant une frite dans de la sauce.

Il prit le temps d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de lui répondre. Au moins, ça changeait d'Albus qui postillonnait partout. Mais, Margareth ne se sentait pas très à l'aise devant Scorpius. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un qui mangeait aussi proprement. Puis, surtout, depuis tout à l'heure, elle galérait avec sa cuisse de poulet et se mettait du ketchup partout. Mais comment faisait-il, pour être aussi propre? Crotte à la fin!

_Tu aimes vraiment Albus? dit finalement Scorpius, en déposant ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette.

Margareth releva la tête vers lui, croisant son regard perçant. Pourquoi la dévisageait-il comme ça? Et, elle n'avait pas déjà répondu à cette question?

_Oui. répondit-elle avant d'avoir compris qu'elle parlait.

Elle se sentit rougir. Scorpius en face d'elle, lui fit un léger sourire. Il demanda à un elfe deux verres et du jus de citrouille, ce que la petite créature partit lui chercher pratiquement en courant.

_Tu dis que tu l'aimes, mais tu as laissé l'autre... Romain? Non... Robert? Enfin bref, le Serdaigle, t'embrasser. fit Scorpius.

Margareth le regarda pendant un moment, avec les yeux ronds. Mais, de quoi parlait-il!? Roméo ne l'avait pas du tout embrassée! Sauf, si un bisou du coin des lèvres était "embrasser", évidement... Enfin, si Scorpius embrassait comme ça, il avait du soucis à se faire!

_Mais, il ne m'a pas embrassée! rétorqua-t-elle.

_Si. contredit Scorpius.

Margareth fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait bien être idiote, mais elle savait encore ce qu'elle faisait, merci bien!

_Piou, je te dis qu'il ne m'a pas embrassée!

_On l'a vu, on l'a tous vu quand il s'est penché vers toi!

Margareth secoua la tête. Quelle tête de mule!

_Je te dis que non, Piou.

_Si!

Il était boucher ou charcutier? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans "Il ne m'a pas embrassée"? Le "m' " peut-être?

_Bon, alors, dis moi ce que tu as vu exactement! s'écria-t-elle, agacée.

Scorpius parut réfléchir. Au moins, ce petit temps permit à Margareth de calmer ses nerfs. Pourquoi s'agaçait-elle comme ça? Réaction stupide de Gryffondor, sûrement.

_Je l'ai vu se pencher vers toi. répondit le blond, au bout d'un moment.

_Et, est-ce que tu l'as vu m'embrasser? demanda Margareth.

Elle s'était penchée vers lui et attendait la réponse avec un air victorieux. Il allait répondre non, c'était juste obligé.

_Non. soupira Scorpius.

Margareth bondit de sa chaise.

_Voilà! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton triomphant. On ne s'est pas embrassé!

Scorpius la regarda avec un petit sourire. Non, tête de mule! Ne souris pas! Il n'y a rien de drôle!

_Mais, il était trop proche de toi pour ne pas t'avoir touchée! rétorqua-t-il, en redécoupant son poulet.

Margareth chercha ses mots, tout en se rasseyant. Si elle disait que Roméo l'avait "embrassée" sur le coin des lèvres, Scorpius risquerait de lui casser les pieds avec ses "Il t'a embrassée!". Et, elle n'avait pas envie de débattre avec Scorpius sur comment embrasser quelqu'un.

_Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne m'avait pas touché. dit-elle, en reprenant sa trempette de frites.

_Alors, il t'a embrassée! s'écria Scorpius.

Il commençait à l'énerver sérieusement, là. Elle remarqua que sa queue fouettait l'air derrière elle. Et elle arrêta tout de suite de faire ça.

_Je t'ai dit que non! rétorqua-t-elle. C'était un espèce de bisous bizarre, mais je n'appelle pas, ça, "embrasser" du tout!

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Bon, au moins, il progressait.

_Et, qu'est-ce que t'appelle "embrasser", alors? dit-il, en lui jetant un regard en biais.

_Heu... C'est quand il te roule une pelle, en gros... fit-elle, beaucoup moins sur d'elle.

Pourquoi était-elle gênée de parler de ça avec Scorpius? Elle n'était pas non plus une sainte-nitouche! Margareth secoua la tête. Elle était idiote.

_Et est-ce qu'il t'a "roulé une pelle"? questionna le blond.

Est-ce qu'il avait fait ça? Non. Et Scorpius le savait très bien!

_Non. répondit-elle fermement.

Le blond sourit, puis lui reposa encore une question.

_Mais, je suis sûr, qu'il t'a fais un bisous sur la bouche. J'ai raison? fit-il avec un air triomphant.

Il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Quand est-ce qu'il allait comprendre que NON, Roméo ne l'avait pas embrassée?

_Oui, mais sur le coin de la bouche. dit-elle, sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à voix haute.

Que... Quoi? Mais... Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça? Scorpius allait croire des choses après! Non, mais oh! Que celui qui venait prendre possession de son corps sorte immédiatement!

En plus, elle devenait schizophrène... Elle avait du soucis à se faire, là!

Le blond, insouciant de ses pensées bizarres, la regarda.

_Vraiment? demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Heu... Elle avait un peu perdu le fil là... De quoi parlaient-ils déjà? Ah oui, du bisous sur le coin des lèvres...

_Oui. répondit-elle franchement.

_Et, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé? fit-il, dans une imitation parfaite de Lily Potter.

Cette conversation allait durer encore longtemps?

_Parce que je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, j'étais juste choquée. répondit-elle, en soupirant.

_Vraiment? répéta-t-il.

Il allait arrêter avec ses "vraiment", oui?

_Oui, vraiment. fit-elle.

Scorpius sourit et retourna à son assiette. Ce mec était juste bizarre. Et casse-pied.

Margareth était en train de tourner la même frite dans du ketchup depuis deux minutes, perdue dans ses pensées. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait... Et c'était depuis qu'elle avait bu dans le verre de Virginia.

_Virginia, elle a mis une potion dans mon verre, non? dit Margareth, en trempant une autre frite dans de la sauce.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait et que Virginia devait en être la cause. Alors, si en plus on ajoutait un verre, il n'y avait pas vingt mille solutions.

_Oui. déclara tranquillement le blond, en se servant du jus de citrouille.

_Et pourquoi? questionna Margareth, en fronçant les sourcils.

_Et bien, parce qu'elle est folle. sourit Scorpius.

Elle le regarda. Il avait un air un peu étrange. On aurait dit Rose, quand elle pensait à Yoshura. Oui, sauf que la différence était que Rose aimait Yoshura, et que Scorpius n'aimait pas Virginia. Quoique, ils avaient une relation bizarre, ces deux-là...

Enfin bref, si Scorpius était amoureux d'une fille qui finirait ses jours à Azkaban ou à Sainte Mangouste, c'était son problème!

_Et, c'était quoi comme potion? demanda-t-elle.

_Mmh... Une sorte de Veritaserum, mais beaucoup moins puissant et donc, moins efficace. répondit-il en découpant son poulet.

C'était fou ce qu'il ressemblait à son père comme ça! Mr Malefoy, sortez de ce corps immédiatement!

_Magui, je sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu parles à voix haute. rigola Scorpius.

Elle se sentit rougir.

_Heu... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "moins efficace"? demanda-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

Le blond lui sourit, pas dupe du tout. Il poussa une frite, qui était un peu trop près de son poulet, et releva la tête.

_En gros, tu réponds la vérité qu'à des questions fermées. déclara-t-il.

Margareth dû le regarder avec une drôle d'expression (à moins qu'il y ai "PARDON? T'AS DIT QUOI? TRADUCTION PLEASE!" écrit en gros au dessus de sa tête), parce que le blond s'empressa de rajouter:

_Une question fermée, est une question à laquelle tu peux répondre que par oui, ou par non. C'est le contraire d'une question ouverte, où là, tu répondras par une réponse détaillée. expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire, genre: je suis intelligent, pas toi.

Margareth le fixa pendant un moment, puis se résout à se rendre à l'évidence: elle était idiote, pas lui.

Il se leva, avec un air un peu supérieur, face à la tête de linotte qu'était Margareth.

D'ailleurs, cet air là, lui fit penser à son professeur de potions. Et qui dit professeur de potions, dit devoir de potions. Et si elle demandait à Scorpius de l'aider? Après tout, il devait être fort en potions...

_Tu es fort, en potions? demanda-t-elle.

_Oui, ça va. répondit-il. Tu as fini de manger?

Margareth hocha le tête et se leva à son tour.

Arrivés devant la porte, elle consentit à achever son projet qui était de demander à Scorpius de l'aider.

_Tu ne veux pas m'aider, pour le devoir de potions qu'on a à rendre lundi?

Il se retourna vers elle.

_Si, bien sûr. Pourquoi, tu n'y arrives pas? dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Si elle lui demandait, ce n'était pas juste pour faire la conversation. Il faisait le malin, mais il l'était pas tant que ça, en fait!

_À ton avis? fit-elle, une fois dans le couloir.

Le blond eut un sourire.

_Oui, c'est logique. dit-il.

Margareth secoua la tête.

_Oui, bref, tu veux ou tu ne veux pas? demanda-t-elle.

_Bien sûr que je veux. répondit-il. Par contre, il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires.

_Ah. fit Margareth.

Et alors? En quoi cela le gênait-il?

Le blond se tourna vers elle.

_Mes affaires, qui sont dans ma salle commune. dit-il.

Margareth le regarda. Oui, et alors? En quoi, aller dans sa salle commune le dérangeait?

_Tu veux bien aller à la bibliothèque toute seule? demanda-t-il, comme à une enfant de cinq ans.

Ah, okay. Tout ça parce qu'il voulait la jeter deux minutes, histoire qu'elle ne sache pas l'emplacement de sa salle commune. Serpentard, va.

_Non, j'ai peur de me perdre. fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Scorpius lui sourit.

_Bon à tout à l'heure, et fais attention à toi! dit-il en s'éloignant.

Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si Gary risquait de surgir d'un couloir et la manger tout cru! N'importe quoi, franchement.

**_oooooo_**

Margareth était donc en train de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle monta les escaliers, qui décidèrent de ne pas l'emmener là où elle voulait aller. Qui a dit que c'était cool, les escaliers qui bougent tout seuls?

Elle passa dans le couloir qui lui était proposé. Enfin, elle n'avait pas le choix, à part se jeter dans le vide. Et, ses envies suicidaires semblaient s'être dissipées, entre temps.

Espérons qu'elle ne reviennent pas de si tôt.

Bon, tout ça, c'était bien beau, mais il faudrait qu'elle sache où elle se trouvait.

Elle passa devant des tableaux, puis tourna, monta des petites marches, retourna et reretourna, repassa devant des tableaux, et rereretourna pour finalement revenir à son escalier récalcitrant.

Du moins, là où il se trouvait, avant qu'elle ne parte.

_Pff... Quelle merde! s'exclama une voix à côté de Margareth.

Oui, ça résumait très bien ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle tourna la tête, pour voir un couple qui regardait au même endroit qu'elle précédemment (là où l'escalier aurait dû être).

_C'est pas grave, Gabrielle, on va prendre un autre couloir. dit le garçon, en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Tiens, Gabrielle? Comme son cousin? À croire qu'elle s'appelait toutes comme ça, ici!

Puis, le temps que ça monte au cerveau, le couple était en train de s'éloigner.

_Hey! Attendez! s'écria-t-elle, en leur courant après.

Décidément, elle courait après tout le monde aujourd'hui.

_Tu es bien Gabrielle? demanda-t-elle, quand elle eut rattrapé le couple.

La fille hocha la tête.

_Pourquoi? demanda le garçon, avec un air interrogateur.

Margareth remarqua une fois encore qu'il était juste très banal.

_Parce que Violette veut sortir avec toi alors je préviens ta copine pour qu'elle soit au courant. expliqua Margareth.

Et le tout sans respirer, alors qu'elle venait de courir! Chapeau.

Le couple s'entreregarda.

_Violette, comme Violette Brown? La Gryffondore de cinquième année? fit Gabrielle.

Non, non, le pape Violette! Vous ne le connaissez pas? Il a de longs cheveux blond blé, des yeux bleus, un air de bisounours, ...

_Oui, Violette Brown. répondit Margareth, en chassant Violette le pape de ses pensées.

Les deux autres s'entreregardèrent, encore. Ils faisaient toujours ça?

_T'es pas sérieuse? dit finalement Gabrielle.

Margareth dû faire une tête bizarre, car Gabrielle, ajouta:

_D'accord, je te crois.

Margareth se tourna vers le garçon.

_Par contre, quand elle va venir te voir, ce serait sympa que tu la jettes comme une vielle chaussette, ou que tu la regardes comme si elle était un ogre. proposa Margareth. Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux! Au revoir! s'écria-t-elle, en reprenant son chemin.

Bon, sa vengeance contre Violette était en marche. Elle imaginait déjà la tête de la blonde, quand elle se prendrait un vent. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle dise à Sunny de ne pas utiliser la potion. Ce serait bête de gaspiller de l'argent pour ça. Quoique, le crâne chauve, ça irait très bien à Violette!

Margareth ricana. Puis, s'arrêta brutalement. Elle était en train de devenir sadique et cruelle! Elle devenait comme son professeur de potions! Oh mon dieu! Professeur Malefoy, sortez de ce corps, immédiatement!

Elle secoua la tête puis repartit.

Bon, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve la bibliothèque.

**_oooooo_**

Elle se trouvait devant son devoir. Terminé. Merci Scorpius.

Elle bâilla et s'étira. Franchement, elle ne ferait plus jamais de devoir alors qu'elle venait de manger! Elle s'était endormie au moins trois fois et ils avaient pratiquement mis deux heures à faire ce débile de devoir de m... mammouth.

Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, et s'amusa à remuer la queue en l'ondulant. Quelle activité passionnante!

Scorpius, à côté d'elle, s'activait à ranger tous les livres qu'ils avaient ouverts.

_Espèce de maniaque. fit-elle, en le voyant empiler les livres par rapport à leur taille.

Le blond se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

_Je ne suis pas maniaque, juste intelligent. répondit-il tranquillement.

Et, en quoi mettre un livre plus petit sur un livre plus grand était intelligent?

Elle le regarda disparaître entre les rayons, et essaya de remettre son cerveau en marche. Elle ne savait même pas quand il s'était mis en pause!

Elle était donc en train de somnoler à moitié couchée sur la table.

_Magui! Je t'ai enfin trouvée, je t'ai cherchée, des heures durant! s'exclama une voix, quelque part dans le lointain de la bibliothèque.

Margareth se redressa, cherchant qui l'avait appelée, puis se figea.

_Oh non... Pas toi... soupira-t-elle, en voyant James s'avancer vers elle.

Il prit place en face d'elle, avec un air grave.

_Je suis venu m'excuser. dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Et c'est cet air sérieux, qui la réveilla. Depuis quand James s'excusait-il? Et surtout, depuis quand James était-il SÉRIEUX?

_Je t'écoute. fit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

James se racla la gorge et joignit les mains sur la table. Il se prenait pour un homme d'affaires?

_Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis venu te prier de me pardonner. Je me suis rendu compte que ce que j'avais fait était complètement insensé. fit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

Margareth ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé? Il était devenu... INTELLIGENT?! C'était juste impossible! Pas James! Il lui manquait au moins les neuf dixièmes de ses neurones!

Puis, elle se remémora le moment où James s'était pris un livre énorme sur la tête. Une fois... Deux fois... Et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa, fût: .Dieu.

James, lui, passa de complètement à sérieux à tout guilleret.

_En réalité, je pense que tu es la femme idéale pour Albus. C'est vrai, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Puis, tu es tellement... toi! Et toi, tu es faite pour lui! s'exclama James, avec enthousiasme.

_Heu... Merci... C'est... gentil... dit Margareth, toujours aussi choquée.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait?

Il passa ensuite de stupidement heureux à accablé.

_Je voulais juste t'aider, mais, j'ai tout gâché! Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et je regrette tellement. Je suis vraiment navré, Magui... Tu sais, je t'aime bien, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire, ça! Je suis réellement désolé, pardonne mon ignorance, je t'en prie... dit-il d'une voix larmoyante.

Heu... Il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer, si? Pitié! Elle ne voulait faire pleurer personne! Et encore moins James! Surtout si c'était parce qu'il avait pété un câble!

_Heu... Potter? appela une voix, la sortant de sa stupeur.

Margareth leva les yeux, et constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être choquée: Yana Flint regardait James avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_Flint! s'exclama James, en se levant d'un bond. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant deux ans! Ça a dû être tellement pénible pour toi! s'écria James en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Margareth sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. James, faisait un câlin à Yana?! Sa pire ennemie? Oh mon dieu!

_Lâche moi tout de suite! Abruti! s'insurgea Yana, en se débattant.

_Voyons, Yana, sois sage! ordonna Virginia Anamore, en sortant d'un rayon, Scorpius à côté d'elle.

Heu... C'était une réunion secrète? En tout cas, Yana ne parût pas très heureuse de voir Virginia ici.

_Toi, espèce de blonde, ferme la. ragea Yana, toujours dans les bras de James.

Wow, quelle insulte! Virginia, l'espèce de blonde, eut un petit rire et secoua ses beaux cheveux blonds (justement).

_Tututut, Yana! Il faut rester polie, voyons! répondit tranquillement la Serpentarde.

Yana, elle, sembla encore plus enragée.

_Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire la maligne espèce de... Rah! Potter! Tu vas finir par me lâcher, oui?! rugit-elle.

_Mais, Yana! James n'a pas tort! Il faut faire l'amour, pas la guerre! dit sagement Virginia.

_Virginia a raison! s'exclama James.

Il s'écarta de Yana et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Yana, veux-tu faire l'amour avec moi? demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Margareth s'étouffa. Pardon? Pourvu qu'elle ai mal entendu... Vu la tête que tirait Yana: non, elle n'avait pas de problèmes auditifs.

Yana ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Margareth remarqua que la brune serrait les poings tellement fort, que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Et ce qu'il devait arriver, arriva: James se prit une droite magistrale.

_Alors, là, tu crèves, Potter! cria Yana de toutes ses forces.

Elle tourna les talons et partit, complètement furieuse.

_Je ne tolère pas que des élèves fassent autant de bruit dans... commença Mrs Pince, avec un ton autoritaire.

_Oh, vous, taisez-vous! Retournez derrière votre bureau, et nous cassez pas les pieds! Vielle peau! grogna la brune en poussant la bibliothécaire.

Celle-ci parut extrêmement choquée. Et commença à hurler sur Yana qui, visiblement, n'en avait rien à faire.

Margareth détourna son attention de la scène et regarda James, les quatre pattes en l'air. Virginia était juste hilare. Margareth l'aurait sans doute était, elle aussi, si elle ne se sentait pas aussi coupable.

Scorpius se tourna vers elle, avec un léger sourire, puis la rejoignit.

_C'est de ma faute. dit-elle quand le blond fût à côté d'elle.

_Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute? demanda-t-il.

_James. C'est de ma faute ce qu'il lui arrive. soupira-t-elle.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_Je l'ai assommé avec un livre ce matin. Un gros livre. expliqua-t-elle.

Scorpius la regarda, puis regarda James.

_Tu crois qu'il nous fait une commotion cérébrale? demanda Scorpius en fixant Virginia remonter le moral à James.

Enfin, elle était juste en train de le persuader qu'il fallait "faire l'amour" avec Yana. Virginia était une personne cruelle qui profitait de la faiblesse des gens. Sadique, va.

_Je pense. Mais, dans son cas, ses réactions sont étranges. réfléchit Margareth.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

_Oui, il est devenu gentil, et très...câlin, il parle avec un langage soutenu et il s'est même excusé avec un langage soutenu... énuméra Scorpius.

_Oh... gémit Margareth en rassemblant ses affaires.

Et elle quitta la bibliothèque, pratiquement en courant.

**_oooooo_**

Le soir était arrivé. Elle avait passé la journée planquée avec Caleigh, Nathaniel et Kevin. Pour éviter les "autres". Ses "amies" (exemple: Violette), puis, ceux qui voulaient la tuer (exemple: Lily), ceux qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir (exemple: Roméo), et enfin, ceux qui la collaient pour diverses raisons (exemple: Amandine). En gros, la moitié de Poudlard, quoi...

Bon, au moins Caleigh lui avait remonté le moral, en lui promettant que si elle avait des problèmes avec Amandine, elle prendrait un malin plaisir à lui faire pousser des verrues sur le joli visage de Starlet, et à lui arracher les cheveux un par un à la pince à épiler. Oui, c'était un peu sadique, mais Margareth se sentait soutenue, et c'était juste réconfortant.

_À quoi tu penses? demanda Nathaniel, en se laissant glisser sur le sol, à côté d'elle.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une salle de classe que Kevin avait nettoyé. D'après Caleigh, il était un peu maniaque sur les bords. Et, Margareth n'avait pu qu'approuver en le voyant lancer un sort sur les carreaux (qui n'avaient pas BESOIN d'être nettoyés).

_Je pense que cette journée n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle aurait pu être. dit-elle, en lui faisant un léger sourire.

Nathaniel lui rendit son sourire, puis étendit ses jambes.

_C'est vrai, qu'elle avait plutôt mal commencé pour toi. déclara-t-il.

Margareth hocha la tête.

_Oui, j'ai commencé par chercher une brosse à dents dans l'armoire. Le pire, c'est que je n'en ai trouvé qu'une rose fluo! s'écria-t-elle.

Nathaniel eut un petit rire.

_Puis, après j'ai fait mon devoir de potions, et là, James est arrivé... soupira-t-elle.

_C'est pas Zorro, normalement? demanda Nathaniel.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de Zorro?

_J'AIII FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM. hurla Kevin, de l'autre côté de la salle, faisant sursauter Margareth.

_Et moi, je m'ennuie. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'explose les tympans. rétorqua Caleigh.

Margareth approuva. Caleigh avait totalement raison sur ce point.

_On a qu'à allait manger, ça doit être l'heure. fit Nathaniel, en regardant sa montre.

_Mon amiiiii! s'écria Kevin, en prenant Nathaniel dans ses bras.

Margareth regarda le étrangler Nathaniel. Heu... qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?

_C'est rien, Magui. Il devient un peu barge quand il a faim. dit Caleigh, en lui prenant le bras.

Bon, okay, si elle le disait.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette, et descendirent les escaliers.

Caleigh et Kevin se disputèrent légèrement (parce que Kevin gémissait qu'il avait faim, et que ça énervait Caleigh). Nathaniel manqua de se prendre une armure, de tomber, de rouler dans les escaliers, de se prendre les pieds dans un tapis, de se faire assommer par Peeves, de se faire tuer par Lily, qui venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir, et qui courrait maintenant dans sa direction.

_MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! s'exclama la rousse en se jetant sur elle.

Heureusement, Kevin se trouvait derrière Margareth, et les rattrapa avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol. Et, heureusement que Kevin avait de bons réflexes, car sinon, elle serait sûrement en train de mourir, la tête éclatée par terre.

_Tu aurais dû me le dire! s'écria Lily, quand elles furent toutes les deux debout.

_Te dire quoi? demanda Margareth.

_Me dire que tu ne l'aimais pas! dit-elle, sur un ton évident.

Hein? Qu'elle n'aimait pas qui?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et Margareth comprit qu'elle venait de parler à voix haute.

_Que tu n'aimes pas Roméo, banane! fit la rousse, toujours sur le même ton.

Ah, lui... Bien sûr que non qu'elle ne l'aimait pas!

_Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'aime pas! Elle t'a dit qui elle aimait ce matin, BANANE. intervint une voix.

Eloïse. Tiens, elle était levée? Et Rose aussi? Mais c'est un MIRACLE! (en même temps, à huit heures du soir, c'était un peu normal)

Donc, Eloïse, Rose, Sunny et Violette, se dirigeaient vers elle. Eloïse avait l'air toujours d'aussi bonne humeur que d'habitude, Rose était toujours aussi rousse, Sunny s'était visiblement calmée et Violette... Violette pleurait?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Violette? interrogea Margareth.

La blonde se jeta sur elle, et lui fit un câlin digne de ceux de Lily. Pourquoi tout le monde avait décidé de lui pleurer dessus aujourd'hui?

_Rien, elle s'est prit un râteau devant toute la Grande Salle. répondit tranquillement Eloïse.

_Oh. murmura Margareth.

Elle ressentit en même temps, une grande envie de faire la danse de la vengeance, et une énorme culpabilité. Bon, elle ferait peut-être la danse de la vengeance ce soir, quand Violette ne serait pas en train de lui pleurer dessus...

Bref, consoler Violette pour éviter que son pull soit plein de morve.

_Ah bon? Oh, mais t'inquiètes Violette, t'en trouveras d'autres... la consola Margareth, en bonne hypocrite qu'elle était.

La blonde renifla.

_Oui, puis, comme on dit, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés! dit joyeusement Rose.

Violette renifla encore, puis consentit à enlever sa tête de dessus l'épaule de Margareth.

_J'AIII FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! hurla Kevin, lui brisant les tympans pour la deuxième fois.

Et il partit en courant, suivit de Caleigh qui lui hurlait toutes sortes de choses. Nathaniel et elle s'entreregardèrent et puis leur emboîtèrent le pas, imités par Violette, Eloïse, Sunny, Lily et Rose.

**_oooooo_**

Ils se trouvaient juste devant les portes, quand quelque chose attira l'attention de Margareth. Et cette "chose" n'était autre qu'Albus, évidement. Il était en train de bavarder avec Scorpius, et visiblement, il avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Elle frissonna en repensant à Roméo. Et s'efforça de se concentrer sur autre chose: Albus. Enfin, surtout sur la fille qui s'approchait de lui en souriant.

Margareth la vit poser ses mains sur les yeux d'Albus et demander "Devine qui c'est?". Albus sembla chercher pendant un long moment et elle l'entendit même prononcer les mots "l'emmerdeuse de quatrième année?".

La fille ne se découragea pas, et finit par enlever ses mains et lui dire son prénom. Margareth n'entendit pas clairement, mais ça ressemblait à Martha ou Sarah. Un prénom avec deux -a, en tout cas.

Albus sembla la reconnaître, puis commença à lui parler, tranquillement. Au début, Margareth ne s'en soucia pas, et continua sa route.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la fille face... ça. Ça étant dans le même style que Roméo, en plus... gluant.

L'action se déroula comme au ralentit: elle vit la fille prendre le visage d'Albus entre ses mains et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Margareth se planta sur place, et Sunny lui rentra dedans. Les autres durent s'arrêter aussi, car il n'y eut plus aucun bruits. Margareth, elle, ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent et elle avait horriblement mal à la poitrine. Comme si un étau l'enserrait. Son coeur battait douloureusement et elle sentait son souffle devenir de moins en moins régulier. Elle avait juste envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Elle était donc dans un état très second, quand elle fût soulevée du sol.

Elle cria à plein poumons, et se retrouva la tête en bas. Margareth s'essuya rapidement les yeux, et remarqua deux choses. La première, était que la chose collée à Albus, n'était plus collée à Albus, mais par terre, les quatre pattes en l'air et qu'Albus lui criaient dessus. Et la deuxième, était que son agresseur n'était autre que James.

_Hey, Magui! Ça te dit d'aller manger? s'exclama se dernier, comme s'il ne l'avait pas balancée sur son épaule comme un sac à patates deux secondes avant.

Elle remua. Si il pouvait la reposer ce serait sympa. Elle avait légèrement le sang qui lui montait à la tête.

_Heu... fût la seule réponse que parvint à dire Margareth, avant que James continue sa route, comme si de rien était.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et il la trimballa comme ça, jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Il la déposa avec douceur et délicatesse. Enfin avec autant de douceur et de délicatesse dont James était capable. C'est-à-dire très peu (même très, très, peu, voir aucune).

Elle le regarda comme s'il était devenu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et son visage devint sérieux.

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi. répondit-il.

_Heu... Franchement? Pas vraiment, non. fit-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle.

_Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à la bibliothèque? Et bien, je le pensais. fit-il.

Elle le fixa, pendant un moment. Puis, elle se rappela qu'il s'était pris des coups de livre sur la tête.

_Tu es allé voir l'infirmière? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_Arrête de me prendre pour un malade mental. déclara-t-il.

_James, normalement, tu es un malade mental. Et là, c'est le contraire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Oh, c'est rien! C'est juste les médocs qui ont un drôle d'effet sur lui. dit tranquillement Sembro Dubois, assis en face d'elle.

_Les médicaments? répéta-t-elle.

_Oui. Pour son rhume. affirma le jeune homme.

Margareth se sentit soulagée. Ah d'accord! Il allait bien, alors! C'était juste les effets des médicaments! Il fallait le dire plutôt! Elle ne se serait pas inquiétée pour ça!

Elle eut un petit sourire. James était plutôt doué pour lui enlever ses problèmes de la tête. Problèmes qui revinrent au galop après cette pensée.

Margareth jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards et remarqua avec un pincement au coeur qu'Albus n'y était pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être soulagée ou pas...

Un peu plus loin, il y avait la fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'une amie. Margareth ne savait pas ce qu'Albus lui avait dit, mais ça n'avait pas dû être très sympa. Bien fait pour elle.

Margareth remarqua ensuite que ses amies n'étaient pas là. Puis, elle choisit de ne pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça. De toute façon, James fit en sorte qu'elle ne pense pas à grand chose à part à: "Ce mes est un échappé de l'asile, c'est pas possible!"

_**oooooo**_

À la fin du repas, elle remonta à la salle commune avec James, Sembro et Welrick. Elle avait d'ailleurs découvert un point commun avec ce dernier: le Quidditch. Ou plutôt, son horreur du Quidditch.

_Alors, toi aussi, tu trouves ce sport dangereux! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Margareth hocha la tête.

_Oui, je trouve que ce n'est pas très... Protégé. affirma-t-elle.

Welrick parut heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui soit d'accord avec lui sur ce sujet. C'est vrai qu'avoir ses deux meilleurs amis qui jouent au Quidditch, ne devait pas être génial quand on aimait pas ce sport.

_Pffff... Vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes des chochotes. fit James en se mettant à côté d'elle.

_Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, James. dit tranquillement Welrick.

Le brun parut offensé par cette phrase, et commença à se disputer avec son ami.

Margareth préféra rester en arrière que de prendre parti. Avec ces deux-là, il valait mieux pour sa santé. Sembro, qui était dans le même cas qu'elle, la rejoignit.

_C'est les médocs, qui ne font plus effet. dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

_Ah... soupira Margareth.

Le vrai James lui avait manqué, certes. Mais, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir réapparaître de sitôt.

_Puis, franchement, au lieu de draguer l'autre Poufsouffle, tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que tu dis! se mit à crier James, attirant son attention.

Margareth vit Welrick rougir. Sembro secoua la tête d'un air lassé.

_Et toi, au lieu de draguer Flint, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes A.S.P.I.C.! balança Welrick.

Margareth regarda James devenir rouge comme une tomate. Mais, elle ne savait pas si c'était de gêne ou de colère.

Elle était en train de réfléchir à quelle proposition était la meilleure, quand Sembro lui attrapa l'épaule et lui montra quelque chose. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, laissant les deux autres continuer.

Soudain, Welrick et James s'arrêtèrent net, comme s'il venait de se prendre un seau d'eau froide sur la figure. Ce qui était un peu le cas.

_Bonsoir Nick. dirent Sembro et Margareth, en choeur.

_Bonsoir, jeunes gens. répondit le fantôme, en passant à travers le mur.

Il y eut un silence où James et Welrick se dévisagèrent.

_Bien, j'espère que ça vous a rafraîchi les idées? demanda Margareth, avec un petit sourire.

Sembro se tourna vers elle et fit la moue.

_Hey! C'est MA phrase! s'exclama-t-il.

Margareth haussa les épaules.

_En attendant, le Quidditch n'est pas un sport dangereux. grommela James en passant devant Welrick.

_James! Ce sport est dangereux! Vous, tout ce que vous trouvez amusant, c'est de vous balancer des balles dans la tronche! s'écria Welrick, tandis qu'ils montaient les marches.

James, lui, avait un air buté peint sur le visage. Et Sembro leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ce n'est pas dangereux! rétorqua James.

Margareth ne pût vraiment pas s'empêcher de renifler. Ouais c'est ça, ce n'était pas dangereux. Heureusement, Welrick se mit à parler à ce moment précis.

_Non, bien sûr! Vous volez sur des balais, mais ce n'est pas dangereux! Et si vous tombez? demanda-t-il, en se retournant.

_Fromage blanc! s'écria James.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de le dire sur ce ton! s'offusqua le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Sembro s'excusa pour James et ils passèrent tous les quatre dans le passage.

Une fois dans la salle commune, James grogna sur Welrick qui disparut derrière la porte menant au dortoir des garçons. Sembro secoua la tête.

_Au fait, Magui, t'aurais pas vu Sun'? demanda-t-il, en cherchant sa soeur des yeux.

_Non, désolée. fit Margareth en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil moelleux, près de la cheminée.

_Elle doit encore être avec ce... Serpentard. soupira Sembro. Bon je vais la chercher, à plus

_À plus. répondit-elle, en secouant mollement la main.

Elle, fatiguée? Mais non! Pas du tout voyons!

James grogna à côté d'elle. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et à la Dix-huitième fois, elle se tourna vers lui.

_Bon, t'as fini de bouder? demanda-t-elle, légèrement énervée.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle disait à sa cousine, quand celle-ci lui faisait la tête. Mais, James avait le même âge mental, non?

_Il m'énerve! s'écria-t-il, en attrapant un coussin et en essayant de le déchirer. Il m'énerve! Il m'énerve! Il m'éneeeeeeeeerve!

Margareth le regarda s'agacer sur le coussin pendant cinq minutes.

_Oui, je sais qu'il t'énerve. Mais, ce n'est pas la peine de réduire ce pauvre coussin en pièce! Il ne t'a rien fait. dit-elle, en lui prenant ledit coussin des mains.

Il se tourna vers elle, soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel elle entendit une première année rire à une blague complètement pourrie.

_Magui? appela James au bout d'un moment.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

_Ce que je t'ai dit à la bibliothèque... Je le pense vraiment. déclara-t-il.

_Vraiment? demanda-t-elle.

Scorpius lui avait donné son tic du "vraiment".

_Oui, vraiment. affirma James. Et je voulais te dire, que quand je t'ai enlevée, c'était parce que tu pleurais. Et que je ne voulais pas qu'Albus te voit pleurer. fit-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais.

_Pense à autre chose, la prochaine fois. dit-elle.

_Ouais, je vais changer de code... murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un deuxième silence où une bûche craqua dans la cheminée.

_Je te le dis quand j'aurai trouvé! s'exclama finalement James.

Elle hocha la tête.

Elle regarda sa montre, et constata qu'il était aux alentours de neuf heures et demi. Bon, c'était un peu tôt, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et même ses siestes du midi ne l'avait pas reposée. Et son côté chat avait l'air tout simplement épuisé.

Elle souhaita donc bonne nuit à James et monta se coucher.

* * *

**Oui, je suis encore là.**

**C'est juste pour vous demander de laisser une review, un commentaire, une critique, un petit quelque chose quoi. Même juste deux ou trois mots, si ça m'aide à progresser. (Je suis pas sûr qu'un conseil tienne en trois mots mais bon...) Bref, cliquez sur le pitit bouton en bas, ça aide à progresser, c'est gentil, ça coûte rien et ça me motive :)**

**Voilà, bisous à vous!**

**Leaule.**


End file.
